OVERDOSE
by Aruna Wu
Summary: Sehun dan Luhan, keduanya sama - sama sakit, tapi keduanya juga sama - sama menjadi obat untuk penyakit itu. Sehun membutuhkan Luhan, namun Sehun tidak tau seberapa menakutkan konsekuensi yang harus dia tanggung karena membutuhkan Luhan. "noona... aku... membutuhkanmu" dan Sehun pun sudah mencintai Luhan sejak awal - EXO and HunHan Fiction - GS - BAD SUMMARY! NICE STORY! RnR Juseo.
1. Spoiler

.

SPAMFANFIC!

**.**

**Aruna Wu  
Presents**

**.**

**Another HunHan Fan Fiction  
entitled**

"**OVERDOSE"**

**.**

**Main Cast: EXO – Sehun and Luhan**

**Side Cast: EXO Kris, Tao, Suho, Xiumin**

**Other Cast: EXO Kai, D.O, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Lay, Chen**

**Cameo: Surprising**

**.**

**Gender Witch (GS)**

**Rate: T**

**Story: Love, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is the intro.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lu Han. Psikiater. 25 tahun.**  
Gadis cantik dan ceria yang selalu bersemangat menjalani hari – harinya yang sibuk. Dia sangat mencintai pekerjaannya.

"_Aku bukan dokter, aku adalah teman yang asik untuk diajak curhat"_

Walaupun begitu, dia tidak pernah menceritakan apapun yang ada dalam hatinya. Dia hanya sibuk mendengarkan cerita orang lain. Hingga tanpa sadar, dia butuh tempat untuk bersandar.

"_Jangan berbohong, aku mengenalmu!Jika kau tidak sedang ada masalah, untuk apa kau datang kemari dan tidur bersamaku semalam?"_

**Kris Wu. Polisi. 25 tahun.**  
Namja tinggi dan tampan bersurai hitam dan selalu terlihat gagah dengan seragam kebanggaannya. Dia selalu menghandalkan Luhan dalam setiap penyelidikannya, termasuk sebuah kasus besar tentang pembunuhan bermotif serupa yang Kris selidiki.

"_Kau dan ibumu sama persis. Kalian berdua sama – sama bodoh. Sudah tau dicampakan, tapi kenapa masih cinta? Lupakan dia!"_

Tidak. Tidak bisa semudah itu melupakan sosok yang sangat kita cintai, apalagi dia masih selalu ada dan datang kepelukan kita. Walaupun kenyataan berkata bahwa kita telah benar – benar dicampakan.

"_Kau hanya tidak tau rasanya mencintai… jika kau sudah mencintai seseorang, kau akan rela melakukan apapun… apapun"_

"_Jangan pernah menarik ulur hatinya! Aku tidak peduli kau selalu menyakiti perasaanku… tapi jangan dia!"_

**Kim Xiumin. Bartender. 25 tahun.**  
Namja dengan wajah sangat imut dan senyum yang manis. Selalu membuat gemas siapa saja yang melihat senyumnya. Namja yang begitu murah senyum, baik hati dan dermawan, tapi sangat irit bicara. Dia hanya akan cerewet ketika ada Luhan disampingnya.

"_Siapa kau berani – beraninya berbicara kasar padaku? Kau tau? Jika kau berani berurusan denganku, jangan harap hidupmu akan tenang"_

**Huang Zitao. Model. 22 tahun.**  
Yeoja dengan wajah sexy dan kulit eksostis, sangat cantik didukung dengan tubuhnya yang proporsional. Model terkenal dengan prestasi gemilang. Hanya saja, dia seakan punya dua dunia dan sisi kehidupan yang berbeda. Dia akan sangat baik dan ramah di depan kamera. Tapi saat tak ada lagi kamera yang menyorotnya,

"_Kau mau cari mati? Kau tidak tau siapa aku?"_

"_Jadi… apa kau masih mau membunuhku?"_

Gadis sexy itu akan berubah 180 derajat.

**Oh Sehun. Mahasiswa. 21 tahun.**  
Mengambil jurusan hukum sebagai majornya. Mahasiswa yang cerdas dan berbakat. Semua orang yang melihatnya pasti akan menjadikan seorang Oh Sehun sebagai lambang kesempurnaan. Dia tampan, tinggi, mapan, cerdas dan berbakat. Tapi saat diteliti lebih dekat, dia sakit.

"_Kau dokter kan? Bantu aku… sembuhkan aku… aku ingin terlepas dari ketergantungan ini"_

"_Kau percaya padaku kan? Jika aku bilang aku menyukaimu apa kau akan percaya?"_

Sehun sangat bergantung pada Luhan. Baginya Luhan tidak hanya sekedar dokter.

"_Kau malaikat noona… malaikatku…"_

"_Tapi aku mencintainya! Menjauh dari dia! Jika tidak kau akan ku hancurkan!"_

Meskipun begitu, Luhan. Sangat mencintai Sehun.

"_Aku mencintai anak itu. Aku sangat mencintainya! Kau juga senangkan, akhirnya aku bisa merasakan cinta."_

"_Entahlah, hanya saja firasatku selalu buruk jika melihat gelagat bocah itu."_

"_Kris sangat menyayangiku, kau tau kan, dia…"_

**Kim Suho. Polisi. 24 tahun.**  
Seorang yeoja yang sangat aktif dalam pekerjaannya. Terlebih lagi saat salah satu dari korban kematian beruntun itu adalah seseorang yang sangat dia cintai dan selalu perjuangkan.

_**Zhang Lay. Kepala Bagian Psikiatri. 30 tahun. Meninggal. Overdosis.  
Catatan: Terlibat kasus korupsi alat kesehatan.**_

_**Kim Jongin. Pelajar. 15 tahun. Meninggal. Overdosis.  
Catatan: Ketua geng balap liar dan berandalan**_

_**Do Kyungsoo. Pelajar. 17 tahun. Meninggal. Overdosis.  
Catatan: Gagal debut.**_

_**Kim Jongdae. Asisten dokter. 27 tahun. Meninggal. Overdosis.  
Catatan: Banyak hutang**_

_**Park Chanyeol. Dokter Bedah. 25 tahun. Meninggal. Overdosis.  
Catatan: Baru putus dengan pacarnya.**_

_**Baekhyun. Mahasiswi. 22 tahun. Meninggal. Overdosis.  
Catatan: Terhambat Skripsi**_

.

"_Aku yakin, mereka tidak meninggal hanya karena Overdosis. Satu dan lainnya berhubungan"- Kris_

"_Ini aneh, mereka semua adalah orang – orang yang sedang terlibat masalah dengan Luhan" – Suho_

"_Berhenti mengejarku! Aku sudah muak denganmu! Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi. Aku mencintai namja lain" – Zitao_

"_Aku tidak sedang bersedih… aku hanya sedang ingin menangis… aku lelah… aku ingin istirahat" – Luhan_

"_Katakan padaku! Siapa yang membuatmu jadi begini! Katakan! Aku sahabatmu Lu… aku berhak melindungimu!" – Xiumin _

"_Aku sangat mencintai Luhan! Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan melepaskannya! Dia bahkan sedang mengandung anakku saat ini. Tidak ada lagi alasan untuk kami berpisah. Aku akan menikahinya!" – Sehun_

"_Sekarang kau adalah tanggung jawabku Lu. Ayo kita pulang, ke rumah kita." – Kris_

"_Tidak bisakah orang yang kau cintai itu aku, Kris?" – Suho_

"_Aku tidak peduli! Pokoknya aku harus mendapatkan Sehun! Jika dia tidak menerimaku, akan kubunuh kau!" – Zitao_

"_Aku tidak akan membiarkan seseorang yang melukai hatimu bisa tertawa diatas penderitaanmu Lu. Kau ingat kan aku berjanji untuk menjagamu?" – Xiumin_

"_Jangan mendekat padaku! Jika kau tidak mau berakhir dengan overdosis seperti mereka!" – Luhan_

"_AKU TIDAK PEDULI! KAU MILIKKU LUHAN!" – Sehun_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ini adalah sebuah cerita tentang bagaimana kau mencintai seseorang. Ini adalah sebuah cerita tentang bagaimana cinta bisa menjadi sangat manis dan menakutkan disaat yang bersamaan.  
Cinta bisa saja menjadi sangat manis, bisa juga hambar, bahkan bisa jadi pahit, tergantung bagaimana kau mencintai orang yang kau cintai itu._

_Kris mencintai seseorang dengan setia, bahkan saat dia sendiri sadar jika dia telah dicampakan. Dia masih saja tetap setia._

_Suho, mencintai seseorang dengan menunjukkan prestasi terbaikknya, berharap orang yang dia cintai akan melihat padanya karena prestasi itu. _

_Xiumin, dia tidak mau melihat orang yang dia cintai terluka, menangis dan bersedih. Dia yakin, segala sesuatu yang dia lakukan adalah cinta, protective adalah cinta._

_Zitao, mencintai dengan emosi dan nafsu ingin memiliki semata hingga dibutakan oleh keinginannya sendiri._

_Luhan yang awalnya tidak percaya cinta, tapi setelah dia tau, dia selalu memberikan kelembutan, perhatian dan ketulusannya untuk orang yang dia cintai._

_Sehun walaupun usianya masih muda, dia tidak takut untuk mengambil resiko apapun untuk mempertahankan cintanya. Termasuk resiko untuk menghamili orang itu._

_._

_Cinta. Bisa membuat hal rumit menjadi sederhana begitupun sebaliknya.  
Bahkan cinta, bisa membuatmu mabuk, melayang, terbang dan mungkin saja,  
Overdose_

_._

_._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aruna Wu  
presents**

**Another HunHan fanfiction**

**.**

**The battle of romance and angst**

_**Bagaimana Sehun bisa memperjuangkan cintanya pada Luhan ditengah bayang – bayang kematian.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 1  
"Psycho"**_

"Biar aku tunjukkan padamu apa arti psikopat yang sebenarnya."

"Aku menginginkan dia!"

"Aku akan selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan! Bagaimanapun caranya!"

"Jangan sentuh dia, jangan sakiti dia…. Jika kau melakukannya, kau akan mati!"

_**.**_

_**Will be posted on April 13, 2014**_

**WIB: 2 siang  
WITA: 3 Sore  
WIT: 4 Sore**

**.**

**.**

**Siapapun yang penasaran atau ingin bertanya tentang FF HunHan yang baru ini silahkan tinggalkan pesan di kotak Review. Dan akan author balas di Chap 1 of Overdose.**

**Jangan berpikir yang berat – berat, konfliknya gak separah yang kalian bayangkan kon… cius, author jelas gak akan bikin readerdeul pada overdose gara – gara kebanyakan konflik. Big No.**

**.**

**Akhir kata,  
Author ucapkan…. Auuuuu…. AH! SARANGHAEYEO!**


	2. Psycho

.

.

**Aruna Wu**  
**Presents**

**.**

**Another HunHan Fan Fiction**  
**entitled**

**"OVERDOSE"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

12 Desember 2014

"Itu benar yang mulia… aku yang membunuhnya!"

Seseorang yang duduk di kursi terdakwa mengakui perbuatannya dalam persidangan. Suasana persidangan menjadi ricuh dan gaduh. Seorang wanita paruh baya menangis tersedu dibangku penonton persidangan. Namun saat mengakui kesalahannya, orang itu sama sekali tidak menampakkan rasa bersalah sama sekali. Dia tampak selalu tenang dan sama sekali tak terbebani.

"Harap tenang!" seseorang yang duduk sebagai hakim menegaskan suaranya.

"Sekali lagi saya bertanya, ini pertanyaan final. Apa anda yang membunuhnya?" tanya hakim itu tepat menatap dua bola mata orang yang duduk di kursi terdakwa.

"Itu benar yang mulia…" bisik orang itu seraya menyeringai bangga.

"Aku… aku yang membunuhnyaaa ahahahahahaa…" orang itu kembali tertawa, seakan yang baru saja dia katakan adalah hal yang lucu.

"Baiklah, karena terdakwa sudah mengakui perbuatannya maka terdakwa dijatuhi hukuman mati."

.

.

**.**

**Main Cast: EXO - Sehun, Luhan**

**Side Cast: EXO Kris, Tao, Suho, Xiumin**

**Other Cast: EXO Kai, D.O, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Lay, Chen**

**Cameo: Surprising**

**.**

**Gender Witch (GS)**

**Rate: T**

**Story: Love, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

**.**

**Disclaimer: All the cast belong to their selves**  
**Idea of story, story line, plot and essential of this fanfiction belong to the author.**  
**Aruna Wu**

**.**

**No Bash. No Hate. No Plagiarism. No Copy Paste**

**.**

**.**

**Aruna Wu**  
**presents**

**OVERDOSE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 1  
"Psycho"**

.

.

.

Seoul, 18 Desember 2013

"Emmmhh…"

Seorang namja berambut hitam cepak menggerakkan tubuhnya tidak nyaman diatas tempat tidur empuknya. Samar – samar cahaya matahari mulai menerobos masuk ke celah – celeah jendela yang masih rapat tertutup gorden berwarna maroon.

Namja tampan itu mencoba merenggangkan otot – otot tubuhnya, kebiasaan yang selalu dia lakukan setiap pagi. Namja itu juga bertelanjang dada. Hanya sebuah boxer hitam menutupi daerah privatnya di balik selimut. Siapa peduli, toh dia kan hanya tidur sen…

Puk!

Tangannya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di samping kanan tempat tidurnya yang seharusnya kosong. Namja itu lalu menghela napas beratnya seketika moodnya jadi tidak se asik tadi.

Ternyata tidak. Dia tidak tidur sendirian, Dia salah. Gundukan dibawah selimut yang ada di sampingnya menjelaskan hal berbeda.

Puk!

Namja itu memukul kasar gundukan yang ada di sampingnya lagi. Seakan sudah lelah dengan fenomena itu.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disini… Lu?" dengan sigap telapak tangan lebarnya menyikap bed cover biru tua yang menutupi gundukan yang ternyata adalah rusa cantik bernama Luhan.

"Good morning Kris!" sapa yeoja itu dengan suara serak khas baru bangun tidurnya.

Surai madu Luhan cukup acak – acakan, dia hanya menggunakan kaus dalam dan celana pendek berwarna hitam diblaik selimut itu.

"Cepat bangun dan pergi dari kamarku sekarang juga!" dengus Kris mengusir Luhan yang masih asik mengucek mata rusanya dengan imut.

"Tidak bisakah kau sedikit lembut pada seorang yeoja?" protes Luhan lalu mempoutkan bibirnya

"Bagaimana aku bisa bersikap lembut pada yeoja sepertimu!" Kris membentak Luhan

"Oh ayolah Kris… ini bukan pertama kalinya kita tidur bersama kan?!" ujar Luhan seraya mengikat rambutnya yang sepanjang bahu

"Tapi kondisi waktu itu dan sekarang sudah berbeda jauh Luhan!" Kris mengenakan kembali kaos tipisnya yang tadi tergeletak manis di atas meja nakas.

"Apanya yang berbeda? Kita masih tetap kembar dan kau masih tetap adikku! Sopanlah sedikit pada noonamu ini Kris!" gerutu Luhan mulai bangkit dari ranjang.

"Kau hanya lebih tua 15 menit dariku, aku tidak akan pernah repot – repot memanggilmu noona! Tidak akan!" sanggah Kris kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Luhan yang masih menyilangkan tangannya di hadapan Kris

"Oh ya… karena kau sudah menginap tanpa ijin di apartemenku, jadi alangkah baiknya kau mau merapikan… paling tidak ranjang itu… kau ikut andil dalam membuatnya berantakan!" ucap Kris enteng kemudian dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Huft.

Luhan meniup poninya kasar dan menatap kesal pada adik kembarnya itu.

"Seenaknya!" racau Luhan.

.

Kris baru selesai mandi, dia sudah berdandan rapi dan mengenakan seragam kebanggaannya. Kris adalah seorang polisi, dia bertugas di district Gangnam sebagai kepala bagian penanganan tindak criminal. Walaupun dia polisi tapi dia sangat jauh dari kesan seorang polisi yang galak dan tegas, dia memiliki sifat narsis yang cukup tinggi, dia selalu yakin bahwa dia adalah polisi paling tampan di Korea.

Luhan sendiri baru saja menyiapkan sarapan untuk adik kembar tersayangnya itu. Tidak sulit, hanya semangkuk cereal gandum dengan kiwi, jeruk dan strawberry serta segelas susu vanilla hangat. Kris tidak mau makan nasi untuk sarapan. Katanya model sarapan konvensional begitu bukanlah stylenya.

"Aigoo… adikku terlihat sangat tampan pagi ini, ayo sarapan dulu!" sapa Luhan yang sudah duduk disalah satu kursi meja makan di apartemen Kris.

"Kau ini sudah seenanknya menginap, seenaknya juga memakai bajuku! Itu adalah baju mahal!" gerutu Kris pada kembarannya

Kris tampak tidak suka jika Luhan mengenakan kemeja kotak – kotak bertuliskan "_showered of blessing"_ miliknya. Mahal.

"Pelit sekali sih! Siapa yang mengajarimu jadi orang pelit eoh?" gerutu Luhan yang lebih asik dengan gelas susunya sendiri ketimbang menatap kembarannya yang kini sudah mulai makan

"Kau tidak ke Rumah Sakit?" Kris bertanya setelah melihat jam di tangannya namun gadis di hadapannya ini tak kunjung bersiap berangkat kerja

"Aku sedang malas ke Rumah Sakit, lagipula bagian psikiatri tidak akan punya pasien yang gawat. Kau ingat kan aku ini dokter special…" bangga Luhan seraya menepuk dua pipinya sendiri.

"Jangan begitu, membolos bisa membuatmu kehilangan. Siapa tau ada kejadian menarik hari ini di rumah sakit, sayang kan kalau kau melewatkannya" Kris masih asik makan sambil menatap Luhan di hadapannya

"Shireo… Chanyeol si dokter labil itu pasti akan curhat masalah tidak penting terus padaku! rasanya ingin kubunuh dia.." Luhan berkata seraya mempraktikan bagaimana dia akan membunuh Chanyeol dengan cekikannya pada gelas susu yang sudah kosong di tangannya.

"Heol… kau tidak akan berhasil membunuh Chanyeol! Dia seperti raksasa begitu" tantang Kris

"Aku rusa cerdik… aku pasti bisa membunuh raksasa idiot macam itu!" dengus Luhan

"Sudah lah Lu… kau kan belum tau rasanya sakit hati, walaupun kau seorang psikiater tapi untuk urusan cinta, kau tidak tau apapun!" gumam Kris masih dengan serealnya

"Aku ini psikiater pintar, aku sudah baca puluhan buku untuk penanganan cinta!" Luhan tidak mau diremehkan

"Cinta itu bukanlah hal yang bisa dipelajari dari buku! Kau tidak akan bisa mempelajari dan menguasai cinta hanya dengan membaca buku seperti kau belajar sejarah!" kilah Kris agak ngotot

"Ya! Jangan membela sahabatmu terus!" Luhan mendeath glare Kris yang seenaknya pamer gummy smile dihadapannya.

Luhan diam, Luhan memang cerewet tapi dia pasti akan habis kata – kata jika sudah berdebat tentang cinta bersama adik yang lebih muda 15 menit darinya ini.

"Jadi… kenapa semalam kau ke apartemenku? Kenapa tidak pulang ke rumah? Apa ada masalah?" Kris langsung bertanya hal yang sedari tadi menjadi poin pentingnya setelah sekian banyak bergurau dengan Luhan

Luhan menggeleng lalu tersenyum lemah, ada sesuatu di senyum Luhan, Kris tau itu, dia mengenal kembarannya sangat baik.

"Jangan berbohong, aku mengenalmu!Jika kau tidak sedang ada masalah, untuk apa kau datang kemari dan tidur bersamaku semalam?"

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kedua manic mata Kris di hadapannya, manic mata yang sama persis dengan miliknya, hanya saja bentuk mata Kris dan Luhan yang berbeda membuat tatapan mata Kris jadi lebih tajam.

"Aku baik – baik saja adikku…" Luhan memaksakan senyumnya

"Apa karena papa? Atau karena wanita itu?" Kris memandang Luhan serius

Luhan kembali menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tidak Kris… aku datang karena aku sangat merindukan adikku… apa tidak boleh?"

"Apa adik tirimu membuat masalah lagi?" Kris menyeringai sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Dan Luhan mengangguk dan senyum lebarnya kembali mengembang.

"Ne! saudara tiriku itu selalu saja buat masalah!" ledek Luhan diiringi kekehan ringan diakhir kalimatnya

"Jadi panda manis itu menyusahkanmu lagi?" Kris juga bertanya sedikit terkekeh

"Manis? Kris, apa kau masih mengharapkan panda manja itu?" gerutu Luhan dengan raut wajah pura – pura kesalnya

"Jadi kau cemburu padaku?"

"Tentu saja tidak… tapi memang akhir – akhir ini dia sangat ribut di rumah, bising!" Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kris

"Aigooo…. Beruntungnya aku karena mama tidak menikah lagi setelah bercerai, jadi aku tidak harus memiliki saudara tiri seperti itu… hahahaha" Kris malah memamerkan senyum bahagianya yang membuat namja tampan itu malah terkesan idiot.

"Dia juga mamaku! Bukan hanya mamamu! Kau harus membaginya denganku!" Luhan kembali mendengus.

"Kenapa kau tidak keluar dari rumah itu dan tinggal di apartemen saja?"

Luhan menatap Kris tajam, ini bukan kali pertama Kris bertanya demikian, tapi walaupun Luhan selalu menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama Kris toh masih tetap menanyakannya.

"TIDAK! Aku bukanlah orang yang akan keluar dari rumah itu. Itu rumahku. Aku tumbuh disana sejak kita lahir Kris, banyak kenangan saat keluarga kita masih utuh di sana" tegas Luhan yang kini nampak benar – benar emosi.

Tanpa kata Luhan langsung menyerobot gelas dan mangkuk kosong di hadapan Kris dan membawanya ke bak cuci piring dan mencucinya.

Kris hanya menghela napasnya, kemudian tersenyum getir kearah punggung Luhan. Kakaknya. Kris berdiri lalu menghampiri Luhan di bak cuci piring.

Greb

"Kakakku adalah yeoja terkuat diseluruh galaxy"

Kris memeluk Luhan dari belakang dan meletakkan dagunya di pucuk kepala Luhan. Kris tau betul, walaupun Luhan adalah sosok gadis yang kuat, tegar dan ceria. Namun dia pasti akan jadi lemah ketika sudah menyangkut masalah keretakan rumah tangga kedua orang tuanya.

Tuan Lu dan Nyonya Wu dulunya hidup sangat bahagia bersama dua putra dan putri kembar mereka yang lucu dan cerdas. Lu Han lebih tua 15 menit dari Kris, gadis itu tumbuh menjadi gadis yang ceria dan sangat manis. Dia juga cerdas, menyenangkan, dan pandai menari juga menyanyi sama seperti nyonya Wu. Sementara Kris, walaupun lebih muda 15 menit dari Luhan tapi pertumbuhannya benar – benar menakjubkan. Dia tumbuh tinggi dan menjulang bahkan hingga diatas rata – rata orang biasanya. Kris tidak kalah pintar dari Luhan, dalam bidang akademik mereka selalu bersaing ketat. Jika Luhan memiliki kelebihan di bidang seni, maka Kris memiliki kelebihan di bidang olah raga. Dia dulunya adalah kapten tim basket sekolahnya dan Luhan sangat bangga akan hal itu.

Jika Kris menang pertandingan maka dia akan berkata, "Siapa dulu, kapten tim basket sekolah kita kan adikku! Aku yang mengajarinya main basket dulu"

Luhan sangat suka mengakui Kris sebagai adikknya pada siapapun, Luhan bahkan mematok standar laki – laki idamannya agar bisa setara atau paling tidak lebih baik dari Kris. Chanyeol dulu adalah salah satu yang pernah naksir Luhan, tapi sayangnya Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menarik perhatian Luhan, kata Luhan Chanyeol terlalu berisik.

Berbeda dengan Luhan, Kris sangat benci jika Luhan sudah berkoar di depan public jika dia adikknya, Kris sangat benci jika Luhan memanggilnya "Adikku" di depan public. Kenapa? Karena semua orang akan selalu berkata seperti ini,

"Aku tidak percaya jika Luhan adalah kakaknya Kris, Kris nampak jauh lebih tua dari Luhan."

Salahkan wajah imut Luhan dan wajah sangar Kris yang memang anugrah Tuhan itu.

Rumah keluarga Lu dulu tidak pernah sepi, Luhan dan Kris akan selalu ribut, ada saja yang mereka perebutkan. Mulai dari makanan, mainan, sepeda, remote TV, buku bacaan, tempat tidur, bahkan kamar mandi. Fakta unik tentang kembar Luhan dan Kris, sejak mereka dilahirkan hingga orang tua mereka bercerai, mereka berdua tidur sekamar dan seranjang. Keduanya walaupun selalu bertengkar, tapi keduanya juga tidak akan pernah bisa tidur terpisah, mereka selalu tidur dengan saling menggenggam tangan masing – masing. Ini cukup aneh mengingat mereka adalah kembar yeoja dan namja.

Luhan selalu bertingkah sebagai kakak yang perhatian, selalu mengusak rambut Kris sebelum mereka masuk kelas masing – masing dan memaksa Kris makan bekal yang sudah disiapkan mama mereka. Kris walaupun terlihat selalu cuek dan tak peduli pada Luhan dan tak jarang membentak Luhan yang dinilai terlalu cerewet itu, tapi dia adalah adik kembar yang sangat menyayangi kakaknya. Kris tak akan pulang jika Luhan belum pulang, Kris tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Luhan. Dan bahkan dia sendiri akan mengintimidasi semua orang yang mencoba mendekati Luhan, termasuk Chanyeol sahabatnya.

Namun kebahagiaan keluarga itu harus berakhir ketika Tuan Lu memutuskan untuk menceraikan mama mereka. Alasannya? Karena Tuan Lu berselingkuh dan malah lebih memilih seorang janda beranak satu yang diselingkuhinya itu daripada Nyonya Wu yang jelas ibu dari kedua anaknya.

Dulu nama Kris bukanlah Kris Wu. Dulu namanya adalah Lu Fan, kembar Lu Han dan Lu Fan. Namun semenjak ketuk palu persidangan menyatakan kedua orang tuanya resmi bercerai, hak asuh Lu Fan jatuh pada sang mama sementara hak asuh Lu Han jatuh pada sang papa. Dan semenjak bercerai, Nyonya Wu pindah ke Busan dan hidup berdua bersama putranya di sana, Kris pun mengganti namanya menjadi Kris Wu mulai saat itu.

Karena perceraian kedua orang tua mereka Luhan dan Kris harus terpisah semenjak mereka lulus SMP. Tak lagi ada kontak, tak lagi ada komunikasi karena Papa mereka nyata – nyata tidak mengijinkan mereka bertemu atau berhubungan, Tuan Lu takut jika Luhan akan kabur mencari mamanya. Namun seiring mereka tumbuh dewasa, Kris yang bekerja sebagai polisi harus ditempatkan di Gangnam, Seoul dan menyewa sebuah apartemen yang letaknya justru sangat dekat dengan rumah sakit tempat Luhan bekerja. Walaupun sempat jauh cukup lama, tapi 3 tahun belakangan ini mereka kembali dekat.

.

.

.

.

"Dia tidak akan mendengarkanmu bicara yeobo…"

Seorang wanita paruh baya namun masih tetap terlihat imut sedang menatap miris seorang namja tampan berambut perak dihadapannya. Yeoja itu menatap penuh frustasi terhadap putra tunggal semata wayangnya yang tampan itu.

"Sudah 3 tahun, tapi dia masih tetap seperti ini… apa sebaiknya kita suruh dia tinggal dirumahh lagi?" seorang namja yang berstatus kepala keluarga di rumah itu juga turut memandang prihatin namja tampan itu.

Yang dipandang prihatin malah tak peduli, kenapa?

Karena dia duduk dengan tenang sambil melahap roti panggang selai strawberrynya. Dan yang membuat kedua orang tuanya prihatin adalah telinga namja itu kini tengah terpasang earphone berwarna putih yang langsung tersambung dengan ipodnya.

Namja itu adalah Oh Sehun. Dia sangat tampan, benar – benar tampan. Dia juga sangat cerdas, bagaimana tidak cerdas jika peringkat indeks prestasinya selalu menjadi yang tertinggi di jurusan Hukum Universitas Seoul? Dia juga sangat kaya, tentu saja… Oh Kyuhyun, appanya adalah seorang pemilik firma hukum terkenal di Korea dan Sehun adalah satu – satunya penerus firma hukum tersebut.

Selain tampan namja bermarga Oh itu juga sangat stylish, hal itu didukung oleh sang eomma yang juga adalah seorang designer brand ternama di Korea. Siapa yang tak kenal Lee Sungmin dan brandnya "_S&E"_? Semua model bahkan berlomba – lomba untuk bisa menjadi model brand tersebut. Dan salah satu model tetap S&E adalah Oh Sehun. Bukan… dia bukan seorang model professional, hanya saja sang eomma selalu meminta Sehun untuk menggunakan brand miliknya itu. Dan benar saja, tak ada satupun brand lain di lemari pakaian Sehun mulai dari pakaian terdalam hingga mantel terluar semua bermerek S&E. Bukan apa – apa, Sehun hanya terlalu malas untuk keluar dan membeli pakaian, selain itu mumpung gratis kenapa tidak?

"OH SEHUN!" Kyuhyun menegaskan suaranya menegur sang putra yang hingga kini nampak masih asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

Tak ada tanggapan dari namja berkulit pucat itu, Sehun hanya diam, tenggelam dalam musik yang mengalun melalui earphonenya dan makan dengan tenang.

"Sehun-ah…" Sungmin lalu menepuk pelan bahu sang anak.

Sehun sedikit terkejut, dia menampakkan ekspresi seperti baru kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya dan menyadari jika kini kedua orang yang dia panggil eomma dan appa sedang menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran.

Sehun segera mencabut earphone dari telinganya, mempause musik di earphonenya lalu menatap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

"Waeyeo?" tanya Sehun polos.

"Eomma perhatikan sejak kau mulai tinggal di apartemenmu sendiri kau selalu saja tidak pernah lepas dari ipodmu!" Sungmin berkata tegas

"Ah… aku hanya sedang mendengarkan beberapa lagu bagus… maaf eomma aku tak mendengarkan kalian bicara" Sehun tersenyum manis pada kedua orang tuanya

"Hanya mendengarkan beberapa lagu bagus? Kau sampai punya 4 ipod hanya untuk mendengar lagu bagus, Oh Sehun?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengutak – atik makanan di hadapannya

"Memangnya kenapa appa? Jika yang satunya mati dan sedang di charge maka aku bisa menggunakan yang lain." Jawab Sehun enteng

"Nak… eomma khawatir pada kesehatanmu… memang mendengarkan musik itu bagus, tapi jika itu berlebihan pasti akan buruk, semua hal yang berlebihan pasti akan jadi buruk sayang…" ucap Sungmin penuh kekhawatiran

"Aku masih bisa mengontrol diriku eomma." tanggap Sehun singkat

"Apa kau sudah memiliki teman? Sudah 3 tahun kau tinggal di apartemenmu sendiri… mana janjimu?" Kyuhyun menatap tajam Sehun namun yang di tatap nampak tak menghiraukan

"aku sibuk kuliah" jawabnya masih singkat

"Sehun-ah… hidup itu butuh teman nak, kau tidak bisa terus sendirian, kau butuh paling tidak satu orang untuk kau ajak berbagi, setidaknya terbukalah pada dunia luar…" Sungmin makin khawatir pada putra tunggalnya

"Aku ada kuliah pagi eomma… aku berangkat!"

Tanpa peduli bagaimana perasaan kedua orang tuanya Sehun langsung menggunakan kembali earphonenya, berdiri, mengaitkan ranselnya di bahu dan melangkah santai meninggalkan dapur. Sehun tidak peduli. Dia bahkan lelah dengan bagaimana eomma dan appanya memaksa dia untuk selalu mencari teman.

Oh Sehun. Namja yang nampak sempurna dari luar, namun didalamnya, dia sakit.

Sehun lahir sangat normal dan sehat 21 tahun yang lalu. Sungguh Sehun adalah bayi yang tampan dan menggemaskan. Sejak Sehun lahir dia bahkan sudah menjadi sosok kebanggaan keluarga terpandang Oh.

Namun menginjak usianya ke 5, ada kelainan dalam diri Sehun. Sehun tidak suka berada diluar dan bergaul dengan orang lain. Sehun lebih suka diam di kamar, bermain sendirian, belajar sendirian dan melakukan hal apapun sendirian. Bahkan ketika usianya menginjak 7 tahun, Sungmin sang eomma sering kewalahan untuk hanya sekedar membujuk Sehun mau keluar dari kamarnya.

Hari pertama Sehun masuk sekolah pun tidak berbeda. Sehun memang awalnya mau masuk kelas dengan jumlah 10 orang siswa di dalamnya, tentu setelah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berjanji jika Sehun boleh menghabiskan akhir pekan sepenuhnya di dalam kamar. Sehun memang masuk kelas dan duduk di bangkunya, namun Sehun sama sekali tidak mau berinteraksi. Sehun sama sekali tidak pernah berbicara banyak tentang apapun, perkenalan pun dia hanya menyebutkan nama dan usianya. Saat jam belajar Sehun hanya memilih diam, tidak sedikitpun merespon apa yang guru dan teman sekelasnya lakukan. Dan yang membuat terkejut, minggu pertama Sehun sekolah dia langsung jatuh sakit.

Sehun sempat demam tinggi, dan dokter berkata Sehun kelelahan. Sungmin yang banyak mendapatkan laporan dari gurunya di sekolah bingung terhadap apa yang dokter itu katakan. Sehun sama sekali tidak bergerak banyak di sekolah, jangankan bergerak berbicara pada teman sekelas dan gurunya saja pun hanya sekedarnya saja.

Kemudian dokter itu meminta untuk mengadakan sedikit observasi terhadap Sehun. Dan setelah sekitar 1 bulan observasi, akhirnya dokter itu berkata "Putra anda adalah seseorang yang introvert, bahkan dalam kasus putra anda dia sama sekali kesulitan untuk menerima dunia luar masuk ke dunia dalam dirinya. Putra anda akan merasa lelah saat berada diluar dalam waktu yang lama. Ini bukan penyakit fisik, bukan juga berarti putra anda mengalami kelainan jiwa atau mentalnya, putra anda bahkan sangat cerdas, hanya saja… dia introvert berat"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tentu sangat resah dengan perkembangan Sehun selanjutnya. Setelah mendapat keterangan begitu dari dokter, Sehun akhirnya berhenti sekolah di sekolah regular dan memulai homeschoolingnya. Menakjubkan! Belajar di dalam kamar hanya dengan satu orang guru khusus membuat kecerdasan Sehun mampu berkembang pesat, Sehun sangat cerdas. Dia mampu menerima segala bentuk informasi dan pelajaran dari yang sifatnya menghapal hingga bentuk hitungan yang sulit sekalipun. Bahkan ketimbang mainan Sehun lebih suka membaca buku.

Sehun tumbuh dengan baik walau hanya sendirian. Bukan berarti tidak keluar rumah membuat Sehun tidak tau dunia luar. Sehun tau banyak tentang dunia luar dan sangat sensitive dengan keadaan tersebut karena anak itu suka membaca koran dan dia juga tau apa yang sedang tren saat ini melalui radio atau televisi. Sesekali memang Sehun diajak keluar untuk menikmati suasana dunia luar, tapi sama sekali. Sehun tak tertarik.

Sehun tetap menjalani hidup sendirinya hingga dia lulus Senior High School. Tentu dia melewati jenjang itu di kamarnya, homeschooling. Setelah lulus dari sana, Sehun ingin melanjutkan ke tingkat perguruan tinggi. Jika orang lain akan pusing memikirkan susahnya tes masuk perguruan tinggi, Sehun yang terlampau jenius itu tidak akan memikirkan hal seremeh itu. Yang dia pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya bisa kuliah di rumah.

Tapi tentu saja hal seperti itu tidak ada. Tak ada homeschooling untuk tingkat perguruan tinggi. Tidak. Walaupun kini ada Online learning dimana mahasiswa bisa belajar dari rumah tanpa harus hadir ke kelas dan hanya membaca buku di rumah. Ya awalnya Sehun juga memilih untuk mengikuti program Online Learning dari Ofxord university. Tapi masalahnya terletak pada Kyuhyun yang tidak lagi mengijinkan Sehun untuk mendekam di kamarnya. Tidak. Sehun adalah putra tunggalnya, masa depan keluarga terpandang Oh ada di tangan Sehun. Kyuhyun tidak akan lagi mengijinkan anak itu untuk mendekam di rumah.

Kyuhyun akhirnya memberikan pilihan, "Kau boleh kuliah tapi kau harus kuliah di Seoul University dan menjadi selayaknya mahasiswa biasa, atau kau boleh tetap dirumah tapi kau sama sekali tidak akan pernah kuliah"

Dengan nekat, Sehun yang gila belajar akhirnya memilih pilihan pertama. Dan dia belajar untuk hidup diantara orang lain dan dunia luar. Tapi untungnya kehidupan kampus bukanlah kehidupan massa seperti bangku sekolah. Di perguruan tinggi kau bebeas memilih untuk mau bergaul atau tidak, apalagi jika kau memiliki otak yang lebih encer dari pada air seperti Oh Sehun. Sehun sama sekali tidak mau melirik yang namanya kegiatan organisasi, club atau himpunan mahasiswa sejenis itu yang mengharuskan dia untuk bergaul. Sorry to say but Sehun memilih untuk hanya menjadi mahasiswa dan mengukir prestasi mengagumkan. Bahkan jika ada indeks prestasi yang lebih tinggi daripada 4, Sehun pantas mendapatkannya. Dia benar – benar jenius.

Suatu hari Sehun ingin merasakan sedikit kebebasan dari orang tua yang selalu bertanya tentang bagaimana kampus, bagaimana kuliah, bagaimana teman – teman dan bagaimana yang bla bla bla lainnya. Sehun lelah dengan pertanyaan macam itu. Akhirnya dia meninta untuk pindah rumah dan tinggal di apartemennya sendiri.

"Aku janji aku akan mencari teman, paling tidak satu… tapi… ijinkan aku untuk tinggal sendiri"

Ucap Sehun kala itu. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tentu merasa ini adalah perubahan besar bagi pangeran mereka yang mau dengan sendirinya berjalan keluar dari istana mereka. Apalagi dengan iming – iming Sehun akan mencari teman. Oh ya Tuhan itu kemajuan namanya.

Langsung saja kata "Iya" diucapkan oleh kedua orang tua Sehun dan membelikan namja itu sebuah apartemen single yang mewah yang juga tak cukup jauh dari kampus Sehun. Dan dari saat itu lah Sehun tinggal sendiri.

Tidak seperti yang Sehun janjikan, semenjak tinggal sendiri Sehun malah lebih penyendiri lagi. Pernah dia tidak sama sekali mengucapkan satu katapun selama seharian penuh. Dan satu hal yang lebih parah. Sehun mulai kecanduan.

Awalnya Sehun hanya iseng mendengarkan musik sebagai teman belajar atau hanya sekedar hicuran yang membuatnya relax. Dia memilih berinteraksi dengan ipod dan earphonenya ketika tidak ada satupun orang yang dia ajak berinteraksi dalam kehidupan sehari – harinya. Di kampus? Sehun adalah tipe mahasiswa yang datang, duduk, lalu pulang. Orang – orang di kampus pun tau nama Sehun karena mereka mencari tau sendiri. Tak sekalipun Sehun pernah berkenalan.

Namun sayangnya pengalihan pada musik yang Sehun pilih berakibat buruk pada dirinya. Sehun mulai tergantung pada musik. Sehun tidak bisa tidur tanpa musik, Sehun tidak bisa belajar tanpa musik, Sehun tidak bisa berkonsentrasi tanpa musik, bahkan kini earphone dan ipodnya bisa jadi lebih penting daripada makanan dan minuman untuk Sehun bertahan hidup. Musik adalah oksigen baginya.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Sehun liburan dan itu artinya ini juga jadi hari terakhirnya tinggal di rumah. Sehun baru saja selesai mandi, terdengar alunan musik jazz mengisi setiap sudut kamar Sehun. Namun Sehun begitu terkejut ketika dia melihat sosok eommanya tengah duduk santai di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Untung eomma punya kunci cadangan kamarmu, jika tidak eomma bisa mati berdiri di depan pintu karena kelelahan mengetuk pintu." ujar Sungmin dengan nada sarkastik

"Eomma bisa menelponku dulu kan," Sehun malah menyalahkan eommanya

"Apa eomma juga harus melakukan hal yang sama ketika kau sendiri ada di rumah? Ini bukan apartemenmu Sehun." protes Sehun

"Tapi ini tetap kamarku kan eomma?" ketus Sehun datar seraya mengenakan kemejanya.

"Besikaplah lebih ramah ketika kau dirumah…" Sungmin membantu Sehun memasangakn kancing di lengan kanan Sehun.

Sehun hanya diam.

"Eomma tau, dan kau pun tau jika kau memiliki sifat yang lain dari orang – orang pada umumnya…"

"aku tau aku introvert!" Sehun memotong kata – kata eommanya dengan nada yang cukup tinggi, seakan dia mengisyaratkan bahwa jangan lagi mengungkit masalah itu.

"Sehun-ah… eomma hanya takut! Seseorang yang introvert kemungkinan akan menjadi orang yang buruk." Akhirnya Sungmin berani jujur terhadap kekhawatirannya.

Sehun yang kaget dengan penuturan sang eomma langsung menoleh dan menatap tajam eommanya. Dan jujur saja, Sungmin selalu takut melihat tatapan mata tajam anaknya sendiri, mata itu seakan – akan mata itu bisa berkata "_jangan mengusik ketenangangku atau kau bisa mati"_

"Eomma… eomma hanya tidak mau kau menjadi orang yang salah Hun-ah… eomma… hanya ingin kau tumbuh jadi anak yang baik, eomma tidak masalah jika kau suka sendirian, tapi eomma mohon, paling tidak kau bergaul saja.."

"Keluar dari kamarku eomma, aku tidak ingin mendengar hal – hal yang aneh darimu, eomma tidak mau aku benci juga kan?!" Sehun yang tak peduli kembali memotong kalimat eommanya

"Baiklah…" ucap Sungmin akhirnya setelah lama menatap mata tajam mengerikan Sehun dan menghela napasnya.

.

Sehun kesal, kenapa bisa sang eomma yang begitu dia percaya memfonisnya menjadi orang yang buruk? Dia tau dia introvert tapi apa yang salah dengan orang introvert? Bahkan Sehun merasa hidupnya selalu tenang dan damai dengan menjadi orang seperti itu, dia tidak pernah terusik dengan kekhawatirannya akan sesuatu, dia juga tidak pernah terbebani dengan perasaan – perasaan semisal rasa bersalah dan rasa ketakutan. Sehun tak pernah merasakannya terhadap siapapun.

Sehun menuruni tangga dengan perlahan, derap langkahnya yang halus membuat kedatangannya selalu terasa tiba – tiba. Kadang Sungmin sendiri heran bagaimana bisa Sehun berjalan tanpa memiliki derap langkah.

"Kyu! Aku hanya takut! Sehun itu anak kita!"

Sehun mampu mendengar suara eommanya dari balik sekat yang memisahkan ruang keluarga dan dapur.

"Katakan! Katakan sekali lagi tentang Psikopat itu!" Kyuhyun menegang setelah tadi sempat bercakap dengan Sungmin

"Aku sempat membaca sebuah artikel di majalah jika seseorang yang introvert memiliki kecenderungan besar untu berubah menjadi seorang psikopat Kyu… aku takut Sehun juga begitu.." resah Sungmin pada suaminya.

DEG

Sehun tercengang mendengar percakapan itu. Psikopat? Dirinya?

Sehun sedikit merasa tidak nyaman dengan apa yang dia dengar, kecenderungan menjadi psikopat, seorang interovert memiliki kecenderungan yang besar? Tidak, tapi Sehun tidak merasa memiliki masalah dengan hal – hal berbau penyiksaan.

Sehun langsung meninggalkan eomma dan appanya. Tidak mau lagi mendengarkan lebih jauh tentang hal – hal psikopat yang orang tuanya itu tujukan padanya.

Di dalam mobil Subaru XV white yang melaju di tengah kota Seoul entah kenapa Sehun jadi penasaran dengan kata psikopat itu sendiri. Tiba – tiba dia mengarahkan mobilnya ke tepi, Sehun segera mengambil ipadnya dan membrowsing informasi tentang psikopat, bukannya Sehun tidak tau, tapi dia hanya ingin memastikan apakah ciri – ciri psikopat ada pada dirinya.

Mata Sehun bergerak – gerak menyusuri barisan huruf yang terpampang di layar benda persegi itu, keningnya mengkerut dan dadanya berdegup cukup kencang.

"Psikopat biasanya tidak pernah memiliki rasa penyesalan terhadap apa yang dia lakukan" gumam Sehun

Kepalanya berpikir, ini benar, dia tidak pernah merasakan hal – hal seperti itu karena dia tidak pernah berinteraksi. Gejolak ingin menyakiti atau membunuh mungkin saja keluar dari dirinya tanpa ia sadari, tidak pernah bergaul dengan orang lain membuatnya jadi tidak bisa memastikan hal seperti ini. Ini rumit. Dia harus bertemu seseorang untuk membantunya. Dia tau dia sakit, tapi sebelumnya dia tak pernah butuh dokter, tapi sekarang? Dia sangat membutuhkan seorang dokter.

.

Sehun sampai di kampusnya namun dia sama sekali belum keluar dari mobilnya. Dia kini tengah menatap ponselnya, memandang 6 nama yang ada di kontaknya, iya…. hanya ada 6 nama yang pernah dia tambahkan ke dalam kontaknya selain kontak bawaan seperti cek pulsa dan panggilan darurat.

Appa

Eomma

Rumah

Kantor Appa

Boutique Eomma

dan….

Baekhyun noona.

Sehun memandang kontak bertuliskan "_Baekhyun noona"_ di ponselnya. Nomor cantik milik seorang yeoja yang juga sangat cantik pada aslinya. Kenapa ada nomor gadis bermarga Byun di ponsel itu? Itu jelas karena gadis itu sendiri yang memasukkannya kedalam kontak Sehun ketika dia berkunjung ke rumah Sehun akhir pekan kemarin. Byun Baekhyun adalah sepupu Sehun, Appa Baekhyun adalah kakak dari Eomma Sehun.

Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang mahasiswi satu tingkat diatas Sehun. Gadis cantik bermata sipit itu mengambil jurusan psikologi di kampus yang sama dengan Sehun. Untuk itulah Sehun memandang nomor ponselnya kali ini. Dia sendiri tak menyangka ketika untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidup dia merasa butuh seseorang, yang akan dia hubungi adalah Baekhyun, sepupunya yang cerewet.

"_yeobuseo?"_ Sehun tahu betul itu suara cempreng Baekhyun

"Noona eodiseo?" tanya Sehun langsung

_"Nuguu….seo?"_ suara itu nampak tak yakin

"Oh Sehun!" jawab Sehun singkat

_"Aaaaah…. Uri Sehuniie… woah daebak… eottoke… kau menelponku… jinjja? Wah… apa hari ini april mop?"_ Baekhyun yang cerewet langsung heboh sendiri

"Noona eodiseo?" Sehun kembali bertanya setelah cukup kaget mendengar teriakan Baekhyun

_"Ah… aku sedang berada di kantin kampusku…"_

Sehun langsung memutus sambungan telepon itu, sesegera mungkin dia langsung mengambil tasnya lalu keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju ke tempat yang Baekhyun sebutkan.

.

"Ah… aku sedang berada di kantin kampusku… wae Se-?"

Tuut tuut tuut

"Eoh? Waegeurae? Terputus?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya bingung menatap ponsel miliknya

"Baekhyun-ah gwaenchana?" tanya seorang teman Baekhyun yang sedang duduk disebelahnya

"Ah gwaenchana, barusan sepupuku menelpon tapi kenapa langsung putus sih?" Baekhyun masih bimbang antara mencoba menelpon balik atau mendiamkannya saja.

Baekhyun tau Sehun adalah anak yang introvert, itulah makanya kenapa Baekhyun akhir – akhir ini mencoba dekat dengan Sehun dan sering datang kerumah Sehun tiap akhir pekan namja itu pulang. Baekhyun ingin menjadikan Sehun dan introvertnya sebagai bahan penelitian skripsinya.

"Baekhyun-ah… baru saja aku mendapat pesan dari asisten Professor Kang, dia bilang professor Kang ada rapat mendadak, kita tidak bisa bertemu dengannya" ujar Minah, teman yang dari tadi bersama Baekhyun

"Eoh? Geurae? Ah eottokae? Chanyeol baby baru akan menjemputku setelah makan siang… huft" dengus Baekhyun tiba – tiba kesal

"Mau ikut pulang denganku? Aku bawa mobil." Ajak Minah baru saja berdiri

"Baekhyun noona!"

Seketika terdengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya, Baekhyun langsung menoleh dan shock

"Se… Sehuniie…?"

Minah-pun kaget, bahkan beberapa orang di kantin itu juga kaget. Ini fenomena. Baru pertama kalinya orang – orang melihat Sehun berinteraksi dengan seseorang selain dosen atau asisten dosen.

"Noona ada waktu? Aku ingin minta tolong" ucap Sehun lancar

"Minta tolong?" mata sipit Bakhyun membundar seketika saat mendengar kata minta tolong diucapkan dari bibir Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk tanpa peduli banyak wajah shock disekitarnya.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun lagi

"Bisakah kita bicara di tempat lainnya? Disini…"

"Okay… kita cari tempat lain, kau hanya ingin bicara berdua denganku kan?" Baekhyun segera merapikan barang - barangnya sementara Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Kajja!" Baekhyun menggandeng tanga Sehun dan meninggalkan kantin dengan orang – orang shock di dalamnya.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, duduk berdua di mobil Sehun. Awalnya mereka ingin duduk di taman tapi karena salju turun lagi pagi ini membuat udara jadi terasa lebih dingin. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau ambil resiko demam dan flu.

"Jadi… kau mau minta tolong apa Sehun-ah?" Baekhyun yang duduk di samping Sehun menatap antusias adik sepupunya ini.

"Noona… aku… ah… noona kan seorang psikolog, apa bisa noona mengobati orang yang memiliki gangguan pikiran?" tanya Sehun terlihat sulit untuk memulai

"Gangguan pikiran? Maksudmu?" Baekhyun masih nampak antusias

"Ah… aku rasa aku punya ketergantungan terhadap musik, aku tidak bisa tidur jika tanpa musik…" Sehun berkata sambil menunjuk telinga kirinya yang tersumpal sebelah earphone sejak tadi, dan kini Sehun berusaha menutupi keresahannya.

"Ah… jika seperti itu yang kau butuhkan bukan seorang psikolog Hun-ah… kau membutuhkan psikiater. Dia bisa menyembuhkan karena dia dokter, jika psikolog seperti aku hanya…"

"Apa kau punya kenalan psikiater?" tanya Sehun langsung, tak mau mendengar penjelasan panjang Baekhyun

"Ah? Aaaah… ada… kebetulan kakak dari sahabat namja chinguku adalah seorang psikiater, dia juga bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama dengannya" jawab Baekhyun sumringah

"Di rumah sakit mana?" Sehun bertanya tanpa menatap Baekhyun

"World Spin Hospital, Dokter Lu Han" jawab Baekhyun santai.

"Baiklah noona, kau boleh pergi sekarang" kata Sehun mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya

"Mwo?" Baekhyun dibuat cengo dengan sikap Sehun yang seenaknya ini.

"Hei hei… apakah kau mau ke rumah sakit itu sekarang juga?" Baekhyun bertanya pelan dan dijawab anggukan dari Sehun, masih tidak menatap Baekhyun

"Bisa aku menumpang ke sana? Aku tidak jadi bimbingan hari ini… jadi…"

"Baiklah, aku berhutang pada noona"

.

_**Woeld Spin Hospital**_

"Luuuuuuu….."

Suara menggelegar terdengar seiring dengan terbukanya ruang periksa Luhan. Hari ini Luhan tidak jadi bolos, Kris si adik nampaknya berhasil membujuk Luhan supaya gadis itu tetap masuk kerja.

"Wae?" Luhan menanggapi datar namja bertelinga peri dihadapannya ini seraya menulis beberapa catatan tentang pasiennya.

"Sedang sibuk? Aku baru saja selesai menangani oprasi." Chanyeol duduk di kursi yang ada di depan meja kerja Luhan

"mmm… aku sedang sibuk membuat summary tentang Kim Jongin, pasien kesayangannku" ucap Luhan masih terus menulis

"Ah… anak SMA berandalan itu… dia menyeramkan, kau tau?" Chanyeol langsung bergidik ngeri

"Ya ya… walaupun kau adalah dokter bedah termuda di korea tapi untuk menangani masalah orang sakit jiwa pastinya aku lebih berani daripada kau!" gumam Luhan masih asik dengan tulisannya

Chanyeol hanya diam sambil memperhatikan beberapa alat aneh di ruangan itu. Ini bukan seperti tempat praktik dokter, ruangan Luhan seperti coffee shop yang ada arena bermainnya dan sedikit perpustakaan kecil, tapi jika dilihat sisi lainnya dimana sebuah tempat tidur nyaman ada di sana, ini seperti kamar yang nyaman dengan banyak barang – barang aneh yang ada di dalam lemari. Itu semua bukan tanpa alasan. Luhan mendesign ruangannya seperti itu agar para pasiennya nyaman saat pemeriksaan dan pengobatan berlangsung.

"Baekie tidak kemari?" tanya Luhan kini menatap Chanyeol yang tertangkap basah sedang melihat sebuah boneka rilakuma di rak yang berisi beberapa mainan.

"Ah… yeojachinguku sedang ada bimbingan proposal… nanti setelah makan siang aku akan menjemputnya" Chanyeol nyengir kuda kehadapan Luhan

"Kalau kau mau boneka rilakuma itu ambil saja… setiap kemari kau selalu memandang boneka itu!" gerutu Luhan sambil sedikit menahan senyum gelinya

"Hahahaha… boneka itu imut seperti Baekhyunku" jawab Chanyeol antusias

"Oh iya… berapa banyak pasienmu sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol lagi pada Luhan yang kini sedang membaca laporan pengobatan pasien bernama Kim Jongin.

"Yang aku tangani intensive saat ini hanya dua, Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo. Dua – duanya remaja!" Luhan tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol

"Ah… senyumanmu itu manis sekali, selama bertahun – tahun aku bersahabat denganmu dan Kris, jujur saja aku tak pernah percaya jika kalian kembar. Sampai detik ini pun aku tak percaya!" ujar Chanyeol sambil melirik foto Kris dan Luhan di meja kerja dokter manis itu

"Dia adikku Park!" desis Luhan pura – pura mengancam

"Enak ya jadi Psikiater, yang kau tangani hanya segelintir orang…" dengus Chanyol kini asik dengan rilakuma yang tadi dia minta

"Walaupun pasien intensiveku hanya dua orang, tapi aku juga ikut dalam banyak penanganan kasus criminal…" bangga Luhan

"Itu yang membuatku aneh, bagaimana bisa yeoja seimut kau… ya tak seimut Baekie-ku… begitu menyukai berhadapan dengan orang – orang menyeramkan!" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya

"Kau selalu mendapat bagian untuk mengecek kejiwaan pelaku kejahatan, kau juga menangani orang – orang menyeramkan dengan jiwa – jiwa terganggu dan roh putus asa mereka… contohnya saja Kim Jongin itu… dia adalah siswa SMA berandalan yang menjadi pecandu narkoba dan perokok juga peminum berat… oh astaga…" Chanyeol sudah gawat sendiri

"Kau dokter bedah… yang kau tau hanya merobek, membedah dan menjahit tubuh manusia! Kau tidak tau bagaimana menangani perasaan mereka! Sudah lah…" Luhan melempar kertas yang tidak terpakai dan sebelumnya dia remas ke hadapan Chanyeol

"Orang yang kejiwaannya terganggu bisa saja jadi menakutkan Lu… tidak kah kau takut mereka tiba – tiba konslet lalu melukaimu?" Chanyeol sedikit berbisik kali ini, walaupun tetap saja suaranya menyeramkan

"Pertanyaan yang sama, apakah kau tidak takut dituntut akibat salah merobek atau menjahit tubuh seseorang dan melukai syaraf mereka?" tanya Luhan ikut berbisik

"Itu sudah resiko pekerjaanku!" tukas Chanyeol

"Majja… itu juga sudah resiko pekerjaanku… aku menyukai pekerjaan ini, aku mencintai pasien – pasienku…"

"Meskipun mereka gila?"

"Kau juga gila… jadi apa bedanya?"

"Ani Lu… maksudku… tidakkah mereka menyeramkan dimatamu?" Chanyeol kembali mendebatkan hal yang sama

"Tidakkah membelah perut seseorang menyeramkan dimatamu?" Luhan membalikkan pertanyaan Chanyeol

Chanyeol akan selalu speechless jika sudah berdebat dengan Luhan.

"Aku bersyukur setidaknya uri Baekki hanya seorang psikolog…" Chanyeol menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Anyeonghaseo Lu usianim…"

Seorang namja berwajah kotak masuk dengan membawa beberapa tumpuk kertas di dalam sebuah map di tangannya

"Anyeong Jongdae hyung" Luhan melambai imut pada asisten kesayangannya

"Ini berkas tentang penyidikan kasus pemerkosaan anak dibawah umur atas nama tersangka Bang Yongguk. Dan Tuan Kris juga menambahkan ini untuk bukti terkait dari kepolisian!" ujar Jongdae kemudian meletakkan map itu diatas meja kerja Luhan

"Gomawoyeo hyung" ucap Luhan lagi.

Hyung? Tidakkah seharusnya Luhan memanggil namja yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu dengan sebutan Oppa? Tidak… Luhan sangat menyayangi Jongdae seperti kakak sendiri. Jongdae sangat dewasa dan perhatian pada Luhan, itu mengapa Luhan senang memanggilnya hyung, bahkan Chanyeol juga sering memanggilnya Dae Oppa.

"Oh ya, apa Xiumin tidak kemari?" tanya Jongdae

"Mungkin saat makan siang nanti hyung, wae?" Luhan menatap langsung pada Jongdae

"Ani… tadi pagi dia menelponku memastikan apakah kau masuk kerja atau tidak, ponselmu mati ya semalam?" Jongdae memastikan

"Mmm… mati, aku tidur di apartemen Kris semalam, tidak pulang dan lupa mencharge ponselku!" Luhan tersenyum lucu.

"Oh ya, pasien yang bernama Kim Kyungsoo baru saja datang, aku suruh masuk saja ne?" Jongdae menunjuk pintu dengan jempolnya

"Oh ne… bawa dia kemari.." Luhan langsung sumringah seperti kedatangan tamu istimewa

"Kalau begitu aku juga permisi dulu… aku harus mengecek jahitan di pasien – pasienku… anyeong Luhan! Terimakasih bonekanya!" Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat duduknya tadi.

Saat akan membuka pintu ternyata dia melihat sesosok remaja dengan seragam sekolahnya sedang berdiri menunduk di depan pintu.

"Anyeong Kyungsoo… mau bertemu Luhan ya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya

"Ah ne… usianim…" jawab Kyungsoo tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya

"Masuklah, dia merindukanmu…" Chanyeol berbisik seraya mengusak surai hitam Kyungsoo lalu pergi dari ruang praktek Luhan

Senyum megembang di wajah Kyungsoo mendengar apa yang Chanyeol katakan.

Do Kyungsoo. Pelajar. 17 tahun. Gadis berwajah teduh dan sangat manis, matanya bundar, pipinya chubby, dan senyumnya sangat imut. Gadis itu adalah gadis yang sangat ceria dan menyenangkan. Dia sangat berbakat, suaranya begitu merdu dan teduh. Belum lagi dia juga pintar dalam pelajaran regulernya. Dia berasal dari keluarga pejabat yang sangat terhormat, dia juga punya seorang kakak yang kuliah dijurusan design grafis bernama Do Myungsoo. Sejak usianya 15 tahun dia adalah seorang trainee disalah satu perusahaan entertainment besar di korea. Hidupnya sangat sempurna, bahkan semua gadis di dunia ini ingin punya hidup seperti Do kyungsoo. Kaya, cantik, pintar, suara merdu, tubuh yang indah, keluarga terpandang, dan seorang kakak yang menyayanginya.

Namun, kesempurnaan bukanlah hal yang nyata di dunia ini. Kejadian 1 tahun yang lalu memutar balik begitu saja kehidupan seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Ayahnya terlibat kasus korupsi dana proyek pembangunan jalan pedesaan. Satu – satunya terdakwa adalah ayahnya. Semua kekayaan keluarga Do disita, ayah Kyungsoo dipenjara selama 20 tahun. Mendengar berita itu eomma Kyungsoo yang tidak kuat langsung bunuh diri, wanita itu tidak kuasa menanggung malu akibat prilaku suaminya. Setelah kehilangan sang eomma, rumah, dan ayahnya dipenjara, Kyungsoo hanya hidup terlunta – lunta bersama Myungsoo kakaknya. Jika sebelum kasus korupsi itu mencuat orang – orang akan bersikap baik pada kedua kakak beradik itu, kini ketika masalah ini datang tak satupun orang mau mengenal Myungsoo dan Kyungsoo. Bahkan sanak saudara merekapun tak ada yang mau mengakui keduanya sebagai saudara. Mereka terbuang dan terasing ditengah cemooh orang – orang.

Karena kesempurnaan hidup Kyungsoo dulu, walaupun anak itu sangat baik, banyak juga teman – temannya yang iri, dan melalui kasus ini mereka langsung dengan senang hati membully Kyungsoo. Tak jarang Kyungsoo mendapat perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dari teman bahkan ejekan dari gurunya. Kyungsoo bahkan pernah disiram air kotor bekas mengepel toilet oleh orang yang tidak menyukainya. Selain itu dia juga dikatai anak koruptor terus dimana – mana. Begitu pula dengan Myungsoo. Namja tampan itu harus rela meninggalkan kuliah dan bekerja serabutan demi menghidupi keduanya, Myungsoo tidak mau Kyungsoo meninggalkan sekolahnya padahal Kyungsoo sendiri bersikeras ingin bekerja saja.

Posisi Kyungsoo yang akan debut saat itu juga mengalami kekacauan. Debut Kyungsoo ditunda dengan alasan latar belakang keluarga Kyungsoo yang dapat membahayakan imagenya dan perusahaan, apalagi untuk artis yang akan debut. Perusahaan memutuskan untuk menunda debut itu sampai waktu yang tak ditentukan. Kyungsoo tidak memiliki kepastian bahkan namanya sudah tidak ada lagi di list jadwal latihan para trainee. Kyungsoo seperti tak dianggap oleh managementnya karena kasus itu. Dan jika Kyungsoo keluar maka dia harus membayar denda pinalti yang cukup besar, dimana dia bisa menemukan uang untuk membayar denda itu saat ini? Untuk makan dan tempat tinggal saja Kyungoo harus berjuang keras.

Dan sayangnya malapetaka tak sampai disana, Myungsoo mengalami kecelakaan kerja ketika dia bekerja sebagai pembantu proyek sebuah mall di daerah gwangju. Myungsoo meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian. Dan tak lama, seseorang dari kepolisian juga memberikan berita duka. Ayah Kyungsoo nekat gantung diri di selnya. Kyungsoo sebatangkara.

Depresi. Itulah yang Kyungsoo rasakan. Kyungsoo bahkan menangis selama seminggu nonstop, berteriak tak tentu, mengacak rambutnya bahkan melukai dirinya sendiri hingga mencoba bunuh diri. Tapi malaikat akhirnya muncul. Sesosok polisi wanita yang sangat cantik dan memang berjiwa malaikat bernama Kim Suho datang dan meraih Kyungsoo kepelukannya. Suho adalah bawahan Kris di kantor, tentu dia mengenal kakak Kris, Luhan si psikiater muda yang cantik itu. Akhirnya Suho membawa Kyungsoo kepada Luhan untuk ditangani. Tidak hanya itu, Suho pun mengangkat Kyungsoo menjadi adiknya dan mengganti nama Kyungsoo dari Do Kyungsoo menjadi Kim Kyungsoo.

Awalnya Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mau bicara dan hanya bisa menangis serta berteriak, tapi seiring waktu berjalan. Gadis manis itu sudah mendapatkan kembali keceriaannya. Gadis manis itu sudah bisa tersenyum dan bicara, bahkan dia sudah mulai menyanyi. Luhan memang luar biasa. Dia juga malaikat.

"Anyeong Kyungsoo sayang… kau ijin sekolah hari ini?" tanya Luhan menyapa Kyungsoo dengan senyum manisnya

"Ne uisanim… aku ijin dari sekolahku untuk menemuimu.." ujar Kyungsoo masih menunduk. Karakter baru Kyungsoo sangat pemalu.

"Wae? Ada apa Kyungie?" tanya Luhan tertarik

"Aku… aku diterima jadi trainee lagi… tapi hanya di perusahaan entertainment kecil.." ujar gadis itu masih tertunduk

"Chukae chagi…. Chukae… akhirnya kau bisa meniti kembali mimpimu kan? Percaya padaku…" kata Luhan kemudian memeluk erat Kyungsoo.

"Eonni… boleh aku memanggil uisanim dengan sebutan eonni?" kini Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, mata bundar itu tepat menatap mata rusa Luhan

"Tentu chagi… kau boleh memanggilku eonni! Aku sangat menyayangimu" Luhan kembali memeluk Kyungsoo lebih erat

"Kau harus yakin dan percaya, seberat apapun cobaan yang datang, Tuhan percaya kau adalah sosok yang kuat yang akan selalu tegar berdiri dan bersinar sebagai Kyungsoo." Luhan berbisik lembut di telinga Kyungsoo

Ckelek

"LUHANNIE! PASIEN KIM JONGIN MENGAMUK DI RUANGANNYA! DIA SAKAU LAGI!"

Jongdae muncul di tengah acara berpelukan Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Wajah kotak namja itu sangat panik dan berkeringat.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana.. kau siapkan obat dan suntikan biasa untuknya dan bawakan padaku!" Luhan bergegas merapikan mejanya dan mengambil beberapa alat yang diperlukan

"Kyungsoo-ah… kau mau ikut?" Luhan tersneyum sumringah pada Kyungsoo seakan gadis itu tengah mengajak Kyungsoo untuk menemui seorang artis idolanya.

"Ah? Apa tidak berbahaya?" tanya Kyungsoo takut – takut

"Ani ani ani… Jongin adalah anak yang baik, sebenarnya dia sangat baik, hanya saja dia sedang sakit dan ketergantungan obat, ayo ikut eonni!" Luhan menarik tangan gadis itu dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menurut saja.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGHHHHH!"

Teriakan keras terdengar dari dalam kamar rawat bernomr 408.

GUBRAKH… BRUGH…

"BERIKAN OBAT ITU PADAKU SEKARAAANG! AKU MAU MATI! AKU MAU MATIII!" Teriak Jongin yang kini tengah mengamuk, beberapa suster terlihat hanya berani memandang si pasien dari luar, tidak ada yang berani mendekat pada orang sakau yang sedang mengamuk

"JAEBAL! BERIKAN OBAT ITU ATAU AKAN AKU HANCURKAN KALIAN! AAAARRRGGH!"

Luhan yang mendengar teriakan Jongin hanya menghela napas panjangnya dan mengeleng sambil tersenyum kecil. Semua orang selalu aneh melihat Luhan yang begitu santai dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Ini berbahaya, Jongin sangat berbahaya.

Luhan membuka pintu kamar Jongin dan…

SET

Luhan berhasi menangkap cangkir yang melayang hampir mengenai jidatnya. Jongin terlihat cukup terkejut saat Luhan tiba – tiba masuk.

"Untung saja aku sempat berlatih basket bersama adikku, jika tidak mungkin cangkir ini sudah pecah…hehehehe" Luhan malah tertawa

"KAU! DOKTER GILA! JANGAN HANYA TERTAWA! BERIKAN OBAT ITU PADAKUUUU!" Bentak Jongin kasar

"Jangan berteriak Jongin-ah… orang – orang diluar bisa ketakutan" kata Luhan masih santai

"Jaebal… tolong aku… berikan aku obat itu… aku rasanya ingin mati…" Jongin merosot di pojok ruang rawatnya, wajahnya basah campuran tangis dan keringat, rambutnya acak – cakan, kulitnya pucat dan bibirnya membiru. Jika kau memegang tubuh Jongin akan terasa betapa dinginnya anak itu sekarang

Luhan mendekat kearah Jongin yang mulai kehabisan tenanga dan lemas, hanya isakan terdengar dari anak itu, Luhan ikut berjongkok agar mereka bisa sejajar.

"Tenang… kau tidak membutuhkan obat itu, tidak… kau sama sekali tidak membutuhkannya… kau percaya padaku kan?" Luhan menyibak rambut – rambut kusut yang menutupi wajah basah Jongin

"Aku takut… sebentarlagi mati… ahahahaha… apa kau malaikat pencabut nyawa itu? Hah?" Jongin mulai berhalusinasi lagi

"Bukan… aku Luhan… temanmu… ingat?" Luhan mencoba mendapatkan manic mata Jongin

"Kau pencabutnyawa… jelas… ada sayap hitam di punggungmu… dan itu pasti iblis neraka kan?" Jongin menunjuk Kyungsoo yang terpelongo melihat amukan Jongin

"Bukan… dia bukan iblis neraka, dia malaikat cantik.. temanmu juga… " uajr Luhan mencoba mendapatkan kembali kesadaran Jongin

"Iya kau benar… dia malaikat… ada sayap putih di belakang punggungnya, wajahnya bersinar! Tak seperti kau yang seram dan bersayap hitam…" Jongin mencoba mendorong Luhan namun tenaga Luhan yang sehat lebih besar darinya.

"Namanya Kyungsoo" bisik Luhan ketika Jongin mulai tenang

"Kyung…. Soo? Ahahahahaha…. Peri kecil Kyungsoo…" Jongin tertawa kasar.

"Ayo… tarik napasmu perlahaaaan…" Luhan mulai berbisik

"Shireo… aku mau obatku! Aku mau ecstasy! Itu temanku… bukan kalian… ahahahaa…" racau Jongin diluar kesadarannya

"Kau mau itu? Jika kau mau itu kau harus melakukan apa yang aku katakan…" Luhan berbisik

"Apa… aku akan melakukannya… janji…" Jongin memohon pada Luhan

"Kau harus berteman dengan malaikat itu" tunjuk Luhan kearah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang ditunjuk langsung kaget, dia merasa tidak tau masalah tapi kenapa dia dibawa – bawa?

"Iya… aku akan berteman dengannya… iya…" lirih Kyungsoo

"Hyung…" Luhan memanggil Jongdae untuk mendekat

Jongdae segera menyerahkan atu butir obat berwarna merah muda. Itu adalah estasi, tapi dalam dosis yang lebih rendah. Luhan menterapi Jongin dengan cara seperti itu. Sedikit demi sedikit menurunkan kadar estasi yang masuk ke tubuh Jongin. Setelah itu dia menyuntikkan beberapa cc obat penenang agar Jongin bisa tidur.

Tak lama Jongin mulai masuk lagi ke dalam alam sadarnya, lemas dan ketakutan.

"Aku buruk… aku sangat buruk…" lirih Jongin lalu memeluk kakinya sendiri

"Tidak Jongin-ah… kau tidak buruk… asalkan kau mau sembuh, kau tidak buruk nak.." Luhan mengusap surai hitam kusut Jongin yang masih berkeringat

"Aku Kyungsoo… Kim Kyungsoo.."

Jongin mendongak mendengar sebuah suara lembut menyapa gendang telinganya yang seakan tuli itu. Luhan kaget dengan keberadaan Kyungsoo berjongkok disebelahnya, gadis itu menatap mata pucat Jongin dengan mata polosnya, mengulurkan tangan lembutnya pada sesosok lusuh yang tengah diambang sadar.

"Kau bilang setelah minum obat kau mau jadi temanku kan? Aku Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo berkata lagi, kali ini dia tersenyum

Jongin cukup lama menatap wajah manis dihadapannya, orang yang tadi dia sebut malaikat. Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum manis untuk orang sepertinya.

Air mata jatuh dari pelupuk kiri Jongin, tangan pucat, dingin dan gemetarnya dengan susah payah dia ulurkan untuk meraih tangan mungil gadis berseragam SMA di hadapannya.

"Jong…in… Kim… Jongin.."

Brugh.

Jongin langsung amburk kedepan dan menindih Kyungsoo. Pengaruh obat penenang yang tadi disuntikan Luhan nampak bekerja dengan baik. Kini Jongin tertidur, namun dia tidur tengkurap diatas dada Kyungsoo yang jatuh terlentang di lantai. Samar Jongin merasakan detakan jantung hangat di telinga kirinya. Itu degupan jantung Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tak berkutik, berteriakpun tidak dengan apa yang terjadi padanya, dia diam sementara Jongin mengatur napas tersengalnya. Kyungsoo merasa tubuh itu begitu dingin dan rapuh, namja diatasnya nampak sangat kosong.

"Kyungie.." Luhan memanggil Kyungsoo dan menatap gadis itu dengan tampang kaget.

"ssst…" tapi Kyungsoo hanya berdesis seakan meminta Luhan untuk diam.

Satu hembusan napas panjang terasa dari Jongin yang masih tengkurap diatas tubuh Kyungsoo. Kepala Jongin semakin berat dan… dia tertidur.

"Eonni… Jongin sudah tidur" ucap gadis manis itu sambil berbisik.

"Sudah? Oh… geurae… Jongdae hyung,… tolong bantu angkat tubuh Jongin" kata Luhan agak gugup.

Baru kali ini Luhan melihat Jongin bisa tidur sangat nyenyak dengan cepat, dan dia tidur diatas tubuh Kyungsoo. Kini Jongin sudah tidur di ranjangnya, namuan tangan lusuh Jongin masih memegang tangan Kyungsoo.

"Khajima…" bisik Jongin pada Kyungsoo

Luhan menatap Kyongsoo yang kini menatap intense pada pasien kecilnya Jongin.

"Eonni… aku akan menemaninya di sini!" ujar Kyungsoo pada Luhan

"Jinjja? Kau tidak apa – apa bila ada di sini?" Luhan membelalak

"Tidak.. aku rasa dia butuh teman.." Kyungsoo kemudian duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang rawat Jongin

"Ba… baiklah… kalau ada apa – apa langsung minta perawat memanggilku ne.." Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo sebentar lalu meninggalkan keduanya di kamar rawat bernomor 408 itu.

.

Luhan berpikir sejenak, ada apa dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin? Tatapan mata mereka terasa begitu lekat dan dekat. Ini seperti tak biasanya Kyungsoo cepat akrab dengan orang lain, tak biasanya juga Jongin bisa setenang itu terutama pada orang asing, apa mereka bukan orang asing?

"Dokter Lu…"

"Eoh? Dokter Zhang!"

"Kau melamun!"

Luhan mendapati sesosok namja berdimple, wajahnya sangat manis dan juga lembut. Mungkinkah semua dokter psikiatri berwajah sedemikian teduhnya?

Lay. Dokter itu memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana panjang hitamnya dan menatap Luhan penuh tanda tanya

"Kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanya Lay lagi dengan nada lebih lembut

"Tidak dok… aku baru saja menenangkan Jongin!" ujar Luhan menghapus pikirannya barusan

"Jongin… anak itu ngamuk lagi ya?" Lay melirik pintu kamar 408 dan mengangguk pelan

"Dia sakau lagi, tapi dia sudah ada peningkatan, sebelumnya dia akan sakau setiap seminggu sekali, tapi ini sudah hari ke 10 dan dia baru kumat lagi…" jawab Luhan bahagia

"Aaa… pasienmu memang banyak mengalami kemajuan… Kyungsoo gadis itu tadi tersenyum padaku saat sebelum masuk ke ruanganmu" ujar Lay ikut tersenyum bahagia

"Aku akan bekerja keras untuk menyembuhkan semua pasienku dok! Percayalah pada anak buah terbaikmu ini!" bangga Luhan mengangkat dagunya tinggi – tinggi

"Baiklah,… kau kepercayaanku… kau kebanggaanku dokter Lulu.." Lay mengangkat dua jempolnya untuk memberi selamat pada Luhan.

"Luhan… ada pasien baru yang menunggu di ruanganmu!" Jongdae berujar pada Luhan

"Pasien baru? Jeongmal?" Luhan meminta konfirmasi dari Lay

"Jika itu datang keruanganmu maka itu pasienmu nak!" ujar Lay sedikit terkekeh melihat betapa semangatnya Luhan seperti mendapat mainan baru.

Luhan segera berlari keruangannya.

Ceklek…

"Eonni anyeong!"

"Lulu-ah aku datang lagi!"

"Kalian!"

Wajah semangat Luhan mendadak pudar ketika mendapati dua orang mengganggu duduk berdua di ruangannya. Mereka adalah pasangan Chanbaek yang terkenal selalu menebar kemesraan dimanapun dan kapapun, dan yang membuat Luhan selalu kesal dengan Chanbaek couple adalah, mereka selalu mesra – mesraan di ruang praktiknya. Padahal kan chanyeol punya ruang praktik sendiri di rumah sakit itu.

"Kenapa kalian pacaran di ruanganku lagi, aku kira aku punya pasien baru… jaebal!" Luhan mendengus kesal kemudian menjewer telinga panjang Chanyeol

"Akh… Baekkie chagi… nenek sihir ini menjewerku… appo chagie.." Chanyeol merengek sambil memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan bersembunyi di belakang punggung yeojanya itu.

"Eonni… jangan menjewer pangeranku… nanti telinganya jadi lebih lebar dari telinga yodda!" Baekhyun lalu terkekeh bersamaan dengan Luhan

"Eonni… kenalkan, dia Oh Sehun… sepupuku!"

Luhan yang baru saja duduk di kursinya tiba – tiba menyadari ada orang asing sedang berdiri di depan rak buku di ruang praktiknya.

"Sehun-ah.." Baekhyun memanggil Luhan

"Oh… Annyeonghaseo… Oh Sehun imnida.." Sehun langsung membungkuk

"Anyeong Sehun-ssi…" Luhan melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum pada Sehun

Ajaib. Sehun seperti merasakan beberapa detik menghilang dari Zona waktunya ketika melihat senyum Luhan. Senyum itu entah kenapa membuatnya merasa sangat dekat dengan yeoja itu, senyum Luhan memang seperti magnet, senyum itu bisa dengan mudah menarik baja macam Sehun.

"Oh Sehun-ssi… gwaenchanaseo?" tanya Luhan kini berdiri

"Ah… nan gwaenchana.." ucap Sehun salah tingkah, dia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa bisa dia jadi gugup seperti sekarang.

Sehun berpikir mungkin inilah jeleknya jadi orang introvert, berinteraksi membuatnya lelah dan jantungnya berdegup tak karuan.

"Sehun-ah… kau bicara saja dengan Luhan eonni, dia sangat meyenangkan… aku akan pergi makan siang bersama Chanie.. kajja baby" Baekhyun dengan riang mengaitkan tangannya pada Chanyeol

.

Tinggal lah Sehun dan Luhan berdua di ruangan itu.

"Duduklah…" Sehun menunjuk sebuah empuk di sudut ruangan yang bersuasana layaknya coffee shop itu.

"Gomapseumnida…" kata Sehun

"Jadi… apa kau ingin bercerita denganku?" Luhan bertanya dengan santai

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu dokter…" desis Sehun

"Aku bukan dokter, aku adalah teman yang asik untuk diajak curhat" ucap Luhan tenang

"Ah?" Sehun nampak kaget

"Jangan merasa sungkan begitu… mulai sekarang aku temanmu Sehun-ah…"

"Teman? Eottoke? Aku baru bertemu dengan anda hari ini" desis Sehun kembali dengan kepercayaan introvertnya

"Kalau begitu bertemannya mulai hari ini!" Luhan memberi wink kecil pada Sehun

"Aku… aku ketergantungan pada musik, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa musik, aku bahkan tidak akan tidur tanpa musik" Sehun memulai keluhannya

"Lalu…?"

"Aku ingin tidak tergantung lagi, kau dokter kan? Bantu aku… sembuhkan aku… aku ingin terlepas dari ketergantungan ini"

"Aku lebih suka kau melihatku sebagai teman daripada sebagai dokter"

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu dan anehnya Sehun sedikit menarik bibirnya keatas. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, sepertinya disbanding musik, senyum Luhan lebih candu.

Drrrt… drrrt… drrrtt…

Ponsel Luhan bergetar.

"Changkaman…" Luhan kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan tersenyum.

"Eoh Xiumin-ah.. wae?" Luhan menjawab dengan ceria

"Belum aku belum makan siang?" katanya yeoja manis itu

"Makan siang bersama? Ani… aku sedang ngobrol dengan seseorang sekarang" Luhan menatap Sehun sebentar

"Coffee? Tidak aku tidak ingin minum itu…" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya imut

"Baiklah aku tunggu… anyeong"

Luhan kemudian memutus teleponnya dan kembali fokus pada Sehun.

"Namjachingu?" Sehun tiba – tiba bertanya. Demi apapun ini pertama kalinya Sehun ingin tau sesuatu tentang seseorang

"Bukan… dia adalah sahabatku… kami sudah bersahabat selama 10 tahun" kata Luhan

"Oh geuraeyeo.." Entah darimana rasa lega itu datang, yang jelas Sehun merasa entah kenapa bahagia ketika tau yang tadi menelpon bukanlah namja chingu gadis dihadapannya ini.

"Jadi kau selalu mendengarkan musik dan tak bisa lepas dari earphone dan ipodmu?" Luhan kembali ke topic

"Aku selalu merasa pusing dan tidak bisa konsentrasi tanpa musik" jawab Sehun

"Pernah mencoba seharian tanpa musik?" Luhan bertanya lagi

"Tidak… tidak pernah… aku rasa aku akan jadi gila jika itu terjadi" Sehun memandang ipod yang kini dia pegang.

Ini menarik, semenjak Luhan menyuruhnya duduk, kedua lubang telinga Sehun tidak satupun disumpal earphone. Padahal biasanya dia akan menyumpal salah satunya jika dia bicara dengan orang lain.

Luhan yang melihat itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali tersenyum.

"LULU!"

Xiumin muncul dari pintu ruang praktik Luhan dengan senyum lebarnya. Dia melihat punggung Sehun.

"Oh mian.. aku kira pertemuanmu sudah selesai" ucap Xiumin tidak enak

Sehun menoleh pada Sehun dan menatap tajam Xiumin, mata itu seolah berkata "_siapa orang ini? Sangat mengganggu"_

"Xiu-ah… kau ini… ini bahkan belum jam makan siang kau sudah kemari" Luhan mengerucutkan wajahnya

"Mian… di apartemen sepi sekali makanya aku kesini" Xiumin duduk di kursi lain yang agak jauh dari sofa tempat Luhan dan Sehun sedang ngobrol

"Kenalkan dia Kim Xiumin, sahabatku!" Luhan menunjuk Xiumin dengan tangan kanannya

"Anyeong Xiumin!" namja imut itu melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan

Sehun? Tak diduga respon positifnya saat dia pertama bertemu Luhan tidak terulang saat dia bertemu namja berpipi chubby ini.

Xiumin yang merasa diacuhkan menarik kembali tangannya dan beralih mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

Dengan cepat Luhan merekam reaksi Sehun atas Xiumin tadi. Kepala Luhan dengan cekatan menangkap dan mencatat hasil observasi pertamanya

"Lalu… ada hal lain yang mengganjal di pikiranmu?" Luhan kembali masuk ke topic

"Aku adalah seorang introvert. Aku tidak pernah bergaul sebelumnya dengan orang lain!" ujar Sehun dalam sekali tarikan napas

Luhan mengangguk imut, seakan hal itu biasa saja. Reaksinya sangat tenang bahkan senyumnya masih memikat.

"Tidak masalah, menjadi introvert bukan hal yang salah" gumam Luhan masih dalam mode cerianya

"Apakah benar orang introvert memiliki kecendrungan untuk menjadi psikopat lebih besar dari orang normal" tanya Sehun tiba – tiba

Luhan mengatupkan cengirannya dan menatap Sehun dengan menyipitkan sedikit matanya. Sehun yang melihat wajah imut itu langsung kembali tak bisa mengatur detakan jantungnya. Entahlah… baru kali itu Sehun merasa jantung dan otaknya tak sejalan.

"Ahahahaha… bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu?" Luhan bertanya dengan tampang imut

"Entahlah… aku hanya takut itu terjadi, selama ini aku tidak pernah bergaul dengan siapapun… termasuk keluargaku sendiri" Sehun serius kali ini

"Jangan berpikiran seperti itu… orang introvert bukanlah orang yang menyeramkan… tenang saja" Luhan berkata enteng.

Sehun merasakan ponselnya bergetar, ada sebuah pesan masuk dan itu dari eommanya.

"Jadi… kau ingin aku menyembuhkan ketergantunganmu terhadap musik itu?" Luhan mengambil ipadnya dan melihat jadwal kosongnya

"Aku… apa bolehkan aku sering datang kemari?" tanya Sehun menatap tajam pada Luhan

"Tentu saja, jika kau ingin bercerita padaku… aku ada di sini setiap hari" Luhan tersenyum lagi.

Darah Sehun terasa berdesir. Hangat. Senyum itu begitu hangat menyentuh tubuhnya dari ubun – ubun hingga ujung kuku jari kakinya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi… aku ada urusan lain… gomawo"

Sehun langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan praktik Luhan. Xiumin yang sedari tadi seperti tak dianggap hanya melihat punggung lebar Sehun keluar dengan tenang.

"Kenapa kau berbohong Lu?" Xiumin menatap intense sahabatnya yang masih duduk di tempat yang sama

"Bohong? Apa?" Luhan menangkat kepalanya

"Jika orang introvert tidak memiliki kecendrungan jadi psikopat?" Xiumin memiringkan kepalanya imut

"Aku tidak bilang tidak… aku hanya memintanya untuk tidak berpikiran seperti itu" Luhan menegaskan kalimatnya.

"Biar aku tunjukkan padamu apa arti psikopat yang sebenarnya." Xiumin langsung mengetikkan sesuatu di tabletnya dan memperlihatkannya pada Luhan

"Ada empat tanda orang psikopat…. Satu, psikopat adalah seorang antisocial. Dua, kepribadiannya sulit ditebak. Tiga, orang psikopat itu luarbiasa egois. Empat, psikopat itu sangat cerdas" Xiumin membacakan temuannya

"Aku tau… aku adalah psikiater, aku tau lebih banyak tentang psikopat daripada kau…" kata Luhan narsis.

"Lalu kenapa kau berbohong, kenapa tak jujur saja?" Xiumin protes

"Jadi jika ada seseorang sakit dan tidak mungkin sembuh, apa dokter harus berkata 'kau akan mati' di hadapan pasiennya?" tentang Luhan

"Itu makanya aku tidak mau jadi dokter, dokter itu pandai berbohong" Xiumin memasang tampang tidak sukanya yang tetap imut

"Aku tidak berbohong, aku hanya tidak mau pasienku tertekan dengan penyakit mereka" Luhan ngotot

"Lalu jika anak tadi berubah jadi psikopat dan dia tidak menyadarinya, dia anggap itu hanya prilaku introvert biasa… apa kau tidak merasa bersalah padanya?" Xiumin menantang Luhan

Luhan terdiam sejenak dan memikirkan ucapan Xiumin. Xiumin benar, pasiennya bukanlah orang sakit yang bisa mati seperti pasien Chanyeol. Pasiennya mungkin saja bisa menyebabkan kekacauan dengan kelainan yang dia derita.

"Tunggu saja hingga anak tadi berhasil membunuh seseorang maka kau pasti akan merasa jadi orang paling bersalah di dunia" Xiumin masih tetap kukuh memprotes

"Xiu-ah… apa yang harus aku lakukan pada anak itu?" Luhan menatap kosong form data Sehun yang tadi dia isi di ipadnya

"Entahlah… kau kan dokternya… kau yang ahli,… kau yang tau…" Xiumin menakup kedua pipinya dengan tangannya sendiri seraya memandang wajah kebingungan Luhan yang amat cantik di matanya.

.

"one… two… three…"

Cahaya blitz saling bersautan di tengah sinar lampu sorot dan suara dentuman musik yang memenuhi sebuah ruang pemotretan di salah satu gedung tua.

S&E, brand milik eomma Sehun sedang mengadakan pemotretan. Dan seorang model cantik berkulit eksotis sedang dengan penuh percaya dirinya berpose di tengah sorot kamera.

"Excellent!" kata sang photographer.

"Okay… terimakasih semua… kalian sudah bekerja keras… terimakasih…" Sungmin membungkukkan badannya pada semua kru.

"Ajhuma… baju ini sangat bagus… bolehkah ini untukku?"

Zitao. Model sexy itu tengah beraegyo di depan Sungmin

"Tentu saja sayang… kau terlihat sangat cantik memakainya… itu boleh untukmu!" Sungmin mengacak sedikit surai Tao dan tersenyum.

"Thankyou ajhuma…" Tao memeluk Sungmin. Sungmin kemudian pergi dan menghampiri kru yang lain.

Sehun masuk ke dalam set. Sesuai dengan perintah Sungmin, dia datang ke lokasi pemotretan. Memang tak biasanya Sehun mau datang, tapi karena suasana hatinya sedang baik. Dia pun datang.

Sehun hanya berdiri terpaku menatap seorang gadis bermata panda sedang dengan asik mengambil beberapa selca dari ponselnya sendiri. Zitao merasa ada seseorang di belakangnya, dia berbalik dan… Sehun sedang menatapnya.

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku!" ketus Sehun dengan tatapan mata mematikan plus wajah datarnya.

"Siapa kau berani – beraninya berbicara kasar padaku?" Zitao langsung marah

"Menyingkir!" Sehun masih ketus

"Kau mau cari mati? Kau tidak tau siapa aku?" Zitao meninggikan nada bicaranya dan menatap sinis Sehun

"Uri adeul waseo…" Sungmin menghampiri Sehun dan mengaitkan tangannya pada lengan Sehun

"Eomma…" sapa Sehun datar

"Eomma?" Zitao kaget

"Ne… dia Oh Sehun… putraku!" Sungmin tersenyum imut

"Aaaah…. Anyeong!" Zitao malah salah tingkah.

"Oh ya, ada yang mau eomma berikan untukmu… kau tunggu disini!" Sungmin pergi lagi untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Jadi… apa kau masih mau membunuhku?" ketus Sehun dengan tatapan seakan Zitao adalah object menarik untuk dibunuh.

Sehun langsung saja meninggalkan Tao yang masih cengo sendiri dengan cara Sehun menatapnya barusan

"Aku menginginkan dia!" Zitao bergumam.

"Nugu?" Seorang yeoja yang rupanya adalah eomma Zitao, Heechul menghampiri anaknya.

"Namja tadi… aku menginginkannya eomma!" rengek Zitao pada Heechul

"Ah… anak dari pemilik S&E?" Heechul melirik lapar kearah Sehun

"Aku akan selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan! Bagaimanapun caranya!" tekad Zitao kemudian tersenyum sinis.

.

Luhan, lagi – lagi dia tidak pulang kerumah. Ini sudah jam 10 malam. Dia kini sedang berbaring di sebuah tempat tidur dengan bedcover biru tua. Ini kamar apartemen Kris dan namja itu belum pulang.

"_Lalu jika anak tadi berubah jadi psikopat dan dia tidak menyadarinya, dia anggap itu hanya prilaku introvert biasa… apa kau tidak merasa bersalah padanya?"_

Ucapan Xiumin siang tadi terus berputar di kepalanya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan jika benar yang Xiumin katakana itu terjadi.

"Tidak… aku bukanlah dokter yang menjerumuskan pasienku sendiri… aku harus bertemu dengan anak itu… Baekhyun…"

Luhan langsung meraih ponselnmya dan mendial nomor Baekhyun segera.

"_Yeobuseo Lulu…."_

Suara itu bukan milik Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah… Baekie eoddi?" tanya Luhan segera

"_Baekkie sedang tidur disebelahku… kau taukan…. Kekekeke…"_

"Jangan hamili gadis imut itu jika kau belum menikahinya…" desis Luhan kesal

"_Okay… aku tau dimana batasku… by the way ada apa menelpon calon istriku?"_

"Aku ingin minta nomor telpon Sehun pada Baekki… bisakah?" Luhan sedikit gugup

"_Tentu… akan aku kirim lewat email"_

"Gomawo Park!"

Luhan kemudian memutus telponnya.

"_Tidak… tidak akan aku biarkan Sehun menjadi psikopat… tidak…"_

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Anyeong! Mianhae author telat update… janjinya jam 2… tapi tadi masih ada kesibukan dikit… biasa, habis bantuin bang Galaxy ngecek tagline di IGnya… kekekeke…**_

_**.**_

_**Gimana Chap 1 ini?  
beda dari teasernya ya? Iya laaah… ini baru intro aja kekeke…  
Konfliknya gak banyak kok, cumin tentang seseorang psikopat yang jatuh cinta. Siapa yang psikopat diantara Sehun dan Luhan sebenarnya?  
Psikopat biasanya tidak sadar dirinya adalah psikopat, dia hanya merasa hal – hal yang orang lain takuti adalah hal yang lumrah untuknya.**_

_**Silahkan ditebak…**_

_**Oh iya,… karena gak ada yang nanya tentang teaser FF ini kemarin, jadi author akan bales review kalian mulai chap depan…**_

_**Pai pai!  
.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Akhir kata author ucapkan… Auuuu ah! Saranghaeyeo….**_

_**RnR Juseo…**_

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2  
First Sight

.

.

.

"Apa benar Xiumin hanya sahabatmu? Dia selalu bertindak seakan kau hanya miliknya" – Kris

"Aku sangat menyayangimu Lu, aku tidak mau melihatmu terluka…" – Xiumin

"Kau… menjauhlah dariku… karena aku sangat benci melihatmu!" – Zitao

"Tidak… semalaman ini aku akan menemanimu tidur lagi… kita coba untuk tidur tidak dengan musik kali ini!" – Luhan

"Aku akan menjadi bukan diriku jika bersama yeoja ini" – Sehun

"Apa kau yang bernama Zitao? Kau cantik" – Suho

"LUHAN! KENAPA KERJAMU TIDAK BECUS?" – Lay

"Aku mencintaimu Jongin-ah" – Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo… hanya ada nama itu dihatiku!" – Jongin

"Jadi… apa kau menyukai Xiumin?" – Jongdae

"Jadi Luhan eonni adalah cinta pertama Chanyeollie?" – Baekhyun

"Aku hanya mencintaimu Baek… bukan orang lain!" – Chanyeol


	3. First Sight

**.**

**.**

**This Is Chapter 2!**

**.**

**.**

**Aruna Wu  
Presents**

**.**

**HunHan Fan Fiction  
entitled**

"**OVERDOSE"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_12 Desember 2014_

"_Keberatan yang mulia…" seorang pengacara yang menjadi pembela bagi terdakwa berdiri sebelum ketukan palu terdengar_

_Suasana ruang sidang kembali ricuh, gumaman terdengar dimana – mana._

"_Keberatan diterima, silahkan pengacara…" hakim memberikan kesempatan pada si pembela_

"_Setelah pemeriksaan kepolisian mengenai fisik dan psikis terdakwa, terdakwa memiliki kepribadian terganggu yang mulia, selain itu… keadaan kejiwaan terdakwa tidak dapat dikatakan dalam keadaan baik. Terdakwa mengidap kelainan Obsessive. Mohon dipertimbangkan yang mulia." Ucap pengacara pembela itu_

_Sepasang mata basah menatap sang pengacara penuh terimakasih. Sedangkan terdakwa yang diperjuangkan hanya menatap pengacaranya sinis._

"_Keberatan yang mulia…" kali ini gantian pengacara penuntut umum yang mengajukan keberatan_

"_Menurut hasil penyidikan, terdakwa memang sudah mengalami gangguan kepribadian sejak masa kanak - adalah seorang psikopat, seorang psikopat tidak gila, terdakwa bahkan mengatakan bahwa dia sepenuhnya sadar terhadap prilakunya!" ujar sang pengacara penuntut umum tegas_

"_Tapi terdakwa juga memiliki kelainan pada pola pikirnya, terdakwa adalah seseorang yang Obsesive terhadap sesuatu….." pengacara yang membantu terdakwa nampak ragu dalam meneruskan kalimatnya, ditatapnya sang terdakwa yang masih menatapnya sinis._

"_Saya memiliki saksi untuk pernyataan tersebut"_

_._

.

.

.

.

**Main Cast: EXO - Sehun, Luhan**

**Side Cast: EXO Kris, Tao, Suho, Xiumin**

**Other Cast: EXO Kai, D.O, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Lay, Chen**

**Cameo: Surprising**

**.**

**Gender Switch (GS)**

**Rate: T**

**Story: Love, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

**.**

**Disclaimer: All the cast belong to their selves  
Idea of story, story line, plot and essential of this fanfiction belong to the author.  
Aruna Wu**

**.**

**No Bash. No Hate. No Plagiarism. No Copy Paste**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Noona…. Aku… membutuhkanmu…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OVERDOSE  
CHAPTER 2**

_**FIRST SIGHT**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gangnam District Police Office**

Lantai 2 kantor polisi district Gangnam sedang sepi saat itu. Hanya segelintir orang yang sudah ada di sekitar bagian administrasi, itu pun hanya beberapa polisi bawahan yang memang bertugas untuk jaga.

Di lantai 2 ini adalah lantai khusus untuk kantor bagian penanganan tindak criminal. Terdapat beberapa ruangan di sana diantaranya adalah ruangan administrasi, ruang penyidikan tersangka dan saksi, ruang penyidikan barang bukti, ruang penyimpanan, sel khusus untuk tersangka dalam masa penyidikan, ruang belakang (dapur dan toilet), dan juga ruang kantor khusus. Kantor khusus adalah ruangan yang digunakan untuk petinggi di bagian penanganan tindak criminal tersebut. Kantor khusus terdiri dari 4 ruangan di dalamnya, pertama adalah ruang rapat, kedua ruang Kepala Bagian, ketiga ruang Wakil Kepala Bagian dan ruang kerja biasa terdiri dari beberapa meja yang digunakan oleh para intel dan satuan tim khusus untuk mengolah data mereka.

Di kantor khusus itu ada sebuah papan besar berisikan struktur organisasi Bagian Penanganan Tindak Kriminal. Bisa kita lihat ada beberapa nama dan wajah menjanjikan ada di papan itu. Kepala Bagian – Wu Kris, Wakil Kepala Bagian – Kim Suho, Ketua bidang penyidikan berkas perkara – Lee Jinki, Ketua bidang penyidikan barang bukti dan olah TKP – Choi Minho, Ketua bidang penyidik tersangka dan saksi – Kim Jonghyun, Pimpinan Tim Intel dan Penyidik Lapangan – Shim Changmin dan Ketua bidang administrasi – Lee Taemin.

Dari ketujuh jabatan penting di Bagian penanganan tindak criminal, ada dua yeoja yang mengisi kursi di sana. Kim Suho dan Lee Taemin. Lee Taemin? Siapa yang tak kenal yeoja itu? Dia adalah putri dari Komisaris besar polisi yang menjabat di kantor pusat, Lee Donghae, sementara Kim Suho? Siapa pula yang tak tau siapa gadis itu? Dia adalah putri semata wayang seorang almarhum Jendral Angkatan Darat Korea, Kim Siwon.

Gadis itu sangat cantik, beda dengan Taemin yang agak tomboy, walaupun profesinya sebagai polisi namun Suho tetap anggun dan imut. Wajahnya teduh dan lembut, suaranya merdu, senyumnya bagaikan senyum malaikat dan tubuhnya proporsional. Banyak namja yang mendekatinya dan mereka berakhir tidak percaya jika Suho adalah seorang polisi.

Walaupun dia sangat keibuan namun jangan sepelekan Suho dalam urusan penyelidikan. Intuisi Suho sangat tajam, selain itu Suho adalah seorang penembak jitu, segala macam pistol dan senapan sangat akrab dengannya. Bahkan ide – ide gila Suho dalam menyelidiki kasus sering membuat rekan kerjanya tercengang, Suho adalah sosok yeoja yang penuh kejutan.

Tapi, demi Tuhan, apapun di dunia ini tak ada yang sempurna. Begitu pula dengan kehidupan yeoja manis bernama Kim Suho. Saat usianya 6 tahun, dia harus rela kehilangan dua orang berharga sekaligus. Sejak dilahirkan Suho hanya tinggal berdua dengan eommanya di Seoul, saat usianya 6 tahun, eomma Suho mengandung adik untuk Suho. Gadis kecil itu sangat bahagia dan menantikan adik kecilnya dengan penuh suka cita. Suatu hari, ketika musim panas sedang terik Suho nekat main keluar rumah untuk berburu serangga. Ada bebearapa kupu – kupu yang Suho tangkap hari itu, dengan riang kaki kecil Suho membawa satu toples berisi kupu – kupu di dalamnya pulang ke rumah.

"Eomma… Suho punya hadiah untuk eomma dan calon adik bayi…"

Teriak Suho dengan senyum paling lebar dan bangganya saat itu. Namun tak ada jawaban dari eommanya. Suho mengira sang eomma akan memberikan kejutan, tapi…. Ketika dia masuk ke halaman belakang rumah, sudah ada banyak orang di sana. Suho mengenal orang – orang itu dengan baik, mereka adalah anak buah appanya.

"Appa! Appa pulang? Yeeey…" Suho langsung berlari kepelukan appanya yang sedang terduduk lemah di sofa ruang tangah

Suho kecil mungkin tak mengerti arti raut sedih dan menyesal yang ada di wajah appanya kala itu. Dia hanya bahagia bisa melihat sosok sang appa yang belum tentu dapat dilihatnya setiap sebulan sekali.

"Appa… lihat, Suho bawa kupu – kupu… dimana eomma?" tanya Suho masih riang genmbira.

Namja denga perawakan tinggi besar dan berwajah tegas itu mengusahakan senyumannya, berusaha sekuat tenaga menekan air matanya agar tidak jatuh di hadapan putri kecilnya yang lucu.

"Suho sayang… mulai sekarang Suho akan tinggal bersama appa, Suho ikut sama appa ke tempat appa bekerja." Ucap Siwon saat itu.

Siwon harus membawa Suho bersamanya tinggal di pangkalan perang dekat perbatasan Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara. Suho harus dekat dengannya. Siwon tidak mau kecolongan lagi, dia tidak mau mengambil resiko membiarkan Suho, satu – satunya orang berharga dihidupnya yang tersisa juga menjadi korban.

Ibu Suho meninggal karena serangan dari pasukan rahasia Korea Utara saat itu. Demi apapun Siwon bersyukur karena Suho tidak dirumah, karena jika gadis itu ada di rumah, dia pasti akan ikut menjadi korban pembunuhan. Suho tau tentang kejadian eommanya saat dia berusia 8 tahun. Siwon sendiri yang bercerita. Sempat terpuruk, tapi Suho kecil kembali bangkit, karena dia tau, hanya dialah semangat hidup sang appa. Dia tidak boleh pergi dari appanya. Kematian eomma dan adiknya adalah bentuk pengabdian keluarganya pada Negara, itu sudah menjadi resiko biasa seorang keluarga tentara, apalagi jika appanya adalah seorang jendral.

Sejak usia 6 tahun sampai usia 16 tahun Suho tinggal di pangkalan perang. Itulah mengapa gadis manis itu sangat pandai dalam menggunakan pistol dan senapan, benda – benda itu adalah mainan Suho sejak kecil. Dia lebih pandai menembak dan mengeksekusi orang – orang dengan teknik medan perang daripada memasak atau bermain boneka. Setelah 10 tahun hidup dan berkembang di medan perang, akhirnya Suho kembali ke Seoul dan masuk sekolah asrama hingga akhirnya, sekarang dia menjadi seorang poilisi wanita yang sangat dikagumi.

.

Suara merdu mengalun indah mengisi setiap inchi ruang kerja Suho. Hanya tinggal 5 hari lagi menuju natal. Dia sangat gembira walaupun dia tau natal kali ini dia tidak akan bisa merayakannya bersama sang appa, setahun yang lalu appanya meninggal karena penyakit jantung yang dideritanya.

"_We wish you a merry christmast… We wish you a merry christmast… we wish you a merry christmast…"_

"_And Happy New Year!"_

Nyanyian Suho terhenti ketika sebuah suara husky menyahut diakhir nyanyian.

"Selamat pagi kepala polisi Wu…" Suho langsung memberi hormat pada namja tinggi yang merupakan atasannya itu

"Kau… kenapa tidak jadi penyanyi saja? Suaramu bagus.." Kris berkata seraya bersandar di engsel pintu ruangan Suho.

Suho ingin menjawab namun Kris lebih dulu berkata, "Jangan! Jangan pernah bicara formal padaku! Kita semua berteman dan seumuran di sini! Aku tidak mau kau memanggilku dengan Kepala polisi Wu atau ada embel – embel ssi di belakang namaku! Jangan pernah!"

Suho tersenyum karena kelakuan sang atasan yang selalu seperti itu. Aneh.

"Ne Kris, jika aku jadi penyanyi lalu siapa yang jadi wakilmu di sini?" tanya Suho kini duduk di kursi kerjanya

"Benar juga, tidak ada lagi orang lain yang cocok mendampingiku selain kau!" gumam Kris namun Suho masih bisa mendengarnya.

Pendamping? Entah apa korelasinya sebuah kata 'pendamping' terhadap pemacu detak jantung. Karena saat Kris berkata demikian, jantung Suho berdetak 5 kali lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"Ah iya! Nanti siang kakakku yang cantik akan datang kemari untuk pemeriksaan kejiwaan tersangka Bang Yongguk, tolong beritau Taemin untuk menyiapkan berkas yang diperlukan." Ujar Kris tegas

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang meminta Taemin melakukannya?" Suho mengernyitkan keningnya

"Shireo! Aku masih kesal dengan dia, seenaknya saja meninggalkan kantor tempo hari, jadinya kan kita berdua yang repot!" Kris menggerutu

"Kalau Taemin tidak ada keperluan penting dia tidak akan mungkin pergi Kris… sudah lah…" Suho berujar bijak.

"Menonton Konser SHINEE kau bilang keperluan penting?" pekik Kris tak mau kalah

"Sesuatu yang penting bagimu belum tentu penting bagi orang lain, begitu juga sebaliknya. Jadi… kita maklumi saja, okay?" tanggap Suho bijaksana.

"Kau memang orang baik, bisa dengan cepat memaafkan orang yang membuatmu repot!" Kris masih sibuk protes

Sementara Suho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum bersamaan dengan dadanya yang masih bergetar. Suho menyukai Kris. Itu faktanya. Suho menyukai namja tampan itu entah sejak kapan, yang Suho tau hanya Kris selalu mencuri perhatiannya dengan sikap eksentriknya. Kadang Kris bisa tegas, kadang dia kekanakan, kadang dia bisa sangat dewasa, kadang Kris sangat hangat, terkadang Kris juga bisa jadi sangat beku tapi yang pasti… Kris selalu perhatian dengan hal – hal kecil disekitarnya walaupun Kris sendiri tak pernah memperlihatkan kepedulian itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**World Spin Hospital**

"Huft"

Xiumin menghela napas sangat panjang begitu masuk kedalam ruangan Luhan.

"Aku benci rumah sakit ini!" Xiumin menggerutu sambil meletakkan sebuah paper bag di meja Luhan.

"Kau pakai sunglasses lagi…?" Luhan bergumam dengan sedikit senyum di wajahnya

"Kenapa sih bagian psikiatri harus berdekatan dengan bagian bedah? Tidak masuk akal!" Xiumin masih nampak kesal

"Wae? Kau melihat darah lagi?" Luhan menatap intense sahabatnya

"Barusan sepertinya ada korban kecelakaan yang baru saja di tangani, aku juga melihat Chanyeol di sana." Xiumin mengusap keringatnya yang bercucuran

Luhan hanya memandang Xiumin yang masih sibuk mengelap keringatnya dengan tatapan imut, "Kau tau sendiri kan Lu… Aku phobia terhadap darah, aku tak berani melihat darah Lu! Aku hampir pingsan ketika jalan kemari!" Xiumin membela diri.

"Aku tau…" gumam Luhan pelan kemudian kembali pada kertas – kertas di hadapannya.

Xiumin kini hanya memandang Luhan yang sibuk sendiri, senyumnya perlahan terkembang melihat kening Luhan yang berkerut, Luhan nampak manis dengan wajah berpikirnya. Xiumin sangat bahagia bisa melihat Luhan mengerjakan pekerjaan yang sangat dia cintai, Xiumin tau betul, menjadi psikiater adalah cita – cita Luhan sejak kelas 11. Dan namja imut itu juga tau betul alasan Luhan memilih menjadi psikiater.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" Luhan yang sadar akan tatapan Xiumin langsung tersenyum dan bertanya

"Ani… aku hanya sedang memandangi orang yang paling aku sayang di dunia ini setelah eommaku!" ujar Xiumin ditambah senyum polosnya

"Jinjja? Apakah aku benar – benar orang kedua setelah eommamu?" tanya Luhan menaikkan satu alisnya

"Appaku sudah meninggal, aku anak tunggal dan aku hanya punya eomma… kau adalah satu – satunya sahabatku… apa masih perlu aku jelaskan?" Xiumin menakup kedua tangannya di pipi chubbynya sendiri.

"Gomawo Xiu-ah… kau adalah sahabat terbaik yang aku miliki, kau orang berharga kedua dalam hidupku" ujar Luhan sedikit tertawa di akhir kalimat

"Yang pertama pasti Kris!" Xiumin menebak

"Yang pertama adalah diriku sendiri…" bangga Luhan.

Xiumin hanya tertawa lalu menagcak poni yang menutup rapi dahi sahabatnya.

"Ayo sarapan, aku bawakan kau milk capuchino dan roti coklat!" Xiumin membuka paperbag yang dia bawa tadi.

Xiumin, 25 tahun. Seorang namja yang memiliki kadar keimutan yang tak seimbang dengan usianya. Namun jangan sepelekan wajah imutnya itu, Xiumin adalah seorang namja yang sangat dewasa dan penyayang. Xiumin mengenal Luhan sejak mereka masuk bangku Senior High School. Xiumin dulunya tinggal di China, tapi sejak Senior High School dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke tanah kelahiran appanya, Korea.

Kehadiran Xiumin di hidup Luhan sangat berkaitan dengan bagaimana gadis itu menjalani hidupnya setealah berpisah dengan dua orang yang amat dia cintai.

Masa – masa awal Senior High School tentu sangat dinanti – nanti oleh semua remaja di muka bumi ini, tapi tidak untuk Luhan. Saat kelas 10 adalah saat – saat terberat bagi Luhan. Perceraian kedua orang tuanya, perpisahannya dengan Lufan (Kris), perpisahannya dengan sang eomma, pernikahan appanya dengan wanita yang dia selingkuhi, pertemuannya dengan seorang adik tiri, memulai hidup baru dengan keluarga baru yang tak dia inginkan. Luhan tertekan. Mungkin bisa dikatakan saat itu adalah titik tergelap dalam sejarah hidup seorang Luhan.

Pada masa itu, Luhan yang ceria menjadi sedikit tertutup. Gadis itu merasa hidupnya menyebalkan dan menyedihkan. Luhan sempat menjadi pendiam dan tak mau bicara pada siapapun, bahkan teman – teman Luhan yang sudah mengenal Luhan sejak lama sangat merasakan perubahan drastis gadis periang itu akibat keretakan rumah tangga orang tuanya.

Luhan akan menjadi siswa yang datang paling pagi ke sekolah. Ini tidak bercanda, karena Luhan pasti sudah akan berada di dalam kelas sejak jam 5 pagi. Luhan tidak takut sendirian di gedung sekolah yang besar dan masih gelap. Luhan hanya akan duduk di kelas sambil membaca buku – bukunya, menjawab soal – soal yang ada hingga dalam kurun waktu satu minggu saja buku yang harusnya dipelajari selama satu semester telah habis Luhan baca dan kerjakan. Lalu ketika pelajaran dimulai, tak jarang Luhan malah tertidur dan tak memperhatikan guru yang mengajar di depan kelas, Luhan bahkan sering dihukum karena masalah itu. Pukul 4 sore adalah waktunya untuk pulang sekolah. Dan hal yang akan Luhan lakukan setiap pulang sekolah adalah berdiam diri di kelasnya sambil menatapi lapangan basket.

Dia selalu merindukan kembarannya, dia merindukan sesosok anak bertubuh menjulang sedang bermain basket dengan serius, Luhan merindukan setengah dari dirinya, Kris. Dan setiap sore pasti mata Luhan memandang kosong kearah luar jendela, perlahan airmatanya akan jatuh dan wajah manis itu kembali basah. Jika Luhan mejadi siswa yang akan datang paling pagi di sekolah, maka dia juga akan menjadi siswa yang pulang paling akhir. Jam 10 malam adalah waktu Luhan untuk pulang sekolah. Apa yang gadis itu lakukan dari jam 4 sore hingga jam 10 malam? Luhan hanya diam di kelas, atau duduk di samping lapangan basket. Itu saja yang gadis itu lakukan. Selalu seperti itu siklus hidup seorang Luhan saat titik tergelap menghampiri hidupnya.

Tapi kita harus ingat, Tuhan tidak mungkin selamanya akan membuat hidup seseorang menjadi gelap. Xiumin. Anak itu bagaikan cahaya temaram yang menghampiri kegelapan dunia Luhan. Seorang anak yang mengulurkan tangannya, memperkenalkan namanya, tersenyum kepadanya dan menawarkan diri menjadi sahabatnya.

Suatu hari Xiumin mendapatkan kelas khusus bahasa korea hingga sore hari di sekolahnya, maklum saja, walaupun orang asli korea tapi lahir dan hidup di China membuat penguasaan bahasa koreanya tak begitu baik saat itu. Pukul 7 petang baru Xiumin selesai dari kelas tambahannya, namun sial, buku tugas Xiumin tertinggal di kolong bangkunya di kelas. Xiumin akhirnya mau tidak mau berjalan menuju ke kelasnya untuk mengambil buku itu.

Dan. Betapa kagetnya Xiumin begitu dia masuk ke ruang kelas yang sudah gelap, ada sesosok siswa perempuan duduk dan tengkurap diatas meja paling pojok belakang kiri kelasnya. Xiumin yang masih berusia 15 tahun tentu langsung berpikir macam – macam. Kakinya sempat melemas dan sekujur tubuhnya dingin. Xiumin langsung menatap horror sosok itu, bibir mungilnya tak luput dari ucapan doa – doa agar Tuhan mau berbelas kasihan untuk melindunginya. Xiumin mengira sosok itu adalah hantu.

Nekat, daripada Xiumin besok dihukum oleh gurunya karena dia tidak mengerjakan tugas, lebih baik dia dimakan hantu. Akhirnya Xiumin memberanikan diri untuk meraih saklar dan menghidupkan lampu kelasnya. Ketika ruang kelas menjadi terang, Xiumin bernapas lega karena sosok yang tengkurap diatas meja itu masih ada di sana. Sedikit memastikan bahwa sosok itu benar – benar manusia, Xiumin lantas melihat kearah bawah. Lega. Itulah yang dia rasakan ketika melihat sepatu putih Luhan masih menginjak lantai dibawahnya. Sosok itu bukan hantu.

Xiumin mendekat kearah Luhan dan betapa kagetnya dia ketika melihat itu adalah sosok teman misterius yang ada di kelasnya, tentu misterius bagi Xiumin yang sebelumnya tak pernah tau seberapa periangnya Luhan dulu. Namja berpipi gembul itu langsung menuju bangkunya yang berada di pojok belakang kanan dan mengambil buku tugas yang tadi dia tinggalkan. Setelah mendapatkan bukunya kembali, Xiumin bergegas ingin pulang. Namun, sosok Luhan yang tertidur di bangku belakang menahan langkahnya untuk meninggalkan anak itu sendirian.

Bagaimana jika benar – benar ada hantu? Bagaimana jika tiba – tiba ada penjahat datang kesekolah mereka dan menculik Luhan? Bagiamana jika tiba – tiba ada kebakaran atau bom di sekolah itu? Bagaimana nasib Luhan jika itu terjadi?

Pemikiran macam itu akhirnya membawa Xiumin untuk kembali duduk di bangkunya dan diam di kelas seraya mengerjakan tugasnya tadi. Xiumin menjaga Luhan. Tiga jam setelah itu, sosok Luhan mulai bergerak tak nyaman, Luhan bangun dan mengusap wajahnya. Terlihat kedua mata rusa milik luhan begitu lelah dan sembab. Luhan kemudian berdiri dan beranjak dari duduknya dan hendak pergi,

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang sejak tadi? Kenapa kau masih di kelas? Apa kau ketiduran?" tanya Xiumin dengan polosnya

Luhan kaget namun air mukanya masih tetap datar tak bersahabat. Luhan tak menjawab kemudian mulai berjalan.

"Diluar sangat gelap dan sedang hujan, apa kau pulang sendirian?" Xiumin ikut berdiri dan menahan Luhan.

Luhan tak merespon apapun perkataan Xiumin, dia hanya mencoba untuk mengalihakan perhatiannya dan tetap melangkah keluar. Selama di koridor Xiumin terus mengikuti Luhan hingga tepat kaki rusa itu berhenti di loby sekolah. Hujan.

Luhan melihat jam di tangannya ini sudah sangat malam, pukul 10 lewat. Sulit untuk menemukan taksi apalagi saat itu teknologi belum secanggih sekarang. Memang tidak akan ada yang peduli jika Luhan pulang malam atau tidak pulang sekalipun. Heechul, ibu tiri Luhan memang tak pernah peduli tentang bagaimana gadis itu tumbuh dan hari – harinya di sekolah, bagi Heechul tetap memberi makan Luhan dan membebaskan anak itu berkelakuan sesuka hati saja sudah cukup untuk seorang ibu tiri sepertinya. Tak berbeda dengan Zitao, adik tiri Luhan. Dia terlalu asik dengan dunianya sendiri, Zitao bahkan sering mencari gara – gara pada Luhan dengan mengganggunya. Rumah bukanlah tempat menyenangkan bagi Luhan. Tidak seperti dulu saat masih ada Lufan dan eommanya.

"Pakai ini. Kau bisa sakit jika hujan – hujanan" Xiumin menyerahkan sebuah payung berwarna biru tua yang sudah terkembang ke tangan Luhan.

Luhan menerima payung itu tanpa sepatah kata apapun.

"Apa rumahmu jauh dari sini?" Xiumin mencoba basa – basi seraya membuka jas sekolahnya

"Tidak. Hanya beberapa blok"

Itulah kali pertama Xiumin mendengar suara merdu Luhan. Xiumin mengembangkan senyumnya karena berhasil membuat gadis itu bersuara.

"Kalau begitu cepat kau pulang, annyeong!" Xiumin melambaikan tangannya kemudian menyampirkan jas seragam berwarna coklat muda itu dikepalanya.

Segera setelah itu Xiumin menerobos hujan dan berlari menuju pintu gerbang sekolah. Meninggalkan Luhan yang menatap punggungnya menjauh seraya memegang erat payung yang tadi Xiumin berikan padanya.

"Gomawo…" desis Luhan.

Keeseokan harinya Luhan kembali datang sangat pagi ke sekolah. Tapi ada hal yang mengejutkan, Xiumin sudah berada di kelas pagi itu.

"Annyeong!" sapa Xiumin

Luhan membulatkan matanya, "annyeong" gumam Luhan lemah.

"Jadi benar, kau selama ini datang jam 5 pagi ke sekolah… hari ini aku datang dari jam 4, khusus untuk membuktikan kata – kata satpam sekolah" ujar Xiumin tentunya beserta senyum mengembang di pipi bakpaonya.

"Kau mau apa?" ketus Luhan

"Tidak… aku tidak menginginkan apapun, hanya saja kau terlihat berbeda dari yang lainnya" Xiumin menegakkan posisi duduknya sementara Luhan masih berdiri di depan kelas

"Aku memang berbeda." Ucap Luhan datar

"Aku juga berbeda, setiap orang pasti berbeda." Xiumin berdiri lalu menghampiri Luhan di depan kelas.

"Xiumin, Kim Xiumin" namja itu mengulurkan tangannya.

Luhan menatap sebentar tangan dihadapannya, ragu untuk meraih tangan itu. Namun begitu Luhan menatap kedua mata dengan sigle eyelid milik Xiumin, ada hal yang sepertinya tak bisa Luhan tolak. Persahabatan.

"Lu… Lu Han…" kata Luhan akhirnya menjabat tangan Xiumin

"Aku baru beberapa bulan di Korea, jadi bahasa Koreaku masih berantakan. Mulai sekrang kita berteman, okay?" Xiumin menatap Luhan penuh harap, tapi Luhan kemudian hanya membuang tangan Xiumin dan beralih ke tempat duduknya. Membuka buku pelajarannya dan membaca bab terakhir yang seharusnya dipelajari di akhir semester.

Tak ada percakapan berarti di sana, hanya ada Xiumin yang sibuk ikut belajar seraya mencuri pandang keearah Luhan.

.

HAAACHING!

"Kim Xiumin! Wajahmu pucat, gwaenchana?" tanya seorang guru yang mengajar saat itu

"Gwaenchana saemnim, kemarin aku kehujanan.." ucap Xiumin dengan suara bengeknya

"Kau sudah besar, seharusnya kau selalu bersedia payung sebelum hujan. Arraseo!" guru itu menegur Xiumin dan anak itu hanya mengangguk.

.

"Jinjja Gwaenchana?"

Luhan menghampiri Xiumin yang terkulai diatas mejanya sendiri sesaat setelah jam pulang dan kelas sudah kosong, Xiumin langsung terhentak dan tegak di kursinya.

"Gwaenchana…. Sreet" Xiumin menjawab lalu menarik ingusnya

Luhan kemudian meletakkan tangannya di dahi lebar Xiumin. "Kau demam" gumam Luhan.

"Oh… sedikit" Xiumin langsung salah tingkah

"Mianhae, gara – gara aku kau jadi sakit," Luhan duduk di kursi yang ada di deret bangku depan bangku Xiumin

"Ani… gwaenchana, aku kan namja… jadi aku harus kuat.." Xiumin mengangkat dagunya

"Apa kau mau sesuatu yang hangat? Akan aku traktir di café depan sekolah" Luhan menawarkan

Xiumin langsung saja mengangguk dan mengiyakan ajakan Luhan, ini menurutnya kemajuan, seorang pendiam seperti Luhan mengajaknya keluar. Ini kali pertama Xiumin bersyukur terkena demam.

.

"Lu… boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Xiumin memulai percakapan ketika dua cangkir coklat panas disajikan di meja mereka

"Apa?" Luhan menjawab datar

"Kenapa kau sering menyendiri dan terlihat sedih?" Xiumin memulai intinya

Luhan terdiam. Mata rusanya terpaku pada secangkir coklat hangat dihadapannya. "Kau yakin akan mendengar ceritaku?" Luhan masih tak menatap Xiumin

"Aku punya banyak waktu untukmu!" jawab Xiumin segera

Luhan memulai ceritanya. Cerita panjang dan menusuk miliknya. Dua jam waktu yang gadis itu butuhkan untuk menyelesaikan segala ceritanya.

Tes. Air mata itu jatuh lagi.

Jemari lembut milik Xiumin segera mengarah ke pipi Luhan, mengusap air mata yang jatuh di pipi putih itu.

"Mulai sekarang kau punya aku, Aku akan selalu ada untukmu Lu… kau tidak akan pernah sendiri lagi, aku akan selalu menjaga dan menlindungimu. Mulai sekarang, aku adalah sahabatmu.

.

Xiumin kembali dari lamunannya tentang bagaimana dia bisa bersahabat dengan rusa imut dihadapannya ini. Luhan masih asik memakan roti coklat yang tadi Xiumin bawakan. Xiumin tersenyum lalu mengarahkan jempolnya ke sudut bibir Luhan.

"Mmm?" Luhan mendongak dan menatap Xiumin kaget

"Ada noda coklat di sini" Xiumin berkata lembut

Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mengabil tissue untuk membersihkan sudut bibirnya sendiri.

"_Aku sangat menyayangimu Lu, aku tidak mau melihatmu terluka…"_ Xiumin membatin.

"Kau tidak berangkat? Ini sudah jam 9 lebih…" Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Xiumin

"Ah.. majja… aku harus bertemu dengan seseorang yang akan mengadakan pesta di club nanti malam, sampai nanti Lu… ingat, jika ada apapun terjadi padamu…"

"Aku akan segera menelponmu!" Luhan memotong kalimat Xiumin, kalimat yang sama yang selalu akan Xiumin katakan jika dia hendak meninggalkan Luhan sendiri.

.

.

.

Satu jam. Sudah satu jam Sehun berdiri di depan sebuah kaca berukuran sangat besar di kamarnya. Terlihat banyak baju berserakan di atas tempat tidur berukuran queen size di kamar apartemennya. Alunan musik jazz pasti akan selalu mengalun di kamar itu.

Hari ini Luhan dan Sehun ada janji untuk bertemu, Luhan bilang pengobatan akan ketergantungan Sehun terhadap musik akan dia lakukan mulai hari ini. Tapi sial, namja berkulit pucat itu sudah sejam mengobrak abrik koleksi bajunya namun tak satupun ada yang pas untuknya. Bukan, bukan tidak pas ukuran, warna atau apa, hanya saja Sehun merasa dirinya harus tampil baik di depan Luhan.

"Apa yang aku lakukan Sehun-ah…." Sehun bergumam sendiri seraya menghenyakkan tubuhnya diatas beberapa baju yang berserakan di tempat tidurnya.

Ya… apa yang dia lakukan? Kenapa Sehun sangat ingin terlihat tampan dan keren dihadapan dokter psikiatri itu?

Diliriknya jam di meja nakasnya, sudah jam 9 pagi dan janji dengan Luhan adalah jam 9.30 pagi. Sudah tak ada waktu lagi, tapi tetap saja semua baju rancangan eommanya benar – benar membuatnya frustasi kali ini.

Ini yang pertama dalam hidup Sehun, namja itu dengan susah payah berusaha untuk terlihat keren, alasannya adalah Luhan.

"Apa yang salah pada dirimu Sehun-ah…" desah Sehun memijat kepalanya.

Dan akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk menggunakan celana jeans hitam, kaos putih dengan garis biru dibawahnya dan satu mantel biru tua yang cukup hangat.

"Sepatu…. Harus apa?" Sehun memandang rak sepatunya dan meneliti satu persatu sepatunya.

"Oh sudahlah…" Sehun masa bodoh akhirnya dia mengambil satu sepatu berwarna putih dengan asal – asalan.

.

.

.

"Lulu-ah…"

"Oh Jongdae hyungie…" Luhan melambaikan tangannya pada Jongdae yang baru masuk ke dalam ruangan Luhan

"Kau ini selalu saja memanggilku Hyung, harusnya kau panggil aku oppa!" protes Jongdae

"Hahahaha… aku sangat menyukaimu hyung… memanggilmu Oppa terasa aneh untukku!" kekeh Luhan

"Arraseo… arraseo… jika kau yang memanggilku Hyung aku merasa itu sedikit imut, tapi jika Chanyeol yang memanggilku terbalik menjadi Oppa, aku sangat geli mendengarnya" Chen ikut terkekeh bersama Luhan

"Ini adalah berkas observasi Jongin semenjak kejadian sakau yang dia alami tempo hari. Aku melaporkan ini karena ada hal aneh terjadi pada anak itu. Jongin, akhir – akhir ini jadi pendiam, tak banyak bicara atau mengumpat seperti biasanya. Dia jadi sedikit penurut, walaupun… tatapan matanya kosong, seperti ada banyak hal yang dia pikirkan."

Jongdae melaporkan temuan aneh yang namja itu dapatkan dari seorang pasien bernama Kim Jongin yang masih berusia 15 tahun.

Ya. Kim Jongin, 15 tahun. Seharusnya siswa kelas 10 Senior High School.

Seharusnya? Itu benar, jika saja dia tidak tertangkap basah sebagai pengguna narkoba dan ketua club geng balap liar, Jongin pasti masih duduk manis menggunakan seragam SM Art High School.

"Dia masih sangat muda, dia masih sangat labil, aku yakin dia adalah anak yang baik. Dari matanya, aku bisa melihat jika Jongin adalah anak yang butuh pegangan untuk jadi lebih baik" ujar Luhan seraya membaca berkas observasi yang Jongdae serahkan.

"Aku setuju padamu Lu, walau awalnya aku sempat tak percaya jika anak itu adalah anak yang sebenarnya baik, tapi kini aku percaya padamu. Dia sedikit demi sedikit berubah." Jongdae mengangguk

"Bukan. Bukan aku yang memperbaiki keadaan Jongin. Jongin begitu bukan karena aku." Luhan menatap lurus pintu ruang praktiknya

"Maksudmu?" Jongdae menautkan kedua alisnya

"Jongin berubah semenjak aku membawa Kyungsoo kepadanya" ujar Luhan yakin.

"Ah… apakah karena Kyungsoo juga punya nama yang sama dengan nama yang sering Jongin sebut ketika sakau?" Jongdae mulai paham

"Entahlah Hyung, aku masih belum yakin juga, tapi yang pasti Jongin berubah sejak dia bertemu Kyungsoo…." Luhan mengangguk pelan dalam diagnosanya

"Kau benar Lu… ada sesuatu dengan nama Kyungsoo, peri kecil Kyungsoo yang sering Jongin sebut" Jongdae ikut mengangguk.

"Hyung, aku rasa Kyungsoo ada di depan pintu praktekku sekarang." Luhan yakin melihat sekelebatan sosok Kyungsoo dari celah kaca kecil di pintunya.

"Oh ya? Baik akan aku suruh dia masuk" Jongdae bergegas dan membuka pintu.

Ketika pintu itu terbuka, ternyata benar. Kyungsoo sedang berdiri di depan pintu praktek Luhan menggunakan blazer berwarna merah selutut, sepatu boots coklat dan beani putih di kepalanya.

"Ah… aku baru akan mengetuk pintu" gumam gadis manis itu, ditangannya ada sebuah paper bag cukup besar berwarna putih.

"Mau bertemu Lulu? Kebetulan dia sedang tidak ada kerjaan… masuklah" ujar Jongdae kemudian meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Luhan berdua di ruang praktek itu.

"Annyeong Kyungie… sudah mulai libur natal eoh?" sapa Luhan dari meja kerjanya

"Ne eonni… hari ini adalah hari pertama aku libur natal… "

Kyungsoo berjalan masuk dan duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di hadapan Luhan, Luhan tersenyum sangat manis menatap dua mata bundar gadis imut di hadapannya ini.

"Jadi… bagaimana masa traineemu?" Luhan memulai percakapan

"Baik eonni… selama libur natal kegiatan traineeku juga diliburkan" jawab Kyungsoo lengkap dengan senyum heartshapenya

"Aaaah… uri Kyungsoo… kyeopta.." Luhan memandang lembut Kyungsoo.

"Eonni… boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" gantian Kyungsoo yang bertanya, namun Luhan bisa melihat ada sedikit kegugupan di sorot mata gadis itu. Luhan mengangguk dengan ekspresi imut dan Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum

"Pasien di kamar 408 tempo hari…. Kim… Jongin… apakah dia berasal dari Suwon?" tanya Kyungsoo takut – takut

"Ne… dia berasal dari Suwon… eottoke arra?" Luhan menautkan alisnya nampak berpikir

"Apakah dia…. sudah tidak punya… eomma?" Kyungsoo tak menjawab Luhan, dia kembali bertanya dan malah terlihat tegang

"Mmm… eommanya meninggal sejak usianya 8 tahun." Luhan juga ikut menegang, cukup kaget karena Kyungsoo mengetahui tentang Jongin

"Apakah appanya bernama Kim….. Kangin?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya sempurna

Luhan mengangguk lagi dan dia tak bisa berbohong kalau dirinya sendiri kaget. Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo mengetahui informasi tentang Jongin padahal tempo hari adalah pertama kalinya Luhan membawa Kyungsoo pada Jongin

"Kyungie-ah…eottoke arra?" Luhan bertanya lembut

"Dia… Kim Jongin, adalah… seseorang yang berarti di masa kecilku…" Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya.

.

Mundur, kita harus mundur. Kembali pada 7 tahun yang lalu, saat Kyungsoo berusia 10 tahun dan Jongin berusia 8 tahun. Kita harus kembali kemasa itu, masa dimana Kyungsoo, menjadi seorang peri kecil untuk Jongin.

Suwon di tahun 2006 belum menjadi daerah perkotaan yang maju dan menakjubkan seperti sekarang, saat itu yang menjabat sebagai Kepala Bidang 1 Pemerintahan Gyeonggi-do adalah seseorang bermarga Do. Dia adalah appa Kyungsoo. Do Yesung.

Kyungsoo tidak tinggal di Suwon ibu kota Gyeonggi-do sejak dia dilahirkan, sebelumnya Kyungsoo sempat tinggal di Ansan sebelum akhirnya sang appa memutuskan untuk mengajak serta seluruh keluarganya untuk tinggal dekat dengannya di Suwon. Tipikal pencitraan Yesung adalah seorang pejabat yang rendah hati dan selalu tampil sederhana. Itu terbukti dengan keluarga Do yang lebih memilih tinggal di rumah yang sederhana dan di daerah biasa daripada tinggal di rumah mewah ala pejabat.

Di sebuah rumah sederhana di salah satu perumahan biasa yang terletak di Suwon itulah, gadis manis bernama Do Kyungsoo tumbuh. Lingkungan baru menjadi hal yang sangat menarik bagi gadis kecil dengan kadar keingintahuannya yang tinggi itu. Sejak kepindahannya ke Suwon, hampir setiap sore Kyungsoo pasti selalu berjalan – jalan dengan sepedanya mengelilingi kompleks perumahan barunya, tiap sore pula Do Myungsoo sang kakak harus mencari – cari keberadaan Kyungsoo.

Suatu sore di musim panas yang terik, Kyungsoo sedang bersepeda melintasi sebuah rumah yang nampak tidak serapi rumah lainnya. Rumah itu terlihat cukup lusuh dan berantakan. Kyungsoo mendengar suara tangisan seorang anak kecil yang berasal dari rumah itu, Kyungsoo pun akhirnya penasaran dan memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam rumah lusuh itu.

"Ya… wae uro?" Kyungsoo berjongkok di depan bocah laki – laki yang tengah menangis

"Eomma…. Eomma…" anak itu masih terus memanggil eommanya.

"Kemana eommamu? Apa dia sedang pergi?" Kyungsoo memberanikan tangannya untuk mengusap punggung si bocah kecil

Bocah kecil itu mendongak dan mendapati wajah imut Kyungsoo yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya itu sedang menatapnya penuh perhatian.

"Appa bilang eommaku sudah meninggal!" anak itu berkata dengan mata berkaca – kaca

"Gwaenchana… jangan bersedih… walaupun eommamu meninggal, tapi dia masih tetap akan berada bersamamu" ucap Kyungsoo masih mengusap punggung anak itu

"Eottokae?" anak itu bertanya imut

Kyungsoo nampak berpikir, namun gadis kecil itu akhirnya berkata, "Seseorang yang benar – benar mencintai kita tidak akan pernah benar – benar pergi meninggalkan kita. Dia selalu ada di sini…" Kyungsoo menunjuk dada anak itu

Sejenak isakan tangis bocah tampan itu perlahan memudar, dia sibuk memegangi dadanya. Dia berpikir tentang kata – kata Kyungsoo, apakah benar eommanya ada di sana?

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Kyungsoo bertanya karena anak itu hanya diam

"Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak akan pernah bertemu eomma lagi… eomma tidak akan bisa menemaniku lagi…" ucap si bocah dengan polosnya

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang menemanimu, eotte?" Kyungsoo menawarkan dirinya

"Jinjja? Kau akan menemaniku?" anak itu menatap Kyungsoo penuh harap

"Percaya padaku! Tapi… karena sekarang sudah sore, jadi aku harus pulang… besok aku akan kemari lagi!"

GREB

Tanpa aba – aba Jongin kecil langsung memeluk Kyungsoo. "Khajima.. temani aku disini" kata anak itu seakan Kyungsoo bisa saja tiba – tiba menghilang ditelan bumi.

Dengan canggung Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan anak berusia 8 tahun yang ternyata lebih tinggi darinya itu kemudian mengangkat tangan kananannya.

"Baiklah, aku Do Kyungsoo akan berjanji pada… siapa namamu?" Kyungsoo dengan imutnya bertanya,

"Aku Jongin… Kim Jongin.."

"Baiklah, aku Do Kyungsoo akan berjanji pada Kim Jongin akan selalu datang dan menemani Kim Jongin setiap hari setelah aku pulang sekolah sampai sore hari!" kata Kyungsoo yakin

"Kau sudah berjanji!" Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

Semenjak saat itulah, persahabatan antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo dimulai. Mereka pada awalnya hanya sekedar bermain biasa, namun lama kelamaan mereka mulai saling tergantung satu sama lain. Berbeda sekolah membuat keduanya tak bisa bertemu selain siang sampai sore hari. Tapi bukan Jongin dan Kyungsoo namanya jika mereka tidak nakal.

Terkadang Jongin akan menyelinap ke kamar Kyungsoo saat malam hari tiba dan melanjutkan permainan mereka, atau membaca buku cerita, atau saling membuat tugas sekolah bersama dan besok subuhnya Jongin akan menyelinap keluar lagi dan kembali ke rumahnya. Itu tak masalah bagi Jongin karena appanya sendiri, Kim Kangin adalah orang yang sangat sibuk dan tak pernah ada di rumah. Bahkan Jongin hanya dibesarkan oleh seorang maid saja.

"Jongin-ah… aku lebih tua 2 tahun darimu… panggil aku noona!" pinta Kyungsoo suatu malam ketika Jongin kembali menyelinap ke kamar Kyungsoo.

"Shireo… kau bahkan lebih pendek dariku! Dan wajahmu itu, kau seperti anak berusia 7 tahun" ucap Jongin santai sambil mengerjakan PR matematikannya

"Kau tidak sopan!" Kyungsoo pura – pura marah

"Kau marah?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo takut – takut

Kyungsoo tak bergeming, dalam hati dia sibuk menikmati wajah khawatir Jongin. Jongin segera mengambil tangan Kyungsoo kemudian menatap tajam seorang gadis kecil yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya namun dengan tubuh lebih mungil.

"Bagiku… kau bukanlah seorang noona… kau… kau adalah peri kecilku… Peri Kecil Kyungsoo" ucap Jongin dengan tatapan tulusnya.

"Kenapa bisa aku jadi peri kecilmu? Aku bukan anak – anak Jongin… usiaku 10 tahun!" dengus Kyungsoo tidak terima dipanggil kecil.

"Aku ingat satu dongeng yang pernah eomma bacakan untukku, Peterpan, kau tau dongeng itu? Jongin bertanya dan kyungsoo mengangguk cepat

"Aku merasa seperti Peter Pan yang hidup sendirian dan kesepian… aku tak punya siapapun, sama seperti Peterpan. Dan seorang peri kecil bernama Tinkerbell datang ke dalam kehidupan Peterpan untuk menemaninya. Sama seperti aku, kau datang menemaniku yang sendirian. Kau adalah Tinkerbellku… namamu Peri Kecil Kyungsoo" celoteh Jongin panjang lebar menceritakan alasannya kenapa dia memanggil Kyungsoo dengan peri kecil.

Kyungsoo bukannya senang, dia malah menundukkan wajahnya dan nampak sedih.

"Tapi… Peterpan menyukai Wendy… bukan Tinkerbell…" desis Kyungsoo yang terlihat benar – benar sedih.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan Wendy dalam hidupku, yang aku butuhkan hanya Peri Kecil Kyungsooku…" ucap Jongin mantap

Senyum Kyungsoo terkembang dan dadanya berdegup jadi lebih kencang ketika Jongin juga ikut tersenyum.

"Jongin-ah… aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu!" Kyungsoo berujar dengan pipi memerah

"Apa?" Jongin bertanya antusias.

"mmmm… aku akan mengatakannya saat natal!"

"1 minggu lagi? Kenapa tidak sekarang?" Jongin mengerutkan keningnya

"Tidak… karena ini special!" ucap Kyungsoo yang sukses membuat Jongin penasaran.

.

Suatu siang, lima hari sebelum libur Natal, Kyungsoo di jemput oleh seorang supir yang biasa menjemputnya dari sekolah. Karena lelah Kyungsoo langsung tertidur dan tak lagi ingat atau peduli dengan jalanan, biasanya jika Kyungsoo tertidur di mobil Myungsoo sang kakak akan menggendongnya hingga ke kamar.

Cukup lama Kyungsoo tertidur, dan ketika terbangun Kyungsoo benar – benar terbelalak. Dia tidak berada di kamarnya! Dia berada di tengah pesawat! Appa Kyungsoo mendadak mendapatkan tugas Negara yang cukup rahasia di Amerika. Mendadak dan sangat mendesak. Posisi Yesung sebagai Kepala Bidang 1 Pemerintahan Gyeonggi Do segera digantikan oleh wakilnya dan Yesung harus pindah ke New York untuk masalah ini.

Kyungsoo sempat menangis dan merengek ingin pulang. Tapi orang tuanya malah marah dan menganggap Kyungsoo sangat kekanakan. Kyungsoo meninggalkan Jongin, tanpa sepatah katapun. Itu bukanlah keinginan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang berusia 11 tahun kala itu tak mampu melakukan apa – apa. Hanya pasrah, berharap dia segera kembali ke korea dan meminta maaf pada Jongin.

Lalu Jongin? Jongin kehilangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tak pernah kerumahnya lagi, dan ketika Jongin pergi ke rumah Kyungsoo, orang lain sudah ada di sana. Bukan lagi keluarga Kyungsoo. Jongin kembali merasa ditinggalkan. Lebih parahnya lagi tak ada sepatah katapun yang Kyungsoo ucapkan sebelum meninggalkan Jongin. Tentu Jongin marah dan sangat kecewa. Peri Kecilnya meninggalkan dirinya sendirian lagi. Sang Peterpan kehilangan Tinkerbellnya.

Dan Natal tahun 2006, dimana seharusnya Kyungsoo menepati janjinya malah menjadi Natal yang sangat Jongin benci. Tepat saat Natal, Kim Kangin sang appa menikah lagi dengan yeoja lain dan menelantarkan Jongin sendiri di rumah lusuhnya. Kangin memang memberikan banyak uang pada Jongin tiap bulannya tapi bukan itu yang Jongin butuhkan. Jongin butuh kasih sayang dan juga perhatian, terlebih lagi Jongin butuh teman. Dan dia marah, Kyungsoo peri kecilnya menghilang begitu saja.

Jongin yang terlunta – lunta sebatangkara berusaha mencari tempat untuk berpijak dan bersandar, namun yang dia temukan adalah orang – orang yang salah macam Choi Seunghyun dan Kwon Jiyoung yang adalah anak mafia. Sejak SMP Jongin yang bergelimpangan uang kiriman dari Kangin menggunakan uang itu untuk berfoya – foya, membeli motor balap dan menggunakannya untuk balapan liar dan… akhirnya dia jatuh ke jurang obat – obatan terlarang. Itu Jongin lakukan semata – mata agar dia bisa punya teman, dan sayangnya teman yang dia temukan adalah teman yang salah. Hingga suatu hari ketika polisi melakukan razia balap liar, Jongin ditemukan sedang berpesta minuman keras dan obat – obatan terlarang.

Karena usianya yang masih 15 tahun, Jongin akhirnya tidak dipenjarakan. Woohyun Ketua Bagian Penanganan Narkoba di kantor kepolisian akhirnya memilih untuk merehabilitasi Jongin. Namun Luhan, yang saat itu juga sedang lancong ke kantor Kris seperti biasa ingin tau apa yang terjadi, akhirnya dia menawarkan diri untuk menjadikan Jongin sebagai pasien intensivenya dan sekarang sudah 6 bulan jongin ada di sana.

.

"Uljima… ini bukan salahmu Kyungie…" Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo dengan penuh kasih sayang setelah mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo tentang masalalunya dengan Jongin.

Luhan juga sempat menceritakan bagaimana dia bisa bertemu Jongin dan kenapa Jongin bisa dirawat di sini. Maka itulah Kyungsoo merasa bersalah.

"Seandainya keluargaku tidak pindah, Jongin pasti tidak seperti ini…" Kyungsoo masih dalam isakannya

"Gwaenchana chagi… Jongin bisa sembuh…" bisik Luhan masih memeluk Kyungsoo

"Eonni… aku akan membantumu menyembuhkan Jongin, aku juga berjanji padamu untuk menjadi kuat, menjadi kuat untuk Suho eonni yang menolongku dan menjadi kuat untuk Jongin, seseorang yang berarti di hidupku" ujar Kyungsoo mulai menelan tangisnya

"Ne… kau bisa… kau pasti bisa, gomawo sudah mau menolong untuk menyelamatkan Jongin, dia membutuhkan teman… kau benar Kyungie" Luhan berbicara sambil menakup pipi chubby Kyungsoo dan menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya.

Dari luar ruang praktek Luhan, Oh Sehun dapat melihat bagaimana Luhan menenangkan gadis yang tengah menangis itu. Hati Sehun perlahan terasa sangat hangat. Baru kali ini dia melihat bahwa cinta kasih dan perhatian itu nyata, tidak hanya ada di dalam buku dan dongeng. Jujur saja, sosok keibuan Luhan membuat Sehun perlahan tertarik pada seorang dokter psikiatri bermarga Lu itu.

Mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi dunia ini cukup absurd untuk hal – hal yang masuk akal. Walaupun Sehun adalah seorang introvert berat, bukan berarti Sehun tidak bisa merasakan yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama bukan?

.

"Oh Sehun-ssi?"

Jongdae menghampiri Sehun yang masih berdiri dengan tatapan tajam seakan akan ada laser yang bisa keluar dari mata Sehun untuk membelah dua pintu praktek Luhan.

"Ne?" Sehun dengan wajah besinya menoleh pada Jongdae

"Aku kira kau tidak jadi datang… kau datang terlambat dari jadwalmu dengan Luhan.." Jongdae tersenyum ramah sambil mengecek jadwal Luhan

"Ah mianhae, aku harus ke suatu tempat tadi"

Kalimat itu adalah kalimat pertama yang Sehun ucapkan untuk membohongi orang lain. Bohong. Dia tidak pergi kemanapun pagi ini. Kampusnya sudah libur, bukankah dia sedari tadi sibuk memilih baju untuk dia gunakan? Agar terlihat keren untuk Luhan?

"Mmm… tapi baru saja aku akan mengirim pesan untuk konfirmasi jadwal, gwaenchana kau hanya telat 15 menit. Tapi Luhan sedang bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, sebentar mungkin selesai.." ujar Jongdae lagi

"Ah ne…" Sehun hanya menjawab seadanya.

Sehun kemudian duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang ada di luar ruang praktek Luhan, bagian psikiatri memang tak terlihat sibuk atau crowded seperti bagian lain di Rumah Sakit. Lorong bagian psikiatri nampak lebih tenang dan sunyi. Sehun melihat seorang namja berwajah cukup tampan dengan dahi berkerutnya. Namja itu terlihat sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui ponselnya.

Sehun mengenal orang itu sebagai salah satu dokter psikiatri sama seperti Luhan karena jas putih yang namja itu gunakan memiliki garis hijau muda di bagian kerah dan sampingnya. Itu adalah jas seragam dokter psikiatri, berbeda dengan yang dia lihat di bagian bedah saat Sehun melewati bagian itu, dokter – dokter yang berlalu lalang di bagian bedah menggunakan jas dengan garis biru tua di kerahnya.

Kembali ke namja yang tampak frustasi tadi, Sehun sebenarnya tidak mau ambil pusing tentang orang itu, namun karena namja itu menyebut nama Luhan, telinga Sehun langsung menuntut informasi.

"Aku tidak bisa datang ke Jeju tuan Park… aku ada masalah yang penting di kantor kementrian kesehatan" ujar namja itu

"Jika memang harus, apa boleh aku diwakilkan oleh anak buahku?" namja itu melirik plang nama Luhan di depan pintu prakteknya

"Aku memiliki seorang anak buah kepercayaan, Luhan… namanya Luhan, dia akan menggantikanku dalam kerja social di Jeju" kata namja itu masih menatap lurus plang nama Luhan yang berada tepat diatas kepala Sehun

"Terimakasih tuan Park, percaya padaku, Luhan bisa diandalkan!" namja itu kemudian tersenyum dan menampilkan dimplenya

Setelah selesai dengan telpon pentingnya Sehun melihat si namja tadi masuk ke ruangan dimana tadi dia keluar, sebuah ruangan di pojok lorong bertuliskan, 'Kepala Bagian Psikiatri, Zhang Lay'

"Sehun-ah… sudah lama menunggu?"

Luhan cukup kaget melihat sesosok namja tampan berambut platina duduk di kursi tunggu ruang prakteknya.

"Anyeonghaseo…" Sehun tersenyum. Untuk catatan, senyum Sehun adalah hal yang langka, mungkin sama langkanya dengan air di gurun pasir. Namun di hadapan Luhan, senyum Sehun mengalir begitu saja.

"Mianhae kau harus menunggu, kenalkan ini adalah pasien kesayanganku… Kim Kyungsoo" Luhan memperkenalkan gadis imut bermata bulat di sampingnya

Sehun sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berkata, " Oh Sehun imnida…"

"Kim Kyungsoo…" Kyungsoo malah membungkuk 90 derajat

"Geurae… Kyungsoo-ah, nanti kau minta Jongdae Hyung mengantarmu ke ruangan Jongin ya…" Luhan mengelus pipi tembam Kyungsoo perlahan kemudian tersenyum.

Refleks, atau entah apa itu namanya, sudut kiri bibir Sehun ikut terangkat saat Luhan tersenyum, sesuatu yang ada di balik dada bidangnya dengan kuat berdegup seperti akan kabur dari detakannya yang datar.

"Sehun-ah… aku senang kau bisa datang…" Luhan kini mengalihkan senyumnya pada Sehun

"Luhan-ssi… jaebal… jangan tersenyum padaku.." kata Sehun tiba – tiba karena dia tidak lagi bisa menahan degupan jantungnya, entahlah… bagi Sehun cara Luhan tersenyum walaupun sangat manis tapi itu hampir mirip dengan cara membunuh, bagaimana tidak, napas Sehun tersengal sekarang.

"Oh… wae?" Luhan yang tak mengerti langsung mengerutkan keningnya

"Aku merasa canggung jika seseorang tersenyum padaku" ucap Sehun. Tidak. Sehun berbohong, sebenarnya dia sangat tidak peduli jika orang lain akan tersenyum padanya atau tidak. Hanya senyum Luhan lah yang dia pedulikan.

Sejak pertama bertemu Luhan, Sehun merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri. Dia seperti merasakan sebuah ketertarikan yang sangat besar. Bahkan saat ini, Sehun merasa sangat menginginkan Luhan. Entahlah, Sehun tak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana isi hatinya saat ini. Yang jelas Luhan adalah hal yang selalu membuatnya tertarik. Luhan seperti magnet yang terus menarik Sehun untuk semakin dekat padanya, untuk semakin menginginkannya. Sehun punya ketertarikan yang sangat kuat pada Luhan.

"Kau harus terbiasa kalau begitu, karena aku tidak akan berhenti tersenyum. Tersenyum adalah cara yang baik untuk berkomunikasi dengan semua orang. Coba sekarang kau tersenyum!" pinta Luhan tiba – tiba.

Sehun membelalakan mata sipitnya, dia terlihat kikuk dan canggung jika harus diminta seperti itu. Dia bukanlah orang yang terbuka dan bisa mengekspresikan segala ekspresi dengan baik, apalagi jika diminta seperti ini.

"Mianhae…" Sehun menunduk.

Luhan terkikik di hadapan Sehun. Luhan memperhatikan Sehun dari atas sampai bawah, dan mata rusa cantik itu tertuju pada sebuah earphone yang menempel di telinga kiri Sehun.

"Ayo masuk, kita bicarakan tentang terapi untuk ketergantungan musikmu.." Luhan mempersilahkan Sehun masuk.

Sehun duduk di sebuah sofa single yang nyaman yang langsung berhadapan dengan sebuah akuarium berukuran sedang. Ada 2 ikan badut di dalam akuarium itu.

"Kau suka ikan?" Luhan menghampiri Sehun, ditangannya sudah ada sebuah note kecil yang selalu dia bawa setiap melakukan observasi pada pasiennya.

"Tidak, tapi yang berwarna cerah itu… aku menyukainya!" kata Sehun cepat

"Itu aku…" jawab Luhan dan lagi gadis itu tersenyum.

Sehun menatap Luhan tajam seperti meminta penjelasan.

"Yang berwarna orange cerah itu aku, dan yang agak kecoklatan itu… itu Xiumin sahabatku! Dia memberikan itu untuk kado ulang tahunku tahun lalu." Ucap Luhan menatap lurus mata Sehun.

Ada hal yang tak bisa Sehun tahan ketika Luhan menatap lurus matanya. Sehun seperti terhipnotis untuk selalu mengikuti semua percakapan yang yeoja itu bangun bersamanya. Biasanya Sehun akan masa bodoh dengan segala bentuk percakapan, tapi mata Luhan seakan merayu Sehun untuk selalu menjawabnya.

"Sejak kapan kalian bersahabat?" Sehun bertanya dengan dahi berkerut. Ada getaran aneh dalam dadanya ketika Luhan menyebutkan nama Xiumin.

"Cukup lama… sekitar 10 tahun…" ujar Luhan mengangguk.

Sehun tidak melepaskan satu earphone yang terpasang di telinga kiri itu. Tapi dari ipod yang Sehun letakkan di atas meja, Luhan bisa tau jika tak ada musik yang tersalur melalui kabel kecil itu ke telinga Sehun. Sehun sudah mematikannya tadi ketika dia mendengar nama Xiumin disebutkan Luhan. Luhan mencatat itu dalam notenya. Dia mencatat setiap Sehun melakukan percakapan dengannya dia pasti akan mematikan musik yang masuk ke telinganya.

"Sejak kapan kau mulai bergantung dengan musik Hun-ah?" Luhan melirik Sehun yang masih menatap akuarium.

Tatapan Sehun begitu tajam pada akuarium di depannya, ada sebersit pandangan tidak suka Sehun tunjukkan pada ikan dengan warna lebih gelap yang Luhan bilang itu adalah ikan Xiumin.

"Sejak aku pindah ke apartemenku, tapi hingga benar – benar separah ini… aku rasa setahun belakangan" Sehun menjawab jujur

"Bagaimana awalnya kau bisa menyukai itu? Seingatmu…" Luhan bergumam santai

"Mmm… Aku mendengarkan lagu Jazz dan beberapa musik akustik yang sedang muncul di TV setahun yang lalu, aku menyukainya. Aku seperti ingin selalu mendengarnya, seperti ada hal yang membuat aku ingin terus dan terus mendengarnya" jawab Sehun lancar

"Apa kau keberatan jika aku mengobservasimu selama 24 jam?" Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya memberikan penawaran pada Sehun

"24 jam?" Sehun mengulang

"Yup… aku perlu mengawasimu dan tipe ketergantunganmu…" ujar Luhan mantap

"Kau akan mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi? Sampai ke apartemenku juga?" Sehun nampak shock

Luhan mengangguk.

Ada dua hal yang Sehun rasakan saat ini. Pertama dia merasa senang mendapati fakta jika Luhan akan ada dekat dengannya, namun disisi lain… dia takut jika Luhan masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Sejak kecil dia memang tidak suka jika ada orang lain memasuki dunia pribadinya.

Sehun kembali menatap kedua iris kecoklatan milik Luhan. Iris mata yang memikat itu seakan menariknya kedalam sebuah dimensi kosong dimana Sehun tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain Luhan.

"Baiklah…" ucap Sehun akhirnya. Magnet kuat yang ada dalam diri Luhan benar – benar sukses membuat Sehun terperangkap.

"Apa terapi ini mengharuskan aku untuk minum obat atau yang semacamnya?" Sehun kembali bertanya. Satu hal yang perlu diketahui, Sehun tidak suka minum obat. Dia lebih suka merasakan sakitnya jarum suntik daripada harus menelan obat – obatan itu.

"Tidak… obatmu bukanlah tablet – tablet pahit itu…" ucap Luhan seraya menulis beberapa hal penting di notenya

"Lalu?" Sehun ingin tau

Luhan meletakkan pulpennya, menutup notenya lalu kembali menatap tajam mata Sehun dan berkata, "Obatmu adalah aku… apa kau mau meminumku?"

Sehun terdiam, entah setan apa yang ada dalam diri Sehun hingga ingin sekali rasanya dia menerkam Luhan yang tersenyum dihadapannya saat ini. Sehun semakin bingung dengan dirinya sendiri, kenapa sesosok Luhan bisa membuatnya begitu larut.

"Ahahahaha… aku hanya bercanda… jangan terlalu serius… oh ya, nanti malam aku akan ke apartemenmu untuk memulai terapi kita." Luhan berdiri dari sofanya menuju meja kerjanya.

"Baiklah… perkuliahanku juga sedang libur… aku akan ada di sana" ucap Sehun yakin.

_Tok tok tok_

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu, Luhan mengerlingkan matanya dan mendapatin seseorang di depan pintu ruang prakteknya. Sekilas Luhan tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan.

Melihat Luhan tersenyum Sehun langsung berdiri dan penasaran, apakah hal yang membuat dokter cantiknya itu tersenyum.

Xiumin.

"Apa kau sudah siap? Sekarang jadwalmu untuk ke kantor Kris kan?" kata Xiumin dengan senyuman riangnya

"Kau pasti tau jadwalku dari Jongdae hyung… iya kan?" tanya Luhan seraya merapikan beberapa berkas ke dalam tas ransel warna coklat mudanya.

"Hehehehe… khajja… aku akan mengantarmu…. Oh ya Tuhan,…" Xiumin terkejut saat melihat Sehun berdiri disampingnya dengan tatapan sangat dingin seakan – akan mata Sehun saja bisa membunuhnya.

"Kau datang untuk observasi lagi?…hahaha.." Xiumin tertawa canggun karena raut wajah Sehun yang selalu datar dan tatapan tajam serta dinginnya itu membuat Xiumin sedikit ngeri.

"Luhan noona… aku permisi dulu…" Sehun membungkuk pada Luhan lalu meninggalkan ruangan Luhan dengan langkah panjangnya.

"Noona?" Xiumin bertanya pada Luhan

Luhan juga kaget kenapa Sehun tiba – tiba memanggilnya noona selancar itu. Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian mengangguk pada Xiumin.

"Ya nona Lu! Bisakah kau tidak terlalu ramah pada pasien – pasienmu? Mereka semua orang yang kurang waras!" gerutu Xiumin tidak setuju atas panggilan noona yang Sehun berikan.

"Dia tidak gila Xiu-ah… dia hanya belum mengerti tentang keperibadiannya, dia terlalu lama mengurung diri di kamar. Ada beberapa hal penting yang aku catat dari tingkah lakunya barusan. Aku yakin dia adalah anak yang baik dan manis" Luhan tersnyum kemudian melepas jas prakteknya dan menggantinya dengan mantel yang cukup tebal.

"Tidak Lu… aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan anak itu… tatapan matanya sangat menakutkan. Sama seperti Kris…" desis Xiumin masih tak suka.

"Khajja… Kris bisa marah jika aku terlambat!" Luhan lalu mendahului Xiumin keluar dari ruang prakteknya.

.

.

.

**Gangnam District Police Office**

Luhan dan Xiumin tiba tepat waktu di kantor Kris. Semua orang di bagian tindak criminal sudah mengenal Luhan dengan baik. Dan… mungkin juga Xiumin. Karena setiap Luhan mengunjungi tempat itu, Xiumin pasti ada bersamanya.

"Kau ikut lagi?" Kris menyapa Xiumin dengan raut muka yang tak bisa dibilang ramah.

Kris memang begitu, dia paling tidak suka jika seseorang dekat dengan kakak kembarnya itu. Terutama Xiumin. Kris sangat tidak menyukai Xiumin. Alasannya karena Xiumin selalu bersikap seakan – akan Luhan hanyalah miliknya, seakan – akan Xiumin tau segala sesuatu tentang Luhan lebih dari dirinya yang bahkan kembar dengan Luhan. Dan yang paling Kris tidak suka dari Xiumin adalah sikap Xiumin yang seakan – akan menyalahkan Kris karena meninggalkan Luhan hingga Luhan jadi depresi dulu, dan bertingkah selayaknya pahlawan yang datang tepat waktu untuk menemani Luhan. Kris tidak suka semua itu.

"Aku hanya mengantar sahabatku saja, aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya." Ketus Xiumin yang memang tidak pernah akur dengan Kris.

"Xiu-ah… aku mungkin sampai sore ada disini, kau boleh pergi" ucap Luhan yang kini sudah mengaitkan lengannya di lengan Kris.

"Gwaenchana… aku akan menunggumu hingga pemeriksaan yang kau lakukan selesai" Xiumin berkeras

"Ani… kau tidak perlu menungguku… aku pasti akan lama dan kau pasti akan bosan sendirian.." Luhan berkata imut sementara Xiumin memandang Luhan dengan tatapan memohon tidak ingin pulang

"Tidak aku tidak akan bosan, aku juga tidak ada pekerjaan setelah ini, kau ingatkan Barku bukanya malam hari… aku akan menjagamu disini!" Xiumin masih berkeras

"Ya… Kim Xiumin… ini adalah kantor Polisi. Ada ratusan polisi di sini, ini adalah tempat yang sangat aman di district gangnam… lagipula disini ada aku. Aku akan menjaga kembaranku dengan baik… kau tidak perlu menunggunya!" Kris yang sudah sangat kesal dengan gelagat Xiumin langsung menggeretak namja yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Kris benar Xiu-ah… aku akan aman di sini… ada Kris, aku akan baik – baik saja" Luhan meyakinkan sahabatnya seraya menepuk bahu Xiumin.

"Okay… baiklah… langsung hubungi aku jika kau ditinggalkan lagi olehnya!" Xiumin menatap tajam kearah Kris kemudian berbalik pergi

"Apa benar Xiumin hanya sahabatmu? Dia selalu bertindak seakan kau hanya miliknya" Kris menggerutu tidak suka sesaat setelah dia melihat mobil Xiumin pergi.

"Dia hanya takut aku ditinggalkan dan sendirian… kau tau kan apa yang akan terjadi jika aku sendirian?" Luhan menatap Kris dengan tatapan sendu

"Aku tau… aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu… aku janji… kita dilahirkan bersama jadi kita akan selalu bersama… aku akan menjaga noonaku dengan baik" ucap Kris yakin

"Ya! Katakan sekali lagi!" pekik Luhan riang

"Apa?" ketus Kris kemudian dia melangkah menuju tangga

"Tadi… kau memanggilku noona… sekali lagi jaebal.." Luhan merengek

"Shireo… aku tidak akan memanggilmu begitu lagi… Oh ya… pokoknya jangan sampai kau menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari sahabat dengan namja bakpao itu!" dengus Kris nampak masih kesal

"Wae?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya

"Andwae! Dia pendek Lu! Aku tidak mau keturunanmu jadi keturunan kurcaci… lagipula pipinya terlalu kembung dan matanya terlalu sipit!" Kris mengejek Xiumin sepenuh hatinya

"Ahahahaha… arraseo… jadi harus namja yang tinggi, tampan, pintar dan sexy eoh?" goda Luhan riang.

Karena berkas pemeriksaan kejiwaan tersangka masih disiapkan oleh bidang administrasi dan bidang pemeriksaan, Kris membawa Luhan kekantornya.

"Ya rusa kecil! Berapa usiamu!" tanya Kris setelah lama menatap kembarannya yang menonton TV dengan tenang

"Lebih tua 15 menit dari usiamu Kris, tentu saja…" Luhan nyengir imut yang dihadiahi death glare dari Kris.

"15 menit tidak akan dihitung!" ketus Kris kesal

"Usiamu sudah 25 tahun, tapi sekalipun kau belum pernah punya namjachingu! Ada apa Lu?" Kris melembutkan suaranya

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menjalin hubungan apapun dengan siapapun" ucap Luhan datar

"Kau terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Xiumin sialan itu, dia terlalu mengekangmu hingga kau tidak pernah bergaul dengan orang lain selain dia" kesal Kris masih menyalahkan Xiumin.

"Berhenti menyalahkan sahabatku Wu!" gretak Luhan.

Kris langsung takut jika Luhan sudah memanggilnya Wu, dia tidak pernah main – main jika sudah begitu.

"Aku belum mau menjalin hubungan apapun karena aku tidak percaya pada cinta. Aku tidak percaya jika cinta pada seseorang bisa bertahan dan tidak menyakiti… aku tidak mau disakiti seperti mama disakiti oleh papa dan seperti kau disakiti oleh Zitao!" tegas Luhan

Kris terdiam sesaat mencerna apa yang Luhan katakan. Memang benar, nasib percintaannya dan mamanya hampir sama. Kris dan NyonyaWu sama – sama dicampakan. Lebih parahnya lagi Kris dicampakan oleh anak dari selingkuhan papanya sendiri yang kini jadi adik tiri Luhan, dan secara tidak langsung juga menjadi adik tirinya.

"Kau dan mama sama persis. Kalian berdua sama – sama bodoh. Sudah tau dicampakan, tapi kenapa masih cinta? Lupakan dia!" tegas Luhan seraya menatap wajah Kris serius.

"Apa yang terjadi pada mama dan pada dirimu adalah alasan mengapa aku tidak percaya akan ikatan cinta! Jika saling mencintai kalian tidak akan berpisah dan menyakiti satu sama lain kan?" Luhan mulai emosi, pembicaraan seperti ini adalah model pembicaraan yang paling bisa membuat Luhan gagal menjaga emosinya.

"Kau tidak mengerti Lu…" desis Kris.

"Apa yang aku tidak mengerti Kris? Kalian berdua dicampakan… mamaku dan adikku dicampakan karena cinta, haruskah aku juga dicampakan karena cinta?" Luhan menantang apa yang Kris katakan.

"Kau hanya tidak tau rasanya mencintai… jika kau sudah mencintai seseorang, kau akan rela melakukan apapun… apapun… termasuk dicampakan…" Kris membela dirininya.

"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya!" tegas Luhan

"Lalu apakah selamanya kau akan hidup sendirian?" Kris bertanya dengan raut seriusnya

"Aku punya kau, aku punya mama, aku punya pekerjaanku dan aku punya pasien – pasienku yang sangat aku sayangi!" Luhan tak mau kalah

"Pasien – pasienmu itu orang gila Lu… kau terlalu banyak bergaul dengan pasienmu sehingga kau jadi gila!" Kris sudah tak tahan dengan kekeraskepalaan kakaknya itu

"Kau hanya belum merasakan rasanya jatuh cinta…" Kris berkata pelan

"Sebenarnya apa inti pembicaraan kita kali ini?" Luhan menatap tajam adikknya

"Aku tidak ingin kau menutup diri Lu… aku ingin kau membuka hati dan perasaanmu, aku tidak ingin kau terus – terusan sakit seperti ini!" Kris akhirnya berkata jujur

"Jangan berkata apapun masalah penyakitku Wu! Aku baik – baik saja!" Luhan membentak adiknya

"Tidak Lu! Kau tidak baik – baik saja. Jelas – jelas mama bilang jika kau orang yang paranoid!" Kris mengutarakan semua ketakutannya.

Ya, nyonya Wu juga seorang psikiater seperti Luhan. Luhan walaupun dia terlihat baik – baik saja tapi dia sebenarnya adalah seseorang yang paranoid. Dia sangat takut ditinggalkan. Dia takut sendirian dan dia tidak bisa sendiri. Luhan akan mengamuk hebat jika dia ditinggal sendirian. Luhan akan menangis dan menghancurkan apapun yang ada disekitarnya jika dia ditinggal. Luhan tidak bisa menerima jika seseorang yang disayanginya meninggalkannya begitu saja. Ini terjadi akibat trauma psikis yang Luhan terima sejak perceraian Nyonya Wu dan Tuan Lu, ditambah lagi bagaimana dia tersiksa melihat Zitao dan istri baru papanya itu merebut tuan Lu dari sisinya. Dia merasa ditinggal oleh papanya juga. Depresi itu yang memacu Luhan untuk menjadi orang yang paranoid. Tapi semenjak dia mendapatkan pengobatan intensive dari sang mama sejak usianya 18 tahun, tentu Luhan bertemu Nyonya Wu tanpa sepengetahuan Tuan Lu. Luhan mulai membaik dan bisa mengontrol dirinya dikala sendirian. Ditambah lagi ada Xiumin yang menjaganya.

Luhan tidak pernah memberitau siapapun termasuk Xiumin atas penyakitnya ini. Xiumin hanya tau jika Luhan tidak suka sendiri. Xiumin hanya tau Luhan pasti akan menangis jika ditinggal. Dia tidak tau penyakit Luhan. Yang tau hanya Kris dan Nyonya Wu. Itulah mengapa Luhan juga tidak mau membuka hatinya untuk urusan cinta, dia tak mau ditinggalkan seperti Kris dan Nyonya Wu. Karena jika Luhan sudah terlanjur mencintai seseorang dengan tulus, maka dia akan takut sekali kehilangan orang itu.

"Aku baik – baik saja Kris. Tenang lah… aku sudah bisa mengontrol diriku!" Luhan merendahkan suaranya

"Kau butuh obat Lu…" Kris juga melembut

"Tidak, aku dokter… aku tidak perlu obat… aku akan menjadi kuat untuk pasien – pasienku.." Luhan masih tetap keras kepala

"Paseinmu itu orang gila Lu!" Kris kembali sedikit memekik

"Kau tau kenapa aku lebih menyukai orang gila daripada orang yang waras? Karena orang gila tidak akan pernah berbohong! Orang gila akan jujur dengan perasaannya…" Luhan meyakinkan Kris.

"Tapi orang psikopat biasanya selalu berbohong! Aku takut kau akan terjebak dengan orang seperti itu!" Kris berkata seperti memohon

"Orang psikopat tidak gila Kris… mereka orang waras, hanya kepribadiannya sedikit terganggu!" Luhan kembali menegaskan dan meyakinkan Kris

"Oh aku tidak mengerti hal seperti itu… yang aku inginkan adalah kakakku tidak lagi sendirian!" ucap Kris final

"Memintaku untuk mencintai seseorang itu sama dengan memintamu untuk melupakan Zitao!... dengan kata lain Mustahil!" Luhan mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mengangkat sedikit bahunya.

Tidak. Tidak bisa semudah itu melupakan sosok yang sangat kita cintai, apalagi dia masih selalu ada dan datang kepelukan kita. Walaupun kenyataan berkata bahwa kita telah benar – benar dicampakan. Itu semua memang mustahil.

"Boleh aku minta sesuatu pada kakaku?" Kris bertanya lembut dan Luhan mengangguk antusias

"Kapanpun kau merasakan hatimu bergetar ketika bersama seseorang dan kau tak mau kehilangan orang itu, beri tahu aku siapa orang itu secepatnya… okay?" Kris menatap lurus iris kecoklatan yang identik dengan miliknya

"Mmm… orang pertama yang tau adalah adik kesayanganku… jangan khawatirkan aku… aku baik – baik saja" ucap Luhan santai

"Aku tidak menghawatirkan noonaku… aku menyayangi noonaku" kata Kris dengan suara khasnya yang dalam dan itu mampu membuat Luhan merasa nyaman. Adiknya selalu bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Entah terkadang Luhan berpikir apakah benar dia bisa menemukan namja yang seperti adiknya ini. Yang begitu lembut dan penyayang, yang selalu perhatian dan walaupun keras kepala tapi hatinya selalu setia dan teguh.

"Baiklah, sudah waktunya pemeriksaan Yongguk, kau harus segera bersiap – siap!" Kris bangkit dari kursinya dan menggandeng Luhan keluar ruangan.

.

.

.

.

.

_**World Spin Hospital**_

Kyungsoo masih berdiri didepan kamar Jongin. Kakinya seperti beku dan dia ketakutan.

Alasan apa yang akan dia berikan jika Jongin bertanya kenapa dia pergi? Alasan apa yang akan dia berikan jika Jongin bertanya kenapa dia tidak menepati janjinya? Apa yang harus dia lakukan jika nanti Jongin membencinya?

Pertanyaan semacam itu terus menghantui kepala Kyungsoo. Dia takut jika Jongin membencinya karena telah meninggalkannya dan membuatnya jadi seperti ini.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?" Jongdae yang kebetulan akan membawakan makan siang untuk Jongin menegur Kyungsoo.

Jongdae sedikit heran pada Kyungsoo, pasalnya sudah hampir 2 jam gadis itu hanya berdiri saja di luar ruangan Jongin, sama sekali belum masuk.

Jongdae tersenyum ramah kemudian menepuk bahu Kyungsoo dan berkata "Kau mau menemui Jongin bukan? Ayo masuk saja, Jongin juga pasti butuh teman ngobrol.."

"Aku… aku… takut…" Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya

"Kenapa harus takut? Jongin sangat merindukan peri kecil Kyungsoonya.." ujar Jongdae masih dengan senyum ramahnya

Kyungsoo terkejut dan mengangkat wajahnya, matanya yang bundar menatap Jongdae seakan meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang barusan Jongdae katakan.

"Saat malam, saat Jongin tertidur atau saat dia baru saja tenang setelah sakau, dia akan mengigaukan sebuah nama. Nama itu Kyungsoo. Atau saat dia kambuh dan lepas dari alam sadarnya dia selalu bertanya… peri kecil Kyungsooku pergi kemana? Hyung… peri kecilku kemana? Atau dia juga sering meminta Luhan untuk menemukanmu" ujar Jongdae sambil memantap sebuah kaca kecil di depan pintu kamar rawat Jongin.

Kyungsoo terdiam, setetes air mata lolos dari mata bundarnya. Dia baru tau jika Jongin juga merasakan kerinduan yang sama.

"Awalnya aku bingung siapakah Kyungsoo yang Jongin maksud… benarkah itu kau?" Jongdae meyakinkan lagi.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Masuklah… Jongin merindukan dan membutuhkanmu Kyungsoo-ah" Jongdae kembali mengusap punggung Kyungsoo.

"Jongdae oppa… bolehkah aku yang membawakan Jongin makan siangnya?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit tersenyum kali ini.

"Tentu saja Kyungsoo… jja…" Jongdae menyerahkan satu buah nampan yang sudah berisi makanan khusus untuk pasien.

"Tersenyumlah, itu akan membuatmu terlihat lebih baik, Jongin pasti menyukainya… Oppa pergi dulu nee… masih harus mengantarkan pada pasien yang lain" Jongdae menunjuk beberapa nampan makanan di trolinya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian Jongdae meninggalkan gadis itu di depan kamar Jongin lagi. Kyungsoo menarik napasnya dalam – dalam dan memberanikan diri untuk menggeser sliding door ruang rawat Jongin.

Kyungsoo melangkah masuk dan menutup kembali sliding door dibelakangnya. Dia menadapati Jongin tengah terduduk sambil menatap kearah jendela dengan salju yang turun di luar.

"Jongin-ah…" Kyungsoo memanggil nama Jongin lirih.

Jongin tak bergeming, sebenarnya dia tau jika sejak tadi Kyungsoo berdiri di depan kamarnya. Dia tau jika Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir keras dan tak kunjung masuk ke kamarnya. Jongin bahkan sudah berpikir yang tidak – tidak. Kyungsoo pasti tidak mau bertemu dengan dirinya yang sudah hancur lebur seperti ini. Dia berpikir jika Kyungsoo pasti tidak lagi menginginkannya sebagai teman.

"Jongin-ah… Kim Jongin…" Kyungsoo masih memegang nampan makan siang Jongin dan masih memanggil lirih nama Jongin.

"Apa kau tau sekarang hari apa?" Jongin bertanya lirih namun tatapannya masih ke luar jendela.

Kyungsoo mendekat pada Jongin, meletakkan nampan dan paper bag yang dia bawa di meja samping tempat tidur Jongin. Kyungsoo lalu duduk di sisi kosong tempat tidur Jongin. Wajah Jongin jauh lebih tua dari usianya yang baru 15 tahun. Jongin seperti sudah 20 tahun lebih. Pipi Jongin tak lagi kemerahan, rambut Jongin juga tak lagi legam, dan tatapan mata yang selalu tajam itu kini sangat sayu dan berat. Jongin sangat banyak berubah karena obat – obatan terlarang itu. Jongin begitu pucat, kulitnya terlihat kusam dan wajahnya sangat lusuh, rambutnya sedikit kelabu dan Jongin sangat kurus.

"20 Desember adalah hari yang paling aku benci. Karena di tanggal 20 tepat 7 tahun yang lalu, peri kecilku meninggalkanku… sendirian…" lirih Jongin. Mata sayu Jongin mulai memerah dan wajahnya semakin pucat.

Pipi Kyungsoo sudah sangat basah, dia tau Jongin akan bertanya akan hal itu padanya.

"Mianhae Jongin-ah… mianhae…" ucap Kyungsoo ditengah air matanya yang terus mengalir.

"Kenapa…. Kenapa kau pergi? Kenapa kau pergi dan kembali disaat aku sudah begini?" air mata Jongin kini ikut menetes. Jongin menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang selalu segar dan cerah, tak banyak berubah, gadis itu masih tetap manis dan kecil.

"Mianhae Jongin-ah… jeongmal mianhae… hiks.." Kyungsoo mulai terisak dan kedua tangannya meremas dadanya sendiri. Sakit sekali rasanya mendengar pertanyaan itu dari Jongin. Walaupun itu semua bukan salah Kyungsoo, tapi tetap saja, Kyungsoo merasa sangat bersalah.

"Mianhae Kyungsoo… aku tidak tumbuh menjadi orang yang baik…" ucap Jongin menundukkan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo meraih tangan Jongin kemudian menggenggamnya erat, "Ani… Ani Jongin-ah… kau bukan orang yang buruk… kau masih tetap Jonginku yang baik… kau masih tetap Jonginku yang dulu… kau sama sekali tidak berubah!" isak Kyungsoo kini bahkan memeluk tangan Jongin

"Apa kau benar – benar kembali atau hanya akan meninggalkanku lagi?" Jongin menatap kedua mata bundar Kyungsoo.

"Aku kembali Jongin-ah… benar – benar kembali untuk menemani Jonginku… kau ingat, aku adalah peri kecilmu, dan aku masih tetap sama!" Kyunsoo meyakinkan Jongin

GREB

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dan mulai terisak. "Khajima… jangan pergi lagi… jaebal… aku tidak mau sendirian lagi… khajima Kyungsoo-ah.." Jongin mulai menangis semakin keras

"Tidak… aku akan bersamamu… selalu bersamamu…" Kyungsoo mempererat pelukannya.

Pelukan itu berlangsung lama sampai Kyungsoo ingat jika Jongin belum makan. Kyungsoo kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus jejak airmata di pipi Jongin.

"Sekarang kau harus makan… jangan sakit terlalu lama ne…" Kyungsoo berkata sambil menatap Jongin

"Aku tak bisa sembuh…" lirih Jongin

"Kau pasti bisa, ada aku disini yang membantumu untuk sembuh! Kau percaya padaku kan?" Kyungsoo menatap yakin kedua manik kelam Jongin.

Jongin menangguk lalu berkata, "Jika kau berkata aku akan sembuh maka aku akan percaya…"

GREB

Gantian Kyungsoo yang memeluk Jongin kali ini, lebih lembut namun sangat erat.

"Mianhae Jongin-ah… aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi… aku janji.." ucap Kyungsoo

Jongin mengangguk dan bergumam dalam hatinya _"Aku akan selalu percaya padamu, karena sejak awal hanya Kyungsoo… hanya ada nama itu dihatiku! Nama yang selalu menguatkan aku untuk tetap hidup"_

"_Aku mencintaimu Jongin-ah"_ Kyungsoo juga bergumam dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Gangnam District Police Office**_

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam dan pemeriksaan kejiawaan atas tersangka atas nama Bang Yongguk baru saja selesai Luhan lakukan. Duduk dan mengobservasi kejiwaan seseorang selama 6 jam sangat melelahkan. Tapi tentu Luhan dibayar mahal untuk itu.

Luhan kini duduk di sebuah meja kecil di ruang santai yang terletak di dalam kantor Khusus, masih di kantor Kris. Luhan meneguk secangkir capuchino hangat kesukaannya.

"Luhan eonni…" sebuah suara lembut menyapa Luhan. Itu suara Suho. Senyum gadis cantik berwajah malaikat itu langsung menyapa Luhan yang juga spontan balas tersenyum.

"Suho baby… wah… kau tambah kurus! Apa Kris menyusahkanmu terus di kantor?" Luhan langsung menghambur dan memeluk Suho

"Aniyeo eonni… Kris sangat baik padaku dan yang lainnya. Dia adalah pemimpin yang baik" puji Suho tanpa sepengetahuan Kris.

"Tentu saja… dia kan adikku… adikku adalah namja terbaik di seluruh Galaxy!" penyakit Luhan membanggakan adikknya itu kumat lagi

"Oh ya… eonni… gomawo… eonni sudah menyembuhkan Kyungsoo, dia kembali ceria akhir – akhir ini" Suho menatap mata Luhan penuh rasa terima kasih.

"Itu sudah tugasku sebagai dokter Suho-ah… aku pun menyayangi Kyungsoo selayaknya adikku sendiri, dan sepertinya kini Kyungsoo punya semangat hidup baru.." Luhan tersenyum bahagia

"Maksud eonni?" Suho terlihat penasaran

Luhan lalu menceritakan perihal Jongin pada Suho. Suho wajib tau itu karena Suho kini adalah wali dari Kyungsoo dan satu – satunya keluarga yang Kyungsoo miliki. Suho nampak kaget setelah tau jika Jongin yang dimaksud adalah anak umur 15 tahun yang sudah terlibat obat – obatan terlarang, ya… nama Kim Jongin sempat menggemparkan kantor polisi itu 6 bulan yang lalu. Suho awalnya ragu jika Jongin adalah anak yang memang baik, tapi ketika Luhan berkata mantap bahwa Jongin adalah anak yang baik, Suho mencoba untuk percaya.

"Hei Ladies… membicarakan aku?" Kris tiba – tiba datang disaat Suho dan Luhan sedang asik membahas Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri Kris… telinga Suho sangat berharga untuk aku cemari dengan cerita tentangmu!" ketus Luhan dengan bibir terpout.

"Oh baiklah… tapi aku yakin aku adalah topic pembicaraan yang bagus untuk para yeoja cantik seperti kalian!" Kris berkata dengan gaya sok cool

"Oh ya Tuhan… percuma jika yeoja berharga seperti kami membicarakan tentang namja sepertimu… toh juga hatimu tidak akan kemana – mana dan tetap memilih bersama panda Zitao itu!" Luhan mengomel seenaknya dan Kris malah tertawa kemudian mengusak poni kembarannya itu.

Berbeda dengan Suho yang senyumnya perlahan mulai pudar. Dia cemburu. Dia tau jika Kris memang single tapi namja tampan itu masih mencintai seorang yeoja bernama Zitao. Mantan kekasihnya Kris. Suho terkadang sering merasa bodoh sendiri ketika sadar bahwa cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan pada Kris. Namun begitu, dia masih tetep saja bersikukuh untuk mencintai namja itu.

"Baiklah… kalau begitu aku antar kau pulang ke rumah! Suho kau mau ikut?" tanya Kris dan lamunan Suho pun buyar

"Ah tidak Kris, aku bawa mobilku sendiri.." ucap Suho kembali tersenyum

"Aaah… Suho adalah gadis yang sangat manis… aku tidak akan menolak jika punya adik ipar seperti Suho!" celetuk Luhan yang sontak membuat Suho mebulatkan matanya dan pipinya merona merah

"Lulu! Kau!" Kris mendelik pada Luhan kemudian menarik tangan Luhan dan membawa gadis itu pergi sebelum dia lebih banyak nyeletuk yang tidak – tidak.

.

"Kris… antar aku ke apartemen ini.." Luhan menyerahkan sebuah alamat yang dia tulis di notenya

"Itu apartemen siapa Lu?" Kris mengerutkan keningnya langsung terlihat mengintrogasi

"Itu… apartemen pasienku…" Luhan berkata enteng

"Siapa?" Kris bertanya singkat

"Oh Sehun!" Luhan menjawab sekenanya

"Mwo? Siapa lagi itu? Pasien baru?" Kris bertanya namun matanya fokus pada jalanan

"Mmm… dia adalah pasien yang unik, dia selalu berani menatap mataku saat aku bicara, itu yang membuatku yakin jika dia bukan orang gila Kris, matanya seakan selalu menspot poin penting yang aku katakan" oceh Luhan sembari mengecek catatan Sehun

"Lalu jika dia tidak bermasalah dengan kejiwaannya, apa yang salah padanya?" Kris masih fokus pada jalanan

"Aku rasa dia mengalami kelainan kepribadian. Dia adalah orang dengan super personal obsessive. Orang introvert biasanya lebih mudah jadi seperti itu, dia akan cenderung bersikap obsessive terhadap hal – hal yang dia sukai." Luhan masih berkata sambil mengamati notenya

"Apa yang terjadi jika dia sudah menyukai suatu hal?" Kris nampak antusias

"Jika sudah begitu maka dia akan berusaha mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan itu, jika sudah didapatkan maka dia tidak akan pernah melepaskannya dan biasanya cenderung melakukan hal ekstrim untuk melindungi hal yang dia sukai itu agar tidak direbut atau diganggu orang lain." Luhan menjawab namun arah pandangnya tertuju pada jalanan kali ini.

"Seperti orang psikopat saja…" kata Kris tiba – tiba

"Mendekati sih… tapi aku belum bisa memastikan apakah Sehun juga orang yang psikopat karena Super Personal Obsessive ini ada dua tipe… aku tidak tau Sehun yang mana!" gumam Luhan lagi

"Dua tipe?" Kris masih antusias.

"mmm…. Tipe Positive dan Negative Obsessive. Positive Obssessive itu tidak bahaya, bahkan orang seperti itu adalah orang – orang yang ambisius dan punya pandangan jauh kedepan… sadar atau tidak kau adalah tipe orang yang Positive Obsessive Kris, kau ambisius dan dilihat dari bagaimana kau mempertahankan Zitaomu itu… kau benar – benar obsessive." Gerutu Luhan yang masih sempat – sempatnya menyinggung Zitao

"Ah… aku tidak sadar jika aku adalah orang yang obsessive…" Kris menekuk bibirnya keatas

"Tapi yang berbahaya adalah Negative Obsessive, orang dengan negative obsessive adalah orang yang sangat menakutkan, kebanyakan orang negative obsessive bisa berubah menjadi orang psikopat, karena orang – orang negative obsessive akan tidak segan – segan melakukan hal – hal diluar nalar seperti menyiksa atau membunuh, bahkan dia bisa melakukan itu pada hal yang dia inginkan" ujar Luhan sedikit bergidik

"Kalau begitu kau tidak boleh menemui Sehun! Aku takut dia adalah orang negative obsessive" Kris berkata tegas

"Tidak Kris, aku harus mengobatinya, orang Obsessive akan jadi orang yang baik jika dia mendapatkan penanganan yang tepat dan segera. Sehun sendiri tidak tau masalah ini, sejak awal dia hanya mengeluh jika dia orang yang introvert, bergantung pada musik dan dia sendiri takut jadi psikopat" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan

"Aku menghawatirkanmu…" Kris berkata dengan nada ringan

"Aku baik – baik saja adikku…" Luhan mengusak rambut hitam berjambul Kris dengan bangga.

_Drrrrt…. Drrrt…._

Ponsel Luhan berbunyi. Itu dari Xiumin.

"Orang itu sudah seperti papamu saja… bahakan papamu sendiri tidak pernah mengecekmu seperti dia…" Kris menggerutu seletah tau ID penelpon

"Diam Kris…papaku juga papamu! Lagipula Xiumin hanya menghawatirkanku… dia sahabat yang baik…" Luhan berucap sambil menatap ponselnya

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau angkat telponnya?" Kris menaikan satu alisnya sambil mencuri pandang pada Luhan

"Besok aku akan menghubunginya, dia pasti berpikir jika aku sudah tidur. Jika dia bertanya padamu, bilang saja aku pulang kerumah, okay?" Luhan menepuk bahu Kris dan namja itu mengangguk.

.

Luhan baru saja sampai di sebuah gedung apartemen mewah di kawasan elit apgeujong. Luhan baru tau jika apartemen pasiennya itu benar – benar apartemen elit. Sehun bukan orang sembarangan.

"Perlu aku antar?" tanya Kris saat Luhan melepas seat beltnya

"Nope… aku bisa sendiri." Ujar Luhan santai.

"Eh tunggu dulu… ini kan Apartemen barunya Chanyeol" Kris bergumam sambil melihat sekitar.

"Jadi manusia bertelinga peri itu pindah ke sini? Aaaah… aku tau, pasti tujuannya agar dekat dengan kampusnya Baekhyun… ah… dasar namja mesum!" Luhan menggerutu kesal

"Benar sekali… Chanyeol itu sangat mesum… aku bersyukur kau tidak tertarik dengannya." Kris mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi dia juga namja yang baik Kris, dia sangat menyayangi Baekhyun, kau tau kan… mereka sudah sangat serius, mungkin sebentar lagi menikah" gumam Luhan

"Baiklah.. aku turun… annyeong adikku… langsung pulang dan jangan kemana – mana!"

"Neee…."

Luhan keluar dan Kris langsung mengemudikan kembali mobilnya untuk kembali pulang.

.

"Luhan eonni!" Baekhyun memekik saat pintu elevator terbuka

"Baekkie chagi…" Luhan segera tersneyum riang melihat yeoja imut itu.

"Kenapa bisa disini Lu?" Chanyeol yang juga keluar bersama Baekhyun langsung mengerutkan keningnya

"Aku harus menemui passienku… dia tinggal di sini!" Luhan tersenyum masih dengan Baekhyun yang bergelayutan manja di lengan Luhan

"Malam – malam begini?" Chanyeol terlihat khawatir pada Luhan, yeoja yang menjadi cinta pertamanya itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk

"Memangnya kenapa oppa? Observasi kejiwaan memang harus dilaksanakan tidak kenal waktu, eonni akan memeriksa siapa?" Baekhyun bertanya imut

"Oh Sehun, sepupumu…" Luhan juga tersnyum

"Jadi Sehun tinggal di apartemen ini? Aku baru tau!" mata sipit Baekhyun membundar

"Kau akan mengobservasi seorang namja?" Chanyeol malah kaget

"Aku akan baik – baik saja Park! Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang iya – iya seperti yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun!" Luhan sedikit berbisik pada Chanyeol

"YAK! TUTUP MULUTMU LU!" Dengus Chanyeol kesal, sementara Baekhyun hanya menatap imut namja Chingunya itu.

"Ya sudah, sebelum terlalu malam… aku harus menemui Sehun… oh ya, kalian mau kemana?" Luhan baru ingat jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat seperti akan keluar.

"Meolla… Baekhyun tiba – tiba ingin makan bubur bebek! Dimana aku harus mencari bubur bebek malam – malam begini ya?" Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya kesal

"Ayolah Yeollie baby… aku sudah lapaaar…" Baekhyun pindah bergelayut manja ke tangan Chanyeol.

Kedua pasangan yang selalu romantis itu kemudian pamit dan pergi mencari bubur bebek yang Baekhyun inginkan. Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia sangat menyukai pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, walaupun mereka selalu berisik, tapi keduanya selalu baik padanya. Luhan langsung masuk ke dalam elevator dan menekan tombol 20.

.

"Aku kira noona tidak jadi kemari." Sehun membuka pintu apartemennya dan melihat Luhan tersenyum

"Maaf aku datang terlalu malam…" Luhan nyengir namun juga merasa tak enak mengetahui Sehun menunggunya.

Kreeoook…

Sesuatu berbunyi yang asalnya dari perut Luhan.

"Noona… kau belum makan?" Sehun sedikit kaget

Luhan menggeleng sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku juga… noona mau makan apa?" tanya Sehun dan mereka berdua masih diambang pintu apartemen Sehun

"Kau punya bahan makanan apa?" Luhan bertanya antusias

"Mmm… aku tidak punya banyak, ada spaghetti, ramyeon, sedikit sayuran dan nugget…" Sehun sedikit berpikir

"Boleh aku masuk dan masak untuk kita makan malam?" Luhan kembali nyengir

Dan Sehun menepuk keningnya merasa sangat bodoh jika dari tadi dia tidak mempersilahkan Luhan masuk.

"Tentu saja noona… ayo masuk…" Sehun langsung menggiring Luhan ke dalam apartemen mungilnya.

Hanya ada 1 kamar tidur, 1 kamar mandi, 1 dapur kecil dan 1 ruang serbaguna di apartemen yang bisa dibilang cukup etlit itu. Furniture yang ada dalam apartemen Sehun benar – benar elegan dan berkelas, Luhan belum tau saja jika yang memilihkan semua furniture itu adalah eommanya Sehun yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sungmin, pengusaha Fashion terkenal di Korea.

"Apartemenmu sangat nyaman Sehun-ah…" Luhan melihat sekeliling, untuk ukuran apartemen seorang namja, apartemen Sehun bisa dibilang cukup rapi. Bahkan aprtemen Kris adiknya sendiri tidak serapi apartemen milik Sehun.

"Gomawo noona…" Luhan bisa melihat Senyum terulas di bibir Sehun walaupun itu sangat tipis sekali

Diseluruh ruangan bisa terdengar alunan musik akustik gitar dari artis bernama _Depapepe_ yang berjudul _Spur_. Alunan musik itu terasa sangat bahagia dan nyaman. Mood Luhan jadi ikut naik walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah sangat lelah.

"Kau menyukai akustik gitar juga?" Luhan bertanya pada Sehun ketika mereka baru sampai di dapur mungil apartemen itu

"Ne noona… aku lebih suka musik seperti ini, ini bisa membuat moodku jadi baik saat aku lelah" Sehun berkata kemudian tersenyum dan senyum itu makin jelas di mata Luhan.

Luhan melihat senyum Sehun sedikit berkembang.

"Noona mau masak apa?" Sehun membungkuk di depan kulkasnya dan membuka kulkas itu lalu melihat lihat isinya.

Luhan ikut membungkuk dan melihat isi kulkas Sehun juga.

"Waah… kulkasmu sangat lengkap ya… sangat jauh berbeda dengan kulkasnya Kris" gerutu Luhan sambil mengambil bahan makanan yang dia perlukan

"Kris? Siapa?" Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan

"Adikku.." Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun.

Kini Luhan dan sehun saling menatap dalam jarak yang cukup dekat.

DEG

Sehun kembali merasakan hal aneh di dadanya, wajah polos dan imut yeoja yang lebih tua 4 tahun darinya itu lagi – lagi berhasil menyeret Sehun kedalam dimensi kosong dimana seakan – akan waktu tak lagi berjalan.

Dan Luhan? Baru kali itu dia melihat wajah Sehun sebegitu dekat. Tampan. Itu yang Luhan rasakan, sebelumnya dia tak pernah melihat namja manapun tampan selain kembarannya sendiri tentunya. Tapi Sehun, jujur saja menurut Luhan Sehun adalah namja yang tampan, sama halnya seperti Kris.

"_Luhan… apa yang kau pikirkan…"_ batin Luhan dalam hati ketika kepalanya terus bergumam jika Sehun sama tampannya dengan Kris, bahkan jika boleh jujur Luhan merasa Sehun lebih imut dan manis dari adiknya itu.

Cukup lama mereka saling menikmati wajah satu sama lain di depan kulkas yang terbuka. Sehun masih terjebak dalam dimensi kosongnya sementara Luhan mulai merasakan waktu sedikit melambat seiring dengan pikirannya.

"Hun-ah… gwaenchana?" Luhan lebih duru terbangun

"Ah… ne… gwaenchana… jadi noona mau masak apa?" Sehun langsung salah tingkah dan mengacak – acak isi kulkasnya.

"Mmm… spagethii nugget dengan saus tomat buatanku sendiri!" jawab Luhan langsung membawa seluruh bahan makanan yang dia perlukan ke tempat mengolah.

"Noona… pakai ini.." Sehun menyerahkan apron putih pada Luhan

Luhan menerimanya dengan senyum imut, "Kau sendiri?" tanya Luhan

"Aku hanya punya satu noona.." desis Sehun kemudian nyengir kecil

"Kalau begitu kau membantuku memotong sayuran dan tomatnya saja ne…" Luhan menyerahkan sayuran dan tomat yang baru saja dia cuci.

Sehun mengangguk dan Luhan segera merebus batang – batang spagethiinya dan menggoreng nuggetnya.

"Wah… caramu memotong professional juga ya…" Luhan kagum melihat hasil potongan Sehun

"Aku hanya sudah biasa melakukannya sendiri noona…" gumam Sehun dengang sudut bibirnya yang sedikit terangkat

Luhan mengangkat spagethiinya yang sudah matang, dan kini Sehun memotong – motong nugget sesuai dengan perintah Luhan. Setelah membagi dua spagethii itu di atas piring, Luhan segera menyelesaikan urusannya dengan saus tomat yang akan dia buat. Luhan lebih dulu menumis paprika bawang bombay dan bawang putih, kemudian memasukkan wortel ke dalam Teflon yang dia gunakan. Tak lama kemudian Luhan memasukkan brokoli dan sawi ke dalam teflonnya, setelah sayuran itu mulai layu Luhan memasukkan saus tomat dan tomat yang sudah Sehun potong kecil – kecil tadi. Setelah itu sedikit membumbuinya dengan merica, garam dan sedikit penyedap udang yang Luhan temukan di kulkas Sehun. Dan terakhir, nugget yang sudah digoreng dan dipotong dadu. Luhan mendiamkan saus itu selama 3 menit kemudian mengangkatnya dari atas kompor setelah itu Luhan menyiramkan sausnya ke atas dua piring spagethii yang tadi dia bagi.

Sehun melihat semua yang Luhan lakukan dengan seksama, semua hal yang Luhan lakukan bagi Sehun sangat menarik. Bahkan entah Sehun sendiri sadar atau tidak, sedari tadi musik yang dia putar sudah berhenti, tak ada lagi musik mengalun di ruangan itu. Luhan sendiri sudah sadar sejak tadi jika tak ada lagi musik.

Perhatian Sehun seluruhnya terfokus pada Luhan, dia tak peduli musik. Bagi Sehun Luhan lebih baik dari alunan musik itu. Dalam kepala Luhan dia sudah merekam bagaimana Sehun tak lagi peduli dengan musik yang diputar dan malah fokus dengan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan. Luhan semakin yakin jika ketergantungan Sehun pada musik memang benar – benar sebuah pengalihan, Sehun tidak kecanduan musik, dia hanya tidak menemukan hal yang lebih menarik dari musik sebelumnya. Tapi kini, Luhan belum tau apakah sesuatu yang lebih menarik dari musik yang membuat Sehun meninggalkan musiknya. Gadis bermata rusa itu belum tau jika dia adalah alasannya.

"Woaaah… ini benar – benar enak noona…" puji Sehun ketika mereka mulai menyantap hasil karya Luhan

"Jinjja? Mmm… kau orang pertama yang bilang masakanku enak… Kris tidak pernah memuji masakanku!" Luhan tersenyum sambil memainkan garpunya.

Dan pada kenyataannya Luhan hanya pernah memasak untuk Kris saja selama ini, dan Sehun, dia adalah orang kedua yang beruntung memakan masakan Luhan. Luhan tidak pernah memasak untuk Xiumin karena namja itu melarang keras Luhan melakukan kegiatan memasak, dia takut Luhan terluka dan berdarah, Xiumin sangat membenci darah.

"Jadi noona punya seorang dongsaeng?" Sehun bertanya pada Luhan

Luhan menaikkan satu alisnya keatas, bukan karena apa yang Sehun tanyakan, tapi karena Sehun bertanya padanya. Luhan merasa Sehun mulai bisa membangun percakapan.

"Mmm… aku lebih tua 15 menit dari dongsaengku itu" ujar Luhan kini dengan tatapan mata mengobservasinya

"Mwo?" Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dari piring

"Kami kembar Hun-ah… kami berdua kembar yeoja dan namja…" Luhan tersenyum manis, tak mau begitu jelas terlihat sedang mengobservasi.

"Mmmm… apa menyenangkan punya saudara kembar?" Sehun bertanya lagi, diluar kesadaran Sehun dia terus bertanya. Itu semata – mata karena Sehun memiliki ketertarikan pada Luhan. Luhan adalah magnetnya.

"Sangat. Kau seperti bisa berbicara dengan dirimu sendiri. Tapi aku merasa bisa melihat aku versi namja jika melihat Kris" Luhan kembali tersenyum

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan smirknya, perlahan senyum Luhan memudar begitu sadar betapa menawannya smirk Sehun. Sesuatu yang lain terjadi di meja makan itu. Luhan dan Sehun mulai merasa tertarik satu sama lain. Luhan sendiri merasa seperti menemukan sesuatu yang sudah lama dia cari, Luhan seakan menginginkan namja yang ada di depannya.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya segera dan ingin segera menghapus pikirannya itu.

"_Luhan… apa yang kau pikirkan… kembali ke akal sehatmu… dia pasienmu Lu…" _gerutu Luhan merutuki dirinya dalam hati.

"Noona kenapa?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya

"Ani… aku benar kan, kau terlihat sangat tampan jika kau tersenyum" kata Luhan lembut

Sementara pipi Sehun merona merah, dia sendiri tidak sadar sudah tersenyum, dan dia juga baru sadar jika dari tadi dia mengobrol dengan Luhan, sesuatu yang tak pernah dia lakukan bahkan dengan eommanya sendiri, dan Sehun baru sadar, musiknya sudah mati.

_Drrrt…. Drrrt…_

Ponsel Luhan bergetar, Luhan segera meraih ponsel itu dan cukup terkejut pada ID penelpon. Bukan Xiumin kali ini, tapi papanya.

"Yeobuseo…" jawab Luhan segera

"Ah… papa akan pulang hari ini?" Luhan memandang piring spagethinya yang sudah kosong

"Tidak, aku sudah makan pa…" Luhan menjawab lirih.

"Ne… aku tunggu…" Luhan kemudian menarik ponselnya dan memandang Sehun.

"Barusan papaku menelpon, dia bilang dia akan pulang dan ingin melihatku di rumah… mianhae Sehun-ah" Luhan menatap Sehun sedikit tidak enak.

"Oh geurae? Kalau begitu biar aku antar noona pulang, ini sudah jam11 malam" Sehun segera berdiri dan mengambil piring kosong miliknya dan Luhan

"Biar nanti aku yang mencucinya noona… ayo kita berangkat" Sehun refleks tersenyum menenangkan ketika melihat raut cemas di wajah Luhan.

.

Sehun benar – benar mengantar Luhan pulang. Butuh waktu 15 menit mengendarai mobil hingga sampai ke rumah Luhan dari apartemen Sehun. Salju masih turun malam itu, namun Sehun merasa sedikit aneh dengan Luhan, Luhan yang biasanya selalu punya topic pembicaraan kini nampak diam saja dan malah cenderung murung.

Ada apa pada dokter cantik itu? Kenapa dia tidak tersenyum lagi?

Sehun terus berpikir begitu, dan dengan absennya senyum Luhan yang terganti oleh wajah murung, dada Sehun jadi berdegup tak karuan, dia merasa cemas. Cemas jika terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan.

"Noona… apa papa dan mama noona akan marah jika noona pulang malam?" tanya Sehun ketika keduanya sudah sampai di depan pintu gerbang rumah Luhan

Luhan meggeleng kemudian tersenyum getir. "Aku hanya tidak suka pulang ke rumah…" lirih Luhan tanpa memandang Sehun

Sehun kembali mengerutkan keningnya, dia ingin tau, tapi dia tak berani bertanya.

"Jika noona ingin kabur, noona bisa kabur ke tempatku…" ucap Sehun akhirnya

Luhan mendongak dan melihat kedua manik mata Sehun yang nampak serius dengan apa yang dia katakan. Luhan kembali tersenyum lemah dan mengangguk.

"Gomawo… kau pulanglah dan tidur" Luhan keluar dari mobil Sehun dan masuk ke rumahnya yang cukup besar itu.

Sehun masih diam di depan rumah Luhan, dia seperti tidak rela membiarkan Luhan masuk ke rumahnya, karena Luhan bilang dia tidak suka pulang ke rumah. Dan 5 menit kemudian Sehun akhirnya pergi dan kembali ke apartemennya, mengikuti perintah Luhan tadi.

.

.

.

.

"Untuk apa kau ada di sini? Untuk apa kau datang kemari?" seorang yeoja paruh baya namun masih cantik di usianya menyambut kedatangan Luhan

"Aku lah yang seharusnya bertanya padamu, untuk apa kau ada di sini?" ketus Luhan dengan ekspresi wajah lelahnya.

Luhan belum mengganti sepatunya menjadi slipper rumahan, tapi yeoja menyebalkan itu sudah mengajaknya ribut.

"Ini adalah rumah suamiku!" tegas Heechul dengan tatapan tajamnya

"Kalau begitu ini adalah rumah papaku!" tantang Luhan balik menatap Heechul tajam kemudian berjalan akan masuk ke rumahnya.

"Kau hanya ada di rumah ketika suamiku pulang, kemana saja kau ketika dia tidak ada?" Heechul menghentikan langkah Luhan, gadis itu menatap ibu tirinya dengan tatapan tidak suka

"Itu bukan urusanmu, aku tidak pulang kerumah bukan berarti aku meninggalkan rumahku. Aku hanya tidak ingin bertemu wanita parasit dan putri parasitnya menempel menumpang hidup dan merusak keluargaku!" sambar Luhan dengan kata – kata pedasnya

"Jaga ucapanmu! Aku adalah istri papamu!" Heechul mulai meninggikan suaranya.

Zitao yang ada di kamarnya di lantai dua mampu mendengar suara teriakan sang eomma. Itu artinya kakak tirinya sudah pulang ke rumah. Setiap eomma dan kakak tirinya itu bertengkar Zitao pasti jadi ketakutan. Dia takut keduanya akan saling menyakiti satu sama lain, Zitao tidak mau itu terjadi. Karena sejujurnya dia sangat menyayangi keduanya.

Zitao kemudian turun dari lantai dua dan mengintip pertengkaran eommanya dan Luhan dari balik tembok yang menyekat tangga dan ruang tengah

"Kau yang harusnya menjaga ucapanmu! Aku adalah anak kandung dari pria yang kau sebut suamimu itu!" tatapan mata membunuh Luhan kembali nampak, berkeras jika Heechul adalah orang yang tak seharusnya ada di rumah ini.

"Tak bisakah kau menghormati aku?" Heechul menurunkan nada tingginya tadi dan menatap Luhan lelah

Luhan tersenyum sinis kemudian berkata, "Aku bisa memaafkan kesalahan papaku karena menikahimu dan menceraikan mamaku, tapi untuk menghormati orang yang merusak keluargaku? Aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak melakukannya!"

"Papa pulang…."

Tiba – tiba sebuah suara berat menginterupsi kegiatan adu mulut panas yang Luhan dan Heechul biasa lakukan.

"Papa!" Luhan langsung memekik dan air mukanya berubah dari kejam dan tajam menjadi manis dan lucu. Sebagaimana image seorang Luhan putrid kandung Tuan Lu

"Lulu… kau baru pulang kerja? Selarut ini?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya karena melihat pakaian Luhan belum berganti ke pakaian rumahan, sedikit jejak salju juga terlihat mengotori mantel Luhan

"Iya papa… ada pasien yang harus aku observasi, barusan istri papa juga menanyakan hal yang sama…" jawab Luhan masih dengan mode putrid manisnya

"Lu… panggil dia mama…" Yunho menegur Luhan dengan nada lembut namun tatapan namja tampan itu terlihat lelah. Pasalnya ini bukan pertama kali Luhan bersikap begitu. Luhan memang tak pernah menganggap Heechul ada sejak wanita itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Dia bukan mamaku pa.." tegas Luhan masih dengan nada santai

"Tapi dia istri papa…" bujuk Yunho lembut

"Dengan papa menjadikan dia istri papa, bukan berarti dia juga menjadi mamaku. Mamaku tetaplah Wu Jaejong. Dan dia… dia hanya istri papa. Untuk lengkapnya lagi, dia adalah istri papa yang merebut papa dari mama dan membuat keluarga kecil kita yang bahagia hancur seperti ini." Kata Luhan seenaknya

"LUHAN!" Yunho mulai geram dan menegaskan suaranya.

Heechul sedikit berjengit kaget begitu juga dengan Zitao. Zitao sendiri sudah ketakutan di balik persembunyiannya. Ini bukan kali pertama Zitao melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Sudah sering kali Luhan memancing keributan karena keberadaan mamanya dan juga dirinya. Zitao tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, Luhan dan Yunho pasti akan bertengkar hebat. Dan gadis bermata panda yang manja itu tidak mau hal yang dia takutkan terjadi. Akhirnya dia memilih keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menyambut kedatangan papanya.

"Papaaa….." Zitao berlari ke pelukan sang papa setelah berusaha keras menelan tangisnya.

"Taozi belum tidur?" Yunho kembali berubah lembut

"Belum papa… Tao kangen papa jadi tao sengaja tidak tidur untuk menunggu papa.." Zitao berbohong

"Anak manis, ini sudah jam 11 malam… sana tidur, model harus tetap terlihat cantik kan…" kata Yunho seraya menepuk pipi anak tirinya itu lembut, terlihat jelas jika Yunho juga menyayangi Zitao

"Selamat malam papa…" Zitao memeluk Yunho manja lengkap dengan senyum imutnya

"Huft…" Luhan menghela napas beratnya menahan emosinya melihat fenomena dihadapannya.

Tanpa sepatah katapun Luhan kemudian berlari menaiki tangga, air mata sudah tergenang di pelupuk matanya. Yunho hanya mampu memandang punggung putrid sulungnya itu dengan tatapan lirih, jujur dia selalu merasa bersalah pada Luhan, dia sebagai seorang ayah bukannya tidak peka, Yunho tau betul Luhan berubah menjadi sosok yang kasar dan keras sejak perceraiannya. Padahal dulu Luhan adalah anak manis yang baik. Begitulah Luhan jika sudah di rumah, selalu jadi sosok iblis yang tak pernah lembut.

.

Luhan masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menangis. Bagaimana tidak sakit melihat papamu sendiri lebih menyayangi saudara tirimu yang bahkan tak punya hubungan darah apapun denganmu. Bahkan Yunho tak pernah selembut itu padanya. Luhan cemburu dengan apa yang Yunho lakukan dan apa yang Zitao dapatkan di rumah ini. Luhan selalu merasa sendirian dan membenci semua hal yang ada di rumah ini, tapi pendiriannya sudah teguh, dia bukanlah satu – satunya orang yang akan keluar dari rumah ini. Dia tidak akan keluar.

Ponsel Luhan bergetar. Segera Luhan meraih benda persegi berwarna merah muda itu.

Kris. Kris menelponnya.

"_Perasaanku tidak enak, kau dimana Lu?"_ Kris langsung bertanya begitu telponnya tersambung

"Aku ada di rumah Wu, aku sudah pulang" Kris dapat mendengar suara Luhan seperti sedang menangis

"_Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa wanita itu menyakitimu lagi?" _Kris bertanya namun dengan nada tenang, dia tidak mau panik.

Luhan berpikir sejenak, dia tidak mungkin berkata jika dia menangis karena melihat papanya direbut Zitao. Tidak. Walaupun Luhan membenci Zitao, tapi dia tau betul seberapa besar rasa cinta adiknya itu pada Zitao, dia tidak mau membuat Kris membenci Zitao hanya karena dirinya. Urusan Kris dan Zitao memang sudah sangat berbeda.

"Aku merindukanmu Wu, aku…. Aku juga merindukan mama" jawab Luhan

Kris tau, itu bukanlah hal yang sesungguhnya terjadi, Luhan sudah benar – benar terpuruk jika dia sudah berkata seperti itu.

"_Aku yakin mama pasti merindukanmu, bagaimana jika natal nanti kita menemuinya?"_ hibur Kris, dia sendiri tidak yakin jika itu akan benar terjadi

"Mmm… aku ingin bertemu mamaku" ucap Luhan

"_Ne… Noona…"_ Kris selalu memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan noona disaat seperti ini.

"Wae nae dongsaeng?" jawab Luhan segera

"_Uljima… semua akan baik – baik saja. Bertahanlah… aku selalu disini" _ ucap Kris, walaupun dia tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi Kris dapat merasakan rasa sakit yang sama di dadanya.

"Arra… oh ya, besok kau mau jemput aku ke rumah? Aku merindukanmu!" rengek Luhan.

"_Mmm… aku akan menjemputmu dirumah, besok jam 7 pagi! Okay?"_ Kris mengiyakan permintaan Luhan

"Ne… jja… kau tidur sana… ini sudah malam!" Luhan menegarkan suaranya.

"_Jalja noona!"_

"Mmm…"

Dan telpon mereka pun terputus. Luhan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidurnya, masih tempat tidur yang sama dengan yang dia gunakan dulu saat Lufan (Kris) masih di rumah.

_Drrrt… Drrrtt…._

Ponsel Luhan bergetar lagi. Tanpa melihat ID penelpon Luhan langsung mengangkatnya saja.

"Kenapa belum tidur juga Kris, aku baik – baik saja…" desah Luhan terdengar lelah

"_Noona… ini aku…"_ sebuah suara berat lain yang dia tau itu bukan suara Kris.

"Oh… Sehun-ah… wae?" Luhan langsung bangkit dan terduduk di tempat tidurnya

"_Noona… ada apa dengan suaramu? Apa kau menangis?" _Sehun bertanya lembut

Luhan terdiam sejenak, entahlah dia malah merasa senang ketika pasiennya itu bertanya tentang keadaannya. Bahhkan lebih senang dari saat Kris yang menelponnya, Luhan merasa diperhatikan.

"Mmm… aku baru saja menangis Hun-ah…" Luhan memilih untuk jujur

"_Waegeuraeyeo?"_ tanya Sehun dengan suara khasnya namun dengan nada sangat lembut dan menenangkan

"Aku… aku tidak nyaman berada di rumahku sendiri…" lagi – lagi Luhan memilih jujur. Luhan hanya mempercayai Sehun, karena Luhan selalu menemukan sisi ketulusan di mata pemuda itu ketika menatap matanya

"_Apa noona mau kabur ke tempatku? Akan ku jemput noona lagi"_ pinta Sehun masih dengan nada membujuk

"Tidak Hun-ah… sudah lama juga aku tidak pulang," desis Luhan

"_Noona uljima…" _ bujuk Sehun.

Mendengar suara Sehun anehnya hati Luhan menjadi lebih tenang, melebihi dia mendengar suara Kris. Biasanya hanya adiknya itu saja yang bisa membuat dia tenang, tapi kini, pasien tampannya itu membawa pengaruh lain dalam dirinya.

"Kenapa belum tidur Hun-ah?" Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Sehun bisa mendengar getaran suara Luhan lebih stabil kali ini.

"_Aku memikirkanmu noona, sungguh…"_ balas Sehun mantap

"Gomawo… tidurlah, ini sudah malam…" Luhan tersenyum dalam kalimatnya

"_Noona juga tidur ne… aku tidak mau noona sakit"_ gumam Sehun

"Wae?" Luhan sedikit tersenyum kali ini

"_Karena noona adalah obatku, jika obatku sakit… bagaimana denganku?"_

Entah Sehun menyadarinya atau tidak, tapi Luhan merasa 10kali lebih kuat setelah mendengar kalimat yang barusan Sehun ucapkan. Itu benar, Luhan adalah obat untuk Sehun, Luhan tak boleh lemah untuk Sehun. Dan entah bagaimana juga hati Luhan langsung menjadikan Sehun sebagai semangat hidupnya, meletakkan Sehun di posisi yang sama dengan Kris. Kembar tercintanya, setengah dari dirinya itu.

"Aku tidak akan sakit untukmu" ucap Luhan mantap

"_Noona… aku…"_ Sehun menggantung kalimatnya, Luhan terdiam dan menunggu

"_Aku membutuhkanmu…" _ kata Sehun akhirnya.

.

.

.

Hari berganti dan pagipun menjelang.

"Ueeeek…. Ueeeek…."

Terdengar suara orang muntah dari kamar mandi sebuah apartemen tipe studio di lantai 17.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya mendengar suara berisik itu masuk ke telinganya, seingatnya tidak begitu bunyi alarmnya.

"Ueeeeek….Ueeeek…"

Kembali suara itu terdengar lagi, dan bunyi kucuran air di wastafel ikut mengiringi. Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat ini masih subuh, pukul 5 pagi.

"Baekhyun!" Dia tersentak bangun dan baru sadar jika Baekhyun menginap di apartemen itu semalam.

Chanyeol langsung mengenakan boxernya yang tercecer sembarangan di lantai kamarnya. Ops… rupanya sesuatu terjadi lagi semalam antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, tempat tidur dengan seprai berantakan itu dapat menjelaskan segalanya.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar mandi dan melihat Baekhyun muntah di wastafel dan tubuhnya masih telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benangpun.

"Gwaenchana? Kau memuntahkan semua isi perutmu baek…" Chanyeol memijit tengkuk Baekhyun dan membantu yeoja yang paling dia cintai itu mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan tisu.

"Aku mual sekali Yeollie… kepalaku pusing dan tubuhku rasanya lemas" Baekhyun mengadu pada kekasihnya itu.

Baekhyun langsung memeluk Chanyeol dan membenamkan wajahnya yang berkeringat di dada bidang Chanyeol. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun lebih erat dan mengusap kepala Baekhyun lembut.

"Sudah kubilang kan… makan tengah malam itu tidak baik untul perutmu, kau tidak percaya sih…" Chanyeol masih mengusap lembut rambut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan imutnya.

"Tapi aku sering merasa pusing, mual dan lelah sejak seminggu lalu Yeolli… apa aku masuk angin ya?" Baekhyun kembali membenamkan kepalanya pada pelukan Chanyeol yang nyaman

"Mianhae Baek, seharusnya aku tidak memintamu untuk melakukan ini denganku saat kau sedang sakit.." ucap Chanyeol menyesal

"Ani… aku juga menginginkannya, tapi sekarang aku pusing… aku ingin memelukmu dulu" kata Baekhyun manja

Cukup lama pelukan itu berlangsung dan Baekhyun menikmati setiap usapan yang Chanyeol berikan di tubuhnya.

"Yeollie… aku ingin makan Hodeok… sekarang,…" ucap Baekhyun tiba – tiba.

"Mwo? Hodeok? Jam 5 pagi? Baek, apa ada yang salah denganmu?" Chanyeol mulai curiga

Baekhyun menggeleng dan mempoutkan bibirnya, "apa tidak boleh Baekkie minta makan Hodeok?" ratap Baekhyun dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Tentu boleh, hanya akhir – akhir ini kau sering sekali meminta hal aneh di jam – jam yang tidak wajar Baek,… kau seperti…" Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya, namun Baekhyun sudah menampilkan wajah sedihnya

"Yeollie tidak mencintaiku lagi…" Baekhyun memukul bahu Chanyeol pelan

"Okay… okay… sekarang kita mandi dulu kemudian cari Hodeoknya…" putus Chanyeol yang disambut anggukan gembira dari Baekhyun.

.

.

.

_**Rumah Keluarga Lu**_

_Ting Tong…_

Tepat pukul 7 bell rumah keluarga Lu berbunyi, seorang maid segera menghampiri rumah itu dan membuka pintunya. Zitao yang sudah siap akan menuju lokasi pemotretannya kini tengah duduk di meja makan menyantap sarapannya bersama Heechul dan juga Yunho. Tidak ada Luhan di sana, Luhan memang jarang sekali ikut sarapan di rumah itu.

"Tuan muda Lufan… anda pulang?" Maid yang sudah bekerja lama di rumah itu langsung gembira melihat Kris di sana, ingin rasanya dia menangis sangking merindukan sosok tampan di hadapannya ini.

"Tidak bi… Aku hanya ingin menjemput Luhan… sepertinya dia sedang tidak enak badan" ucap Kris dengan senyum teduhnya, dia juga cukup merindukan maid yang dulunya selalu menyiapkan segala kebutuhannya itu.

"Biasanya tuan Xiumin yang akan menjemput Luhan agashi. Bibi kira tuan muda pulang," maid itu sedikit kecewa.

"Mmmm entahlah, tapi kemarin Luhan menelponku…" kata – kata Kris terpotong ketika Yunho menghampirinya di teras.

"Benar… itu suaramu nak…" ucap Yunho dengan sorot mata penuh kerinduan

"Annyeonghaseo Tuan Lu.." Kris malah membungkuk hormat seakan yang dihadapannya itu bukanlah papanya, melainkan orang lain. Padahal namja tampan itu mewarisi banyak hal dari namja yang dia sapa Tuan Lu itu.

"Apa kabarmu Lufan?" Yunho benar – benar ingin menangis kali ini karena dia sangat merindukan satu – satunya putra miliknya itu.

"Wu… Kris Wu, namaku Kris Wu…" tegas Kris tak peduli dengan tatapan penuh kerinduan Yunho.

Dari ruang makan Zitao bisa melihat sosok Kris ada di depan rumahnya. Pandangan Zitao terhadap Kris tak bisa diartikan, entahlah antara benci, kesal, kecewa, sedih dan rindu bercampur di mata kelam Zitao.

"Papa tidak peduli, jika kau menginjakkan kakimu di rumah ini maka kau adalah Lufan. Putraku." Yunho juga sama keras kepalanya

"Aku tidak mengenal Lufan, nama itu begitu asing untukku." Kris dan Yunho nampak memiliki sifat yang sama.

"Apa kau begitu membenciku? Apa kau masih tak bisa memaafkanku?" namun Yunho mulai melunak begitu dia ingat kesalahannya dulu

"Ayo berangkat Kris, aku sudah terlambat"

Luhan tiba – tiba datang dari belakang Yunho dengan senyum sumringah

"Kau terlihat pucat nak… kau mau masuk kerja?" Yunho nampak khawatir dengan Luhan, walaupun senyumnya sumringah tapi tetap saja dia terlihat pucat

"Pekerjaan ini tanggung jawabku pa…" kata Luhan tanpa melihat papanya

"Baiklah, hati – hati…" Lirih Yunho.

Yunho memandang sedih kepergian dua anak kembarnya, dia bisa lihat bagaimana mereka berdua tidak berubah satu sama lain namun sangat berubah padanya. Yunho berusaha menerima, mengingat kesalahan besar yang dia lakukan di masalalu pada mereka, menceraikan ibu mereka, memisahkan anak kembarnya dan menikahi Heechul.

"Maafkan aku Yunho-ah… gara – gara aku kau kehilangan semuanya…" gumam Heechul di belakang Yunho

"Tidak, ini bukan salahmu… sama sekali bukan noona.." kata Heechul kemudian tersenyum getir setelahnya.

Zitao tau semuanya, tapi dia memilih diam. Toh jika dia bicara Luhan tak akan menggubrisnya. Luhan selalu menganggapnya musuh, dan sikapnya yang memang manja sangat dibenci Luhan.

Zitao ingat pertengkaran hebatnya dengan Luhan beberapa bulan lalu, yang mungkin juga menjadi sebab kenapa Luhan tak pernah pulang lagi akhir – akhir ini jika Yunho sendiri tidak pulang. Ingatan gadis bermata panda itu memflashback kejadian pahit itu, kejadian yang sebenarnya dia tak ingin hadapi.

"Kau hanya selalu baik padaku dan anakku ketika suamiku ada di rumah." Bentak Heechul pada Luhan suatu malam setelah mereka makan malam bersama, tidak ada Yunho saat itu.

"Kau juga sama kan?" sinis Luhan

"Kau menakutkan Luhan, kau benar – benar sangat menakutkan" Heechul menahan semua emosinya

"Kalikan aku dengan dua, maka kau adalah hasilnya. Kau perebut suami orang!" Luhan kembali berkata tajam

Heechul sudah tak tahan lagi dengan semua kata tajam Luhan, dia memilih pergi sebelum hatinya semakin sakit.

SRET

Zitao menarik lengan Luhan ketika mamanya sudah pergi. Wajar, dia tidak suka ada orang yang mengatai ibunya seperti itu. Apalagi orang itu tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga ibunya menikah dengan papa tirinya sekarang.

"Jaga ucapanmu pada mamaku!" bentak Zitao memberanikan dirinya.

"Sudahlah Zitao… aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu…" Luhan menghempas lengannya agar Zitao melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Kau tidak mengerti apapun! Harusnya kau berpikir kenapa papa lebih memilih mamaku daripada bertahan dengan mamamu." Zitao yang sudah tidak tahan rasanya ingin meledak saat itu juga.

"Tidak usah membela wanita murahan walaupun dia adalah mamamu, itu akan membuatmu ikut jadi murahan, sebaiknya kau sujud syukur saja karena harta papaku sangat banyak untuk bisa kalian belanjakan dan gunakan untuk berfoya – foya." Kembali Luhan berkata sinis. Demi apapun dia bukannya tidak menyukai Zitao, hanya saja posisi Zitao sebagai anak bawaan Heechul membuat Luhan juga ikut tidak suka padanya.

"Jangan hina mamaku! Atau ku bunuh kau!" Zitao mengeluarkan ancaman kekanakannya.

"Seseorang yang memang berniat untuk membunuh tidak akan pernah berkata _'aku akan membunuhmu'_ pada calon korbannya. Aku tau itu, anak manja!" Luhan balik mengancam Zitao dengan kilat mata mengintimidasi.

"Kau memang pandai mengintimidasi orang lain dengan permainan psikologismu!" Zitao tersenyum kesal

"Majja! Jadi berhati – hatilah Zitao, seingatku aku belum pernah mengancam untuk membunuhmu kan?" sindir Luhan kemudian dia pergi dan meninggalkan rumah itu.

Semenjak itu Luhan jadi jarang pulang dan makin tak pernah bersahabat dengannya.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah lelah berkeliling hampir seluruh Gangnam hanya untuk mencari Korean pancake yang dikenal juga dengan sebutan hodeok. Berulang kali Chanyeol memohon pada Baekhyun agar gadis cantik berbibir sexy itu mau mengganti menu sarapannya selain Hodeok, tapi dengan tegas Baekhyun mengatakan harus hodeok.

"Baek… kita sudah berkeliling selama 2 jam… sebentar lagi kau harus ke kampus dan aku juga harus ke Rumah Sakit" kata Chanyeol yang sudah benar – benar frustasi

"Tidak! Pokoknya aku mau hodeok, hodeok, hodeok. Titik!" Baekhyun menekuk wajahnya karena kesal

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela napas berat, jika saja dia tidak cinta setengah mati dengan yeoja yang duduk di sampingnya itu, mungkin dia sudah emosi dan membedah perut Baekhyun.

"Tapi Baek, biasanya dagang Hodeok baru muncul siang hari sampai malam… ini masih jam 7 pagi Baekkie ku sayang…" bujuk Chanyeol melembutkan suara bassnya

Baekhyun hanya memberikan Chanyeol sebuah death glare yang benar – benar mematikan, jika sudah begitu artinya apapun keinginan Baekhyun tidak bisa ditawar lagi.

Chanyeol kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya, sambil menyetir dia mencari sebuah kontak yang dia harap bisa membantunya.

Luhan.

Nama itu lah yang Chanyeol cari, setau Chanyeol gadis itu adalah gadis yang doyan jajan. Siapa tau saja Luhan tau dimana tempat yang menjual jajanan semacam itu saat masih pagi begini.

"Yeobuseo… Oddieneun?" Chanyeol berbicara di telponnya. Baekhyun kemudian menatap Chanyeol intense, dia sangat ingin tau siapa orang yang Chanyeol ajak bicara kali ini.

"mmm… Oh ya, kau tau tidak kira – kira dimana tempat menjual Hodeok sepagi ini?" Chanyeol berbicara dan matanya masih fokus ke jalanan

"Ah Geuraeyeo? Disana? Kau yakin?" mata Chanyeol mulai berkilat bahagia dan raut wajahnya berubah lega.

"Kau memang selalu bisa diandalkan Lulu-ah… gomawo ne.." Chanyeol tersenyum lalu segera memutus sambungan telponnya.

"Siapa?" Baekhyun bertanya ketus

"Dokter Luhan… kakak kembar sahabatku, ternyata dia benar – benar tau dimana penjual jajanan seperti itu saat pagi seperti ini" Chanyeol nyengir lebar tanda lega dan bahagia

"Luhan eonni memang jjang…" Baekhyun tersenyum setelah itu

"Itu benar, Luhan itu anak yang suka jajanan juga, dia doyan sekali ngemil, dia tidak suka makan makanan berat, tapi cemilannya tak pernah putus, seharusnya dari tadi saja aku bertanya pada si Lulu" Chanyeol bermonolog sendiri.

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol lalu menatap namjachingunya itu dengan tatapan kesal, bagaimana Chanyeol bisa tau betul tentang Luhan seperti itu, apakah benar Luhan hanya rekan kerja Chanyeol yang kebetulan adalah kakak kembar dari sahabatnya? Begitulah pikiran Baekhyun saat ini.

.

Chanyeol baru saja memarkir mobilnya disisi jalan tepat di daerah pasar tradisional yang Luhan sebutkan tadi, di depan mobilnya Chanyeol kenal betul itu adalah mobil Kris sahabatnya. Mini Cooper coklat muda dengan kata Galaxy terukir manis di belakangnya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kemudain turun dari mobil dan masuk ke daerah pasar tradisional itu.

"YA! PARK DOBI!" suara berat Kris langsung terdengar saat pasangan Chanbaek memasuki daerah itu.

"Ah… itu Kris dan Luhan…" Chanyeol nyengir sumringah lalu melambaikan tangannya.

"Kalian kemari juga?" tanya Chanyeol pada si kembar

"Mmmm… sesaat setelah kau menelpon rusa ini juga mendadak ingin makan Hodeok!" gerutu Kris sementara disebelahnya Luhan masih asik makan Hodeoknya.

"Hati – hati Lu… kau makannya berantakan sekali…" Chanyeol langsung membersihkan remah Hodeok yang mengotori pipi kiri Luhan.

Tanpa mereka semua sadari Baekhyun terlihat sangat kesal dengan sikap Chanyeol, entahlah, biasanya yeoja cantik itu akan bersikap biasa saja jika Chanyeol dekat dengan Luhan, tapi kini Baekhyun merasa sangat terganggu dengan tingkah Chanyeol.

"Kau sendiri kenapa tumben menanyakan yang seperti ini?" tanya Kris seraya memakan Hodeok miliknya.

"Baekhyunku tiba – tiba mau makan Hodeok untuk sarapan. Untung saja kalian tau tempat ini jadi Baekhyun bisa memakan Hodeok pagi ini" ucap Chanyeol dengan cengiran khasnya

"Mmmm… Baekhyun kau terlihat lebih chubby sekarang, tapi itu lebih imut!" ucap Kris tersenyum pada Baekhyun

"Gomawo Kris Oppa…" Baekhyun memaksakan senyum balasannya

"Jja… Baek, kau mau berapa?" Chanyeol bertanya santai

"30!" jawab Baekhyun singkat

"Mwo? Kau kuat menghabiskannya? Hodeok itu terlihat cukup besar" Chanyeol membulatkan mata besarnya

"Aku maunya 30 Yeol!" tegas Baekhyun

"Okay… okay…" Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian memesankan pesanan Baekhyun

"Chanyeolku dan Luhan noona nampak dekat ya…" sindir Baekhyun pada Luhan.

Kris kemudian tertawa lalu berkata, "Tentu saja, Luhan kan cinta pertamanya Chanyeol!"

"MWO?

"Jadi Luhan eonni adalah cinta pertama Chanyeollie?" Baekhyun terlihat sangat terkejut

"Ne… tapi mereka tidak pacaran kok!" sambung Kris setelah mendapatkan cubitan dipinggangnya dari Luhan.

Baekhyun hanya diam setelah itu.

"Baek, kami duluan ne… Kris harus segera ke kantornya dan aku ke rumah sakit, selamat menikmati Hodeokmu!" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum canggung

Baekhyun tidak seramah biasanya, dia hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

"Baby Baekkie… ini pesananmu… eoh, dimana Luhan dan Kris?" Chanyeol baru saja datang dan membawa tiga bungkusan ukuran sedang di tangannya

"Khajja! Kita kembali!" ketus Baekhyun

Chanyeol hanya cengo melihat sikap Baekhyun. Sesampainya di mobil Baekhyun hanya diam dan cemberut, entah apa yang salah pada yeoja manis itu, yang Chanyeol tau dia tidak melakukan salah apapun.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan Hodeoknya? Bukannya tadi kau mau itu?" Chanyeol merayu Baekhyun dengan lembut

"Hentikan mobilnya sekarang!" bentak Baekhyun tiba – tiba

Chanyeol langsung mengikuti kata – kata Baekhyun dan menepi ke sisi kanan.

"Sekarang… yeollie harus memakan semua hodeok itu sampai habis!" perintah Baekhyun sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada

"What? Semuanya? Baekki sayang kau taukan aku tak suka makanan seperti itu!" rengek Chanyeol yang benar – benar kaget atas permintaan Baekhyun

"Jika Yeollie tidak mau menghabiskan itu sekarang juga, maka aku akan turun disini" Baekhyun bersiap keluar dari mobil namun Chanyeol mencegahnya

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu baby? Kenapa kau ketus sekali padaku hmm?" Chanyeol melembutkan suaranya.

"Kenapa Yeollie tidak pernah bilang jika Luhan eonni adalah cinta pertamanmu!" Baekhyun menantang Chanyeol terang – terangan, gadis itu benar – benar marah kali ini.

"_pasti naga sialan itu…"_ ringis Chanyeol dalam hati

"Itu hanya masa lalu baby, lagi pula itu sudah terjadi lebih dari 10 tahun yang lalu, saat aku masih SMP kelas 2! Itu sudah sangat lama, sekarang aku sudah punya kau, aku mencintaimu baby Byun Baekhyunku…" Chanyeol berusaha mengambil simpati Baekhyun dengan kalimat lembutnya

"Tapi Yeollie masih sering dekat dan memperhatikan Luhan eonni… Baekie tidak suka!" rengek Baekhyun yang kali ini kumat lagi manjanya

"Aku hanya mencintaimu Baek… bukan orang lain! Percaya padaku ne… aku sudah memberikan semuanya padamu dan kau adalah milikku… jaebal… percaya padaku… mmm?" Chanyeol memelas pada Baekhyun namun gadis itu masih tetap terlihat kesal.

.

.

.

_**Loen Departement Store**_

Hari ini Kris dan Suho sengaja keluar tanpa seragam, mereka sudah mengganti baju mereka di kantor. Mereka berdua pergi ke sebuah Departement Store yang cukup besar untuk sebuah panggilan tugas. Kris dan Luhan sengaja bertemu client mereka untuk kasus penyelundupan barang – barang bersejarah milik Korea ke Jepang. Pertemuan itu berlangsung cukup lama, Kris dan Suho memang membicarakan beberapa hal penting dan krusial bersama sang client. Kebetulan juga si Client adalah CEO dari Loen Dept. Store itu.

"Oooh… ya Tuhan ini sudah jam makan siang!" Kris kaget melihat jam ditangannya

"Kau mau makan siang dulu atau langsung kembali ke kantor?" tanya Suho lembut

"Aku lapar… aku tiba – tiba ingin makan Jjajangmyeon!" gumam Kris terlihat sangat kekanakan

"Baiklah, disini ada restoran mie enak, aku pernah mencobanya bersama Kyungsoo" kata Suho dengan senyum lembutnya

"Geurae? Ayo kita kesana…" Kris langsung berdiri lemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Suho untuk keluar dari tempat pertemuan mereka.

"Pelan – pelan Kris… restoran Mie itu tidak akan kemana – mana!" Suho terkekeh geli melihat Kris yang sudah sangat lapar.

"Meolla pokoknya aku lapar dan aku hanya makan Hodeok hari ini!" dengus Kris masih dengan acara menarik Suho.

Tak lama mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah restoran Mie dengan dekorasi perpaduan antara China dan Korea. Kris langsung duduk di salah satu meja dekat jendela.

"Mau pesan apa?" Kris bertanya pada Suho yang tampaknya masih sibuk membolak balik menunya.

"Aku mau Jjajangmyeon juga… dan jus jeruk…" kata Suho sambil tersenyum

"Tiga porsi Jjajangmyeon dan tiga jus jeruk" kata Kris mantap.

Setelah pelayan yang mencatat pesanan mereka pergi, Suho langsung bertanya "Kenapa tiga?"

"Aku masih dalam masa pertumbuhan Suho-ah!" Kris nyengir seenakanya

"Kau sudah berusia 25 tahun Kris, pertumbuhanmu sudah berhenti sejak 5 tahun yang lalu…" Suho kaget dan sedikit terkekeh

"Bukan aku… cacing – cacing diperutku yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan." Balas Kris santai.

"Ah Kris… sepertinya aku harus ke toilet sebentar" Suho minta permisi setelah Kris mengangguk kemudian yeoja cantik itu pergi.

.

"Zitao agashi, kau memang model yang sangat berbakat" puji seorang yeoja yang adalah hairstylist Zitao

"Gomawo Stylist eonni…" jawab Zitao masih mencuci tangannya di wastafel.

Tepat di sebelah Zitao, kini Suho berdiri dan mencuri pandang pada yeoja berperawakan tinggi dan sexy di sampingnya. Zitao yang merasa diperhatikan langsung menoleh.

"Apa ada yang aneh dengan penampilanku?" tanya Zitao dengan nada sinis

"Apa kau yang bernama Lu Zitao?" Suho malah balik bertanya

"Ne…" Zitao tersenyum bangga, seseorang mengenalnya.

"Kau cantik" lirih Suho.

"Arrayeo..." Zitao mengangkat dagunya dan bersikap seelegan mungkin.

"_Zitao memang sangat cantik, dia juga tinggi dan penuh percaya diri. Pantas Kris menyukainya"_ batin Suho.

.

Tak lama Suho kembali ke meja dan mendapati Kris sudah hampir menghabiskan semangkuk Jjajangmyeonnya.

"Lama sekali… dasar yeoja!" gerutu Kris protes

"Mianhae, aku harus mengantri tadi" gumam Suho kemudian mulai makan Jjangmyeonnya.

Sluurp.

Kris menyeruput mie dengan saus hitam itu dengan sekali sedotan. Suho tertawa dibuatnya.

"Ya… pelan – pelan makannya, ya Tuhan kau belepotan Kris" Suho langsung mengambil tissue dan membersihkan noda Jjajangmyeon di pipi Kris.

"Mianhae… ini sangat enak!" Kris menerima saja perlakuan Suho dan keduanya kemudian tertawa akibat itu.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, sepasang mata panda tengah menatap apa yang mereka lakukan dengan tatapan benci. Zitao melihat bagaimana Suho membersihkan noda saus dibibir Kris dan mereka berdua tertawa setelah itu. Zitao mengepalkan tangannya karena emosinya memuncak.

"Kau… menjauhlah dariku… karena aku sangat benci melihatmu!" ucap Zitao dalam monolognya.

.

.

.

.

_**World Spin Hopital**_

"Apa Luhan ada di ruangannya?" tanya Xiumin pada Jongdae yang sedang sibuk dengan berkas pasien di tangannya

"Xiumin-ah… kau datang…" Jongdae tersenyum bahagia melihat namja berpipi bakpao itu berdiri di hadapannya

"Apa Luhan ada di ruangannya?" Xiumin mengulang pertanyaannya

"Dia ada, tapi sedang tidak ingin diganggu karena dia sedang menyusun hasil observasinya" ucap Jongdae dengan senyum paling lebar yang bisa diusahakannya

"Apa kemarin dia pulang ke Apartemen Kris?" Xiumin mulai mengintrogasi Jongdae

"Sepertinya begitu, karena tadi pagi dia datang bersama Kris" Jongdae menjawab dengan senyum lebar yang masih setia di wajah kotaknya

"Apa saja jadwal Luhan hari ini?" Xiumin seperti biasa akan menanyakan itu pada Jongdae

Senyum Jongdae memudar, dia selalu merasa tidak nyaman ketika Xiumin selalu menanyakan Luhan padanya.

"Dia hanya ada praktek sampai sore, tadi pagi ada rapat dengan kepala bagian psikiatri" jawab Jongdae tak lagi tersenyum

"Pastikan kau menghubungiku jika Luhan meninggalkan rumah sakit ini selain denganku, oke Hyung?" Xiumin bersmirk pada Jongdae.

"Kenapa kau tidak jujur saja pada Luhan jika kau mencintainya?" Jongdae bertanya dengan tatapan frustasi.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya Hyung, Luhan tidak bisa menerima cinta seperti itu dihidupnya. Dia tidak mau punya hubungan seperti itu." Gumam Xiumin menatap lurus manik mata Jongdae.

"Aku harap Luhan bisa balik mencintaimu, jadi kau tidak harus merasakan apa yang aku rasakan!" Jongdae mengalihkan matanya pada tumpukan berkas di hadapannya

"Mianhae hyung…" Xiumin menggenggam tangan Jongdae kemudian mereka berdua saling menatap.

.

"Tadi Xiumin sempat kemari, tapi aku tidak mengizinkannya mengganggumu seperti yang kau minta…" Jongdae masuk ke ruang praktek Luhan saat jam makan siang

"Ah, dia pasti menelponku berkali – kali… aku mensilentnya" ujar Luhan terlihat lelah

"Makanlah… ini sandwich dan Americano untukmu makan siang, ini dari Xiumin" Jongdae menyerahkan titipan makan siang itu

"Waaah… Xiu-ah… kau selalu tau apa yang aku inginkan…" Luhan langsung sumringah dan meraih americanonya. Gadis itu memang pecinta kopi.

"Jadi… apa kau menyukai Xiumin?" Jongdae memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Hyung… dia sahabatku, dan aku tau kau menyukai Xiumin…" Luhan menatap Jongdae dan tersenyum tenang kemudian meminum Americanonya

"Tapi Xiumin tidak seperti aku, kami berbeda" Jongdae menunduk.

_Tok tok…_

"Apa aku mengganggu?" Lay langsung muncul ditengah percakapan itu.

"Tidak Dokter Zhang… silahkan masuk, Dokter sudah makan siang?" tanya Luhan riang

"Baru saja, bersama Jongin dan Kyungsoo di kamar Jongin, Kyungsoo membawa Kimchi spagethii yang sangat enak dan banyak!" kata Lay gembira

"Jinjjayeo? Wah… sepertinya aku ketinggalan banyak hal hari ini" Luhan nampak menyesal.

"Oh ya, apa kau ada acara saat natal nanti?" Lay bertanya serius

"Sampai saat ini sih belum Dok, aku tidak biasa merayakan natal di rumah" jawab Luhan santai

"Tapi saat mulai besok sampai tahun baru jadwalmu kosong Lu, kau punya jadwal cuti." ucap Jongdae pelan

"Kebetulan…. Maukah kau menggantikanku hadir dalam acara kerja social di pulau Jeju tanggal 26 ini?" tanya Lay agak sungkan

"Aku tidak bisa hadir karena ada pertemuan penting yang tak bisa ditunda dengan Mentri Kesehatan" sambung Lay lagi.

"Sepertinya tidak masalah Dok… aku akan kesana!" ucap Luhan santai

"Jinjja? Ah… gomawo Luhannie… kau memang selalu bisa dihandalkan…" Lay nampak lega.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan tiket pesawat untukmu, walaupn kegiatannya 2 hari lagi tapi pesawatmu akan berangkat besok, untuk urusan hotel dan akomodasi di sana sudah ada yang mengatur, nanti aku kirim rinciannya" Lay menyerahkan sebuah tiket pada Luhan yang diterima gadis itu senang hati.

.

Setelah Lay dan Jongdae pergi dari ruangan Luhan, Luhan langsung mengecek ponselnya. Ada 27 panggilan tak terjawab dan 3 pesan. Luhan sudah biasa dengan itu semua, dia pikir itu Xiumin. Tapi ketika dia buka rinciannya.

10 panggilan tak terjawab dari Xiumin.

17 panggilan tak terjawab dari Sehun

3 pesan dari Sehun.

"Sehun?" gumam Luhan terkejut

_**From: Sehun  
"Noona… apa kau sibuk?"**_

_**From: Sehun  
"Noona… jaebal… angkat telponku…"**_

_**From: Sehun  
"Noona… jika kau punya waktu, hubungi aku, jaebal"**_

Luhan langsung khawatir apa yang terjadi pada pasiennya itu. Kenapa Sehun sampai menelponnya berkali – kali dan mengiriminya pesan?

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SPAM!  
CHAP 3**

**(Addiction)**

**.**

**.**

"Eomma… aku menginginkan Sehun! Aku tidak peduli jika eomma harus benar – benar membunuh Luhan, aku ingin Sehun!" – Tao

"Aku tidak peduli jika kau menyakiti hatiku! Tapi jangan menyakiti hati adikku! Jangan pernah mempermainkan hatinya" – Luhan

"Aku tau mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi aku… benar – benar mencintaimu noona…" – Sehun

"Aku dan Baekhyun akan menikah, ini undangan untukmu" – Chanyeol

"Apa kau benar – benar mencintai noonaku? Atau itu hanya obsessimu saja?" – Kris

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Sehun? Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku Lu?" – Xiumin

"Karena aku sudah berjanji, tidak akan meninggalkan Jongin lagi…" – Kyungsoo

"BUKAN AKU YANG MELAKUKANNYA! JAEBALL!" – Jongin

"LUHAN KENAPA KERJAMU SANGAT TIDAK BECUS? HAH?" – Lay

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Chanyeolku? Apa yang kau lakukan?" – Baekhyun

"Iya benar, aku menyukai Kris" – Suho

"Aku tidak bisa mencuri dari Luhan terus! Dia akan curiga!" – Jongdae

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HELLO!**

_**Annyeonghaseo… apa kabar readerdeul? Sehatkan? Kekekek…  
Mianhae Aruna telat update… udah lapuk banget ya FF ini? Mianhae, tugas kuliah Aruna numpuk banget. Semester 6 ini adalah semester paling berat. Matakuliahnya serem – serem. Huaaaaa…**_

_**Gimana FFnya? Masih penuh teka – teki ya? Apa sudah kelihatan siapa pelakunya? Di Chap 3 sudah akan ada yang terbunuh. 3 orang akan terbunuh di Chap 3.  
FFnya terlalu complicated ya? Gak ada Feel? Huaaaa… mianhae… ini semua dipengaruhi dengan segala jenis dan bentuk tugas kuliahnya Aruna… hiks… Someone Call the doctor please… tugas kuliah Aruna udah Overdose banget, gak abis – abis… (*dia malah curcol)**_

_**By the way, EXO beneran udah comeback… yehet!… nanti sore ada di M! Coundown… Ohorat!**_

_**Daaan…. Udah pada follow IGnya member EXO?  
Kris: galaxy_fanfan  
Luhan: luexolu  
Chanyeol: real_pcy  
Sehun: xlkslb_ccdtks  
Tao: hztttao  
Baekhyun: baekhyunee_exo  
Xiumin: xiurista90**_

_**Di follow ya di follow…!**_

_**Kalo boleh numpang promo nih,,, follow IGnya Aruna ya… kekekekeke**_

_**Prawrethy0094**_

_**Nanti Aruna follback.**_

_**.**_

_**Soooo…. Makasi banyak udah selalu setia nunggu, maaf kalo lama update. Mohon kritik dan sarannya ne… makasi buar readerdeul yang udah review… kalian Jjang! Makasi buat yang udah Follow dan Favorite FF ini… dan buat Sider…. Mmmm… makasi juga deh, kikikiki…**_

_**Akhir kata,**_

_**AUUUU…. AH! SARANGHAEYEO!**_

_**RnR Juseo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Balasan Review dari nae saranganeun readerdeul!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Zoldyk: **I love EXO very much… makasi udah baca and review…

**M2M: **niatnya emang udah fast update… tapi apa daya… tugas kuliah minta diupdate juga… huaaa…. Maaf ne kalo ada istilah psikologi yang salah… mohon direview lagi ne…

**KissKris: **yang Psikopat authornya… kekekekeke…

**H3S0102: **Eonni…. Hahahaha… gomawo kemaren udah diingetin masalah typonya… kemarin itu emang gak ada recheck lagi sih… asal ngepost aja, kekekeke… kalo yang Chap 2 ini gimana eonni?

**Sheiyuki: **sudah

**Park Oh Infa Faro: **Boleh dong saengii… panggil eonni aja gpp… iya yang meninggal akan bener – bener meninggal, tapi mereka masih punya line mereka masing – masing di sini. Gomawo ne sudah review. Oh ya, the Heirs Update sabtu 10 Mei.

**Yensianx: **Makasi juga udah review ya… semoga gak bosen nunggunya dan tetep mau dibaca… makasi makasi…

**Hanalu93: **tunggu dulu, Chingu tau darimana nama asli aku Ary? Akakakak… iya Kris dan Luhan itu kembar, karena Kris cuma punya Tao dan Luhan cuma punya Sehun! (ini apaan)… Wah bisa jadi tuh, apa lagi di Chap ini keduanya sama – sama ketauan sakit. Sehun Obsessive dan Luhan Paranoid.

**Ahn Dini FreezenBlack: **iya tuh Chap kemaren emang gak diedit sama sekali… Typonya banyak… maaf bgt ya… gpp dikritik, aku malah suka sama kritik, itu malah buat aku tau dibagian mana harus aku perbaiki. Jadi bagaimana dengan Chap ini?

**Park In: **Sehun ya… mmm… bisa jadi… kekekeke

**Exindira: **Yap! tengkiuuuh…

**Xiao Yeon: **Sehun itu orang introvert yang obsessive. Itu yang membuat dia terkesan mengerikan, tapi begitu dia menemukan hal yang jadi obsessinya, dia bisa berubah jadi dua kemungkinan, positive atau negative. Dia bukan Schizo. Makasi yak arena udah tertarik sama FF rumit begini…

**Summersehun: **Tao itu manja. Itu aja yang jadi masalah untuk anak itu. Tapi dibalik manja dan sikap sinis Tao dia itu anak yang baik, dia sayang Luhan sebenernya… (*eh malah ngebocorin)

**Shin hwa young: **maaf ga bisa update kilat, tugas eonni sudah meraung – raung

**HDHH: **Tao punya alasan kenapa dia ingin memiliki Sehun. Di Chap 3 jelas banget tuh nanti. Kalo ini rumit gak sih namanya? Mungkin karena belum ketemu titik temu makanya jadi keliatan rumit.

**DiraLeeXiOh: **Belum… belum… sabar ya… adegan itu di Chap 3… kekekekeke… Sehun mukanya mendukung sih jadi orang jahat… *oops… Gomawo udah review…

** : **first of all… penname kamu panjang bener yah… ngetiknya sampe sipit biar gak salah… kekeke… Oh iya… Chanyeol emang meninggal, tapi terus ikuti sampai akhir ya… ada sesuatu di sana…. Ah… kamu nanya waktu ini, berapa lama author nyemplung di dunia FF, sejak September tahun 2013 lalu. Masih baru, masih author kacang goreng nih… kekeke… makasi ya udah suka sama FFnya Aruna…*peluk*

** : **sebelum bales, Aruna boleh nanya kan? Kamu yeoja atau namja? Kekekeke. Makasi Rapnya… Aruna suka Rapper! Yang disidang itu adalah yang membunuh Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Lay, Jongdae dan Baekhyun dan satu orang lagi yang masih rahasia.

** .96: **sekarang udah tau kan kenapa mereka manggilnya kebalik gitu? Iya… Jongdae itu Yaoi….. aaah… maaf kemarin itu memang hasil karya tanpa edit.. berantakan yaa? Mianhae….

**Rusa Suka Bubble Tea: **suka banget sama Penname kamu… unik… Iya saengku sayang… semoga kamu bisa bener – bener mewujudkan impian kamu jadi seorang Psikiater, jadi dokter dulu baru ambil spesialis psikiatri ya saengku… Fighting!... Sehun begitu karena dia adalah orang kelainan Obsessive, itu datengnya memang dari kepribadiannya yang lain dari individu lain.

**LAB27: **So this is the 2nd Chap! Review lagi yaaak…

**Kiru Kirua: **Haii jugaa…. Yak kamu bener, gak semua psikopat itu antisocial. Dan di FF ini juga fakta itu jadi poin penting. Introvert belum tentu buruk. Kalo semua reader baca balesan ini pasti semua bisa nebak siapa yang pasti bukan pelakunya…. Sosiopath dan Psikopath itu perbedaannya tipis banget. Tapi yang Aruna tau Psikopat itu lebih menyeramkan dari hanya sekedar Sosiopat. Psikopat cendrung menyakiti dan bisa membunuh, kalo Sosiopath dia hanya antipasti pada lingkungan sosialnya dan juga merugikan lingkungannya. Dari segi psikologi semuanya masuk ke Antisocial Personality Disorder. Tapi dari segi psikopat sendiri itu lebih susah ditebak, karena kebanyakan dari mereka adalah orang yang sangat cerdas untuk memanipulasi keadaan. Panjang nih kalo udah ngomongin ini… waaaah…..

**Haeyeolhun: **waah makasi banyak loo… kamu terlalu memuji.. maaf ya kalo di Chap 2 ini, Aruna gak bisa memenuhi ekspektasi kamu, maaf kalo kurang pas dan kurang berasa, disini Kaisoo juga punya partnya sendiri, kekekee… mohon direview lagi ne..

**Ohrere: **makasi udah review ya… ini memang point dari FF ini, siapa yang menjadi pelaku sebenarnya. Hehehe… direview lagi ne…

**May Angelf: **Di FF ini yang namja itu Kris, Sehun, Jongin, Chanyeol, Xiumin, Jongdae dan Lay. Dan yang Yeoja itu Luhan, Suho, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

**WulanLulu: **hai Wulan… iya Kris sama Luhan aku buat kembar, entah kenapa aku suka aja kalo mereka jadi kakak adik… kekeke… Iya Tao itu adik tiri Luhan… hubungan Tao dan Luhan sangat tidak baik, Luhan bener – bener gak suka sama Tao karena Tao adalah anaknya Heechul, orang yang merebut Yunho dari Jaejong…. Bukan introvertnya Sehun yang bahaya, tapi sikap obsessivenya…gomawo udah review nee…

**Kyeoptafadila: **Sehun ketergantungannya karena obsessive, dia begitu karena dia suka. Itu memang kelainan pada diri individu. Mereka emang beneran meninggal, tapi tolong ikuti sampai akhir cerita ne… ini bukan agst. Ini Battlenya angst sama romance.

**LynKim: **Memang… satu – satunya hal yang paling menakutkan di dunia ini adalah isi kepala manusia. Tidak semua yang terlihat diluar sama dengan didalamnya. Itu juga sih pesan yang ingin Author sampaikan lewat FF ini. Untuk tau siapa yang disidang, ini wajib ikutin ampe akhir.

**Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun: **iya kamu bener, ini semacam flashback tentang apa yang terjadi di 12 Desember 2014. Iya lo… Kyungsoo kasian banget nasibnya, tapi akhirnya dia ketemu lagi sama Jongin… yeee….

**Luluna99: **ayo Luhan atau Sehun yaaa? Jangan benci dulu sama Tao… jangan… please… btw makasi ya udah review dan follow juga…

**Oh SeRa Land: **Annyeong thera sayang… jangan ngeri dulu, ini bukan FF Gore kok… hihihihi… Iya beby Thera… kamu bener, yang mengerikan di dunia ini adalah isi kepala manusia. Tapi kamu jangan serem dulu, Introvert itu tidak buruk. Fighting ne…

**Kim YeHyun: **Iya Luhan dan Kris disini kembar yeoja dan namja… lucu kan?

**Tehehe: **Iya disini FFnya… kekeke… Chap 3 ketauan tuh… halla…

**Kim Leera: **gapapa… Chap ini juga ada Kaisoo kan?

**Bellasung21: **makasi ya udah review… kekekek…

**Ayuluhannie: **Ini FF sampe 6 Chap kalo gak salah… karena di Chap 3 depan udah masuk ke puncak.

**Withselu: **Masih samar juga? Ayo ditunggu Chap 3nya

**PandaYehet88: **udah dilanjuut…. Hwaiting… gomawo…

**Odult Maniac: **Bisa jadi bisa jadi… Ada pembunuhannya, tapi ini bukan Gore, jadi bunuhnya alus. Udah Author warning ne… kekekeke… iya kamu bener… Sehun belum tentu…

**HunHanCherry1220: **Iya disini mah Luhan lebih percaya sama orang gila, orang gila gak akan bohong sama perasaannya… kekekeke…

**NaturalCandy1994: **Iya mereka overdosis gara – gara bermasalah sama Luhan.

**Piyopoyo: **Aduuuh… unyu banget sih ini pennamenya…. Ini udah lanjut… review lagi yaaak…

** : **iya Sehun suka sejak awal. Matanya Lulu yang bikin Sehun jatuh cinta.

**Elfanna19: **iya mirip ya kasusnya… kekeke…

**794: **ini udah lanjut… beneran nih mau gaul sama orang bermasalah kejiwaan kayak Luhan?

**Myhunhanbaby: **Gomawooo… dih… kamu juga tau nama aku Ary…

**Diva: **Sehun atau Luhan? Yang jelas mereka berdua sakit, tapi mereka berdua saling mencintai.

**Younlaycious88: **Igeon OVERDOSE!

**Bubbleteasehun: **ini udah dilanjut ya… gimana gak keren lagi kan? Hiks…

**RZHH 261220: **Iya emang sakau kayak gitu, mau liat dia sakau lagi gak? Waaah ni author minta digebug sandal…

**Hea: **enggak berat kok… cius…

**Tehun12: **ini udah update… gomawo ne…

**Candra: **kamu bener, Hunhan emang saling membutuhkan. Mereka juga sama – sama sakit…

**Khe-Ai Dyanka: **Ayo siapa yang jadi kandidat pelakunya? Kekeke… mari kita analisis.

**Nuhan1120: ** makasi makasi makasi….

** : **iya KrisHan itu kembar… wah analisis yang hebat nih Chingu… memang ada pengalihan di sini… tapi jangan pasrah gitu dong… semangat nee… Makasi banyak semangatnya Chinguu… *peluk*

**Hunhan98: **Iya ya… kasian juga Sehun… bias Author diamah,… Sehun…. Tao? Mungkin? Luhan?

**Xiaoluluu: **Iya makasi… pasti lanjut! (y)

** : **Iya… Sehun psyco? Mungkin sih… tapi siapa yang membunuh semuanya? (*kok author balik nanya sih)

**Ellisa Azzusa: **Enggak akan ada air mata! Semua bahagia, yang meninggal masuk surga… YES!

**Kimiko: **Kebetulan Chap 3 itu bagian paling so sweet dari Hunhan.

** : **Makasi ya udah Fav… fighting!

**CatherineHunHan12004: **Kamu kenapa saengi? Jangan putus asa gitu ne… masih ada banyak hal yang bisa kamu jadikan semangat untuk kembali bangkit, kalo nyuri baca FF di kelas, itu sih kerjaan Aruna juga… tapi satu aja pesennya,,, kalo ketauan guru atau dosen, ngaku aja… (*malah ngajarin yang enggak2)… by the way… kalo kamu butuh temen untuk cerita kamu bisa invite Pin BBM Aruna kok… mau?

**Yuniar ayu adini: **Sip… ini udah update… review lagi yaakk… saranghae…

**Chenma: **Iya bener,,, ini emang flashback sebelum Desemeber 2014. Ini adalah cerita mengapa ada terdakwa yang disidang disana.

**Lost Little Deer: **Iya itu alasan meninggalnya emang kocak… dan Iya lagi, Chanbaek emang meninggal beneran, tapi please… baca sampe akhir….

**Cho Rai Sa: ** nampak familiar dengan penname ini…. Luhan dan Tao mereka memang gak baik hubungannya, tapi Tao sama Kris, mereka mantan pacar dan Kris masih ngarep.

**Hyunxo12: **mianhae juga baru update sekarang… iya dong kan mereka punya masa lalu berdua si Kaisoonya… Iya Luhan itu obatnya sehun… sampe Luhan nanya apa Sehun mau minum dia? Waah menjurus!

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Huaaaaah…. Makasi banyak yang udah review dan kasi perhatiannya ke FF ini… Jinjja Jeongmal Gomawo!**_

_**Masih inget kan waktu ini kita main tebak-tebakan siapa yang psikopat?  
Udah ada lo yang jawabannya bener, Banyak malah yang bener nebaknya. Tapi sekali lagi ini bukan Angst ya,… artinya ini Happy ending! Tapi gak tau deh bakal siapa aja yang ada di ending.**_

_**.**_

_**Sooo… sekali lagi Aruna ucapin makasi banyak buat semua yang udah baca, review, follow, fav dan menunggu FF ini. Maaf kalo ini tidak memenuhi ekspektasi semua. Aruna akan berusaha lebih baik. Oke sekian dulu. Sampai jumpa di Chap 3.!**_

_**Auuuu…. Ah! Saranghaeyeo…**_


	4. spam

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

18/05/2014

Annyeong haseo readerdeul. FFN Author Aruna Wu imnida.

Bagaimana kabar kalian semua readerdeul? Semoga semuanya sehat dan dalam suasana hati yang baik, apalagi ini adalah hari minggu. Kris bilang "Karena hari minggu adalah hari libur, maka menangispun harus libur di hari minggu".

Mohon maaf sebelumnya jika update ini hanya spam. Update ini hanya sebua emosi prologue dan bukan kelanjutan FF. I'm really sorry. Mungkin di page ini, saya Aruna Wu yang dulunya ber pen Name Park Eun Ry, hanya akan bertanya tentang beberapa kepada kalian. Tapi sebelumnya, ijinkan aruna untuk curhat dulu.

Tanggal 15 Mei 2014 adalah tanggal terburuk bagi aku. Kalian semua pasti tau kenapa. Aku adalah Kris Biased. Tidak ada satu katapun yang bisa mewakili bagaimana perasaan yang ada dalam diriku saat ini. Ini terasa lebih berat dan menyakitkan daripada apapun. Aku percaya Kris dan aku mencintai EXO. Satu sisi aku pengen banget give up dan melepas Kris agar dia bisa menjalani hidupnya sebagai Wu Yifan. Tapi disisi lain, aku percaya Kris akan kembali dan bersatu lagi dengan EXO. Semua member tanpa terkecuali membutuhkan dia, mungkin terutama bagi Tao, Sehun, Baekhyun dan Suho. Tapi rasanya itu kecil kemungkinan, mengingat Kris adalah naga yang butuh terbang bebas, dia tidak bisa dikekang. Baru kali ini aku bener - bener kehilangan semangatku.

Walaupun Kris bukan cinta pertama aku di EXO, tapi dia sudah menjadi Biasku selama kurang lebih 1 tahun belakangan ini. Dan itu sangat cukup untuk membuat aku benar – benar merasa sangat terpukul dan sedih. Aku tidak akan memihak siapapun, aku tidak akan memilih antara Wu Yifan atau EXO. Aku memilih keduanya. Karena aku mencintai keduanya. Jika boleh egois aku ingin Wu Yifan tetap menjadi EXO Galaxy Kris.

Tapi jika kita ingat dan runut lagi dari awal. Kita bisa lihat jika sejak awal mungkin Wu Yifan tidak pernah ingin menjadi Kris. Tapi dia mencoba bertahan, dan aku rasa ini adalah titik terjenuhnya. Dia mungkin sudah tidak mampu bertahan lagi. Tapi tetap, aku ingin dia tetap tinggal. EXO Planet butuh Galaxy nya.

Jika melihat apa yang terjadi pada EXO dan EXOfandom. Aku jadi ingat tentang kejadian yang sama yang pernah terjadi pada TVXQ dan Super Junior. Cassie dan ELF pernah mengalami hal yang sama dengan kita EXOstans. Dan mereka tetap kuat untuk saling berpegang teguh mensuport TVXQ dan SUJU bersamaan dengan mensuport JYJ dan Hangeng ge. Aku harap kita EXO stans bisa melakukan hal yang sama seperti sister fandom kita, menjadi kuat dan setia.

Keputusan SM untuk memilih Hangeng ke dalam SUJU adalah keputusan paling hebat, tapi membiarkan Hangeng pergi adalah keputusan paling egois yang mereka buat. Keputusan SM untuk membentuk DBSK adalah keputusan paling Brilliant, dan membiarkan JYJ pergi adalah keputusan terbodoh yang mereka buat.

Dan di tahun 2012. Keputusan SM mendebutkan EXO adalah keputusan paling hebat dan Brilliant yang mereka buat. Jika sampai SM kembali melakukan hal yang sama seperti dulu, dengan kata lain SM tidak menahan Kris untuk tinggal... maka SM sangat keterlaluan. Ini sudah yang ke 3 kali dengan kasus dan gugatan yang sama. Kris tidak akan pergi jika SM bisa diajak bernegosiasi. Please SM, lakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan Kris. EXO adalah megaproject kalian kan? EXO adalah megaproject SM. Aku harap SM kali ini akan mencoba untuk mempertahankan Kris.

Perubahan itu statis, dan SM harus berubah dengan tidak lagi melakukan perbudakan terhadap artisnya.

Dan sudah sepanjang ini… aku akan kembali ke topik utama dari update satu page ini. Aku ingin bertanya pada kalian. Hanya 2 jenis pertanyaan saja yang berisi beberapa pertanyaan di bawahnya. Mohon dijawab.

Jenis pertanyaan pertama : "APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN SEBAGAI AUTHOR "

Hampir di semua cerita yang author buat, Kris adalah tokoh yang memegang peran penting. Contoh. The Heirs, Overdose, WGM Taoris, Promise You, Gundam Robot, Replacing You dan Just Don't Leave me. pertanyaannya :

Jika seandainya benar Kris akan keluar dari EXO, apa yang harus autor lakukan pada semua cerita di atas? Apakah author harus mengganti posisi Kris? Apakah author lebih baik melanjutkan itu dengan tetap Kris seolah dia masih di EXO? Atau apakah author harus menghapus cerita itu dengan kata lain tidak melanjutkannya?

.

Dan jenis pertanyaan kedua : "APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN SEBAGAI EXOSTANS?"

Jika seadainya Kris benar meninggalkan EXO, itu artinya aku sudah kehilangan Bias. Tunggu…. Bukan berarti aku tidak lagi mensupport Kris atau tidak mendukung OT12. EXO tetap 12 untuk aku. Hanya saja menurut aku yang egois dan kekanakan, aku merasa harus memiliki seseorang yang lain untuk menguatkan hatiku karena aku memilih tetap jadi EXOstans. Kris tetap biasku. Titik. Tapi selama dia pergi, apakah boleh aku bersandar pada bias yang lain?

NB: Aku akan selalu mendukung Kris apapun yang terjadi, dia memilih tinggal atau menjadi Wu Yifan, aku akan tetap menjadi "**WU YIFAN'S MEIGENI**"

.

Itu saja pertanyaanku, mohon dijawab di kotak review. Maaf jika ini bukan post kelanjutan cerita dari FF. Jujur saja moodku benar – benar berantakan sejak ini semua muncul, bahkan moodku sudah mulai berantakan sejak Kris dikabarkan tidak ikut kembali ke Korea bersama yang lain. Okay, entah kenapa angka 11 menjadi angka yang paling menakutkan untukku saat ini.

Sekian yang ingin author ARUNA WU sampaikan. Mungkin saat ini masih menggunakan ARUNA WU, tidak yakin akan tetap bertahan begitu atau menggantinya. Maafkan aku. Aku sangat menyayangi Kris dan EXO.

Akhirkata author Aruna Wu ucapkan, Auuuu…. Ah! Saranghaeyeo. We are one. EXO always 12.

.

.

.

.

With love,

Prawrethy Ary.


End file.
